


Something strange, and beautiful

by skinplease



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Red Romance, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinplease/pseuds/skinplease
Summary: Non era previsto, non era nemmeno contemplato, perchè uno è a New York e l'altro è a Pittsburgh, e perchè nessuno era pronto a una cosa simile.Eppure potrebbe essere quella a cambiare le cose in maniera del tutto inaspettata, travolgente e bellissima. Perchè li separa solo del tempo e niente più, il resto è già tutto nelle loro mani





	1. capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera fandom!  
> Innanzitutto, grazie di aver aperto questa pagina! In secondo luogo, faccio due piccole precisazioni. Leggendo un paio di fanfic simili, anche se a soggetto invertito, mi è spuntata l’idea di questa storia, e scriverla è diventato importante per me.  
> In secondo luogo, è una specie di AU ambientata nel mondo reale, nella serie reale, e si ambienta dopo la 5x13, ovviamente visto l’argomento e se siete sensibili a ciò, chiudete la pagina (vedete pure gli avvertimenti).  
> Non so sinceramente cosa ne sia uscito, a voi la sentenza. A me, Brian e Justin, fanno uscire di testa e questo qui è il risultato…  
> La storia è già finita, undici capitoli, uno al giorno.  
> Grazie, grazie comunque di aver letto anche queste poche righe, ma le introduzioni per me sono le cose più ostiche.  
> DISCLAIMER nessun personaggio mi appartiene, ne mai lo farà, io ci fangirleggio sopra, con tanto di aereoplano…

“Un minuto soltanto, Mr Kinney, e poi il dottor Scottie sarà da lei” l’infermiera sorrise, e lo fece anche Brian prima di risponderle.

“Che novità! L’ha detto anche venti minuti fa, ricorda?”

La donna si bloccò con il sorriso congelato, poi semplicemente non rispose e si voltò incamminandosi di nuovo verso l’ambulatorio, stringendo la cartellina al petto. Brian sbuffò “Femmine!”

Era davvero la conclusione _perfetta_ per una giornata _perfetta_. Una come tante, tutte perfette, come nelle ultime otto settimane; meglio non pensarci.

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, perchè nonostante il tempo passato e il suo quasi disperato impegno ad accettare la cosa, era tutto ancora lì. Sospirò appena, senza che nemmeno fosse visibile a chi lo guardava, _tieni tutto dentro Kinney, perché se esce qualcosa è l’inizio della fine!_

Il familiare dolore al petto lo raggiunse e lui lo fece scorrere provando a imbrigliarlo e fallendo come ogni volta, aveva provato a ignorarlo ed era stato incredibilmente peggio. _Nemmeno una lesbica è così terrificantemente sentimentale, nemmeno un cazzo di etero, che diavolo mi succede?_

Ma un sospetto lo aveva, eccome. Non aveva il controllo del suo corpo, e il sospetto c’era.

Da quando si era reso conto che non stava bene e non solo dentro, ma _fuori_ ; il fiatone correndo per le scale, la spossatezza assurda che lo colpiva dopo una semplice scopata lampo, le vertigini, nausea di fronte cibi che aveva sempre amato. Aveva perso peso negli ultimi mesi, la camicia andava larga, la giacca cadeva sulle spalle come su un appendiabiti. Nessuna illusione, Brian lo sapeva cosa stava succedendo, era tutto un fottuto dejavù.

Si limitò ad aprire gli occhi fissando la sera di Pittsburgh fuori dalla finestra del settimo piano dell’Ospedale cittadino, lo skyline, le luci, i puntini delle auto che correvano sulle strade. La sera regnava, era venerdì, la serata di riapertura del Babylon dopo l’esplosione. C’era da fare festa, serata da scintille e lui voleva farne parecchie strusciando il suo grosso cazzo duro su quanti più culi possibili; forse gli avrebbe anche schiarito le idee, perché no? Scopare era sempre bello, ma adesso bramava a qualcos’altro. Bramava quel minuto dietro l’orgasmo dove trovava qualche secondo di oblio, il solo attimo in tutta la sua schifosa giornata in cui Justin e la sua mancanza venivano per un istante accantonate per lasciare spazio al piacere.

_ Justin, Raggio di sole. _

Era a New York, a inseguire il suo sogno; e lui era a Pittsburgh, a continuare la sua vita, perchè a conti fatti, restare il Re a Pittsburgh era davvero la sua vita, Justin ci aveva visto giusto. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a ignorare il guizzo della preda, la voglia di averne ancora, il desiderio di fottere era così impellente a volte da farlo sentire drogato.

Fine della storia, non vi era niente altro da dire, se non che la fine della loro relazione non era stata semplicemente dolorosa, ma letteralmente congelante su tutti gli altri fronti. Ma non era il momento di pensarci, passava tutto il giorno a cercare di non pensarci. 

E adesso non era proprio il moneto, non mentre era lì, nel reparto di oncologia.

_ Era tornato? _ Il cancro era di nuovo li a fargli compagnia al posto di Justin?

Si passò le mani appena umide sulle ginocchia e sulle cosce, fissò la gente camminargli davanti, pallidi fantasmi senza capelli e con le ossa sporgenti. In fondo, lui era come loro, solo che non si vedeva.

Non voleva pensare a cosa l’aveva condotto lì, anche se a essere completamente onesti, non aveva alcuna paura.

Quel portantino non sembra male, magari dopo lo accompagno ai bagni, ridacchiò tra se e se, e il fidato compagno di tutta una vita si inturgidì appena.

Se fosse successo, se per caso il cancro fosse davvero tornato come sospettava, sapeva già cosa fare. Nessuna scusa, niente; stavolta sarebbe andato a fondo da solo, forse almeno così uno dei due individui chiusi in quella scellerata relazione che aveva intrecciato con il pervertito biondino sarebbe stato finalmente libero. Era la sua unica prerogativa, quell’eventuale scelta.

“Mr Kinney?”

Alzò gli occhi verso la voce che lo chiamava, ma comprese che l’infermiera non era venuta per comunicargli un nuovo ritardo del suo nuovo oncologo. La donna gli fece una cenno con il capo.

“Mi segua, il dottor Scottie la attende”

“Uau!” disse con un’espressione di finto stupore alzandosi e recuperando la cartella del lavoro. Ridacchiò vedendola arrossire appena, e crogiolandosi nell’idea che essere uno stronzo bastardo aveva comunque qualche vantaggio.

Percorse il corridoio immerso nell’odore di disinfettante che gli fece nuovamente salire la nausea per la decima volta in una giornata, ma ci si stava abituando. Brutto segno, la sapeva anche lui. Troppi ricordi di corse al bagno, strisciando davanti la tazza, e brodo di pollo al sapore d’amore, che faceva si vomitare, ma leniva ogni strappo dell’animo.

Aprì la porta, il medico lo vide e sorrise appena da dietro la scrivania del suo ambulatorio “Mr Kinney, prego si accomodi” disse in tono semplicemente cordiale, indicandogli una delle due poltroncine davanti a se e continuando a sfogliare un fascicolo, il suo probabilmente.

Brian entrò chiudendo la porta dietro se, serio e con la pazienza quasi esaurita “ha letto le mie analisi?” disse che non si era ancora seduto. L’uomo, un corpulento settantenne che lo seguiva da meno di un anno e con cui aveva avuto a che fare soltanto in occasione di un paio di controlli, non se la prese minimamente per la sua totale mancanza di cortesia. Forse, pensò distrattamente Brian, chi entra qui è esentato dalle inutili buone maniere di questo mondo, visto che con tutta probabilità in questa stanza gli viene detto che dovrà abbandonarlo presto.

Il medico gli indicò di nuovo la sedia “Si accomodi, la prego”

Brian si irrigidì con una smorfia di fastidio e sedette lasciando sonoramente cadere la cartella sulla seconda poltrona “Cosa diavolo c’è che non va?”

Il medico sfilò gli occhiali da lettura e gli rivolse la sua totale attenzione “Da quanto ha notato questi sintomi?”

“Circa due mesi, qualcosa di meno” Brian serrò le mascelle “E’ quello che penso?”

“Mi descriva di nuovo le sue condizioni” il medico incrociò le braccia al petto, il volto severo coronato dai capelli bianchi e ribelli era estremamente concentrato, le rughe sulla fronte ancor più pronunciate.

Brian lo fissò incredulo “L’ho già fatto, ha la mia dannata anamnesi davanti il naso! Cosa dicono gli esami?” chiese quasi rabbioso, ma il medico non si premurò nemmeno di rispondere continuando a fissarlo in attesa e Brian emise un verso sconcertato, alzò le mani e parlò “Ok, come vuole! Nausea, soprattutto al mattino, calo di peso, insonnia e sonnolenza durante il giorno, dolore al ventre e alle ossa quando faccio movimento fisico, soprattutto...” si fermò un istante “soprattutto all’inguine”

“male alla gola?”

“Si, ora che ci penso” Brian sentì un lieve brivido, credeva fosse una lieve infreddatura “dannazione, il cancro è tornato?”

Il medico lo squadrò e dopo un attimo quasi eterno gli indicò il lettino e il paravento “Le risponderò dopo averla visitata”

“Come?” Brian lo guardò incredulo “mi hanno già visitato la settimana scorsa, non ci sono altri noduli al solo testicolo che mi è rimasto, e...”

“La prego, Mr Kinney!” la pazienza del medico era al limite, si alzò e prese un paio di guanti in lattice dalla scatola sulla scrivania “tolga la camicia, rimanga a torso nudo e sbottoni i pantaloni, non serve che li levi”

Brian si irrigidì “non controlla il testicolo?”

“no, come ha già detto lei è già stato controllato” il dottore si spostò verso il lettino, tirando dietro di se un macchinario che Brian non riconosceva, con un grosso monitor e una specie di mouse dalla forma oblunga.

Brian si alzò sentendo le mani sudate. Si tolse la camicia e la canotta in un colpo solo mentre camminava verso il medico, figuriamoci se lui aveva bisogno del paravento. Il medico lo fissò apparentemente sorpreso, ma non disse nulla.

Brian sbottonò i pantaloni e salì sul lettino.

“Si stenda”

“Potrebbe essere altrove, mi sta dicendo questo?”

“Per l’amor del cielo!” adesso aveva davvero tirato la corda “si stenda e mi faccia lavorare!”

“ho una sola palla, perdoni la mia necessità di sapere se potrò mai avere un’altra erezione!” Brian lo fissò con un volto fintamente stupito.

“Oh cielo!” il medico sospirò “Mr Kinney, il suo testicolo e il suo pene stanno benissimo!”

Dopo un attimo di iniziale sollievo, un presentimento poco gradito si affacciò in lui “Cos’è allora?”

“Se potessi visitarla! Non le risponderò finchè non ne avrò la certezza, mi sono spiegato?” il medico lo fissò con uno sguardo altrettanto finto e stupito. 

Brian sorrise a mezza bocca, non era male quel tipo. 

Si stese e sentì le mani del medico sul ventre “Stomaco, intestino, che cosa, dove?”

“Sicuramente non la facoltà di linguaggio!” controbattè l’uomo, Brian sbuffò e cercò di stare zitto. Sentì una piccola fitta mentre le mani inguantate del medico premevano proprio sopra l’inguine e vide che l’altro se n’era accorto. Cosa c’era lì, l’intestino? Che organo c’era, non lo ricordava! Dannazione, dov’era wikipedia quando serviva?

Il medico alzò le mani dalla sua pancia, lo guardò intensamente proprio sugli addominali scolpiti “Le farò un’ecografia, Mir Kinney. Non sentirà alcun dolore, soltanto un po’ di freddo a causa del mezzo di contrasto”

Ecografia? La facevano per i noduli alla tiroide, questo lo sapeva bene. Mal di gola? Il cancro era sulla tiroide?

Brian sentì un principio di mal di testa, comprese che era un ecografo quello a suo fianco. 

“potrebbe individuare il tumore con quella?” chiese scettico, e il medico semplicemente rispose “non credo sia un tumore la causa dei suoi disturbi, Mr Kinney e credo che questo lo chiarirà del tutto”

Un lievissimo brivido scese sulla sua schiena, ricordandosi distrattamente di una conversazione avvenuta qualche anno prima, durante la radioterapia con l’oncologo di allora. Ma era talmente assurda che svanì dopo un istante.

“Rimanga fermo” disse mentre un gel freddo e viscido, proprio come il lubrificante che tanto usava, gli veniva spalmato sul ventre. Non è la tiroide, allora.

“Si rilassi, prego”

Brian vide lo schermo diventare da blu a grigio, una miriade di puntini che per lui non significavano un beatissimo cazzo.

Vide quella che a lui pareva una macchia bianca, poi una puntino più nero degli altri, lo fissò e lo vide… muoversi. Ma che cazzo...

Il medico picchiettò due tasti, Brian vide un’immagine ingrandirsi, ora il puntino nero era una grossa chiazza apparentemente gelatinosa. E’ un tumore, quello?

“Mr Kinney, lei è gay?”

Brian lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, il cuore prese a battergli più forte “Si” disse solo. Il fatto che non avesse risposto con battute sarcastiche o con un disperato tentativo di rimorchio era già indice che la cosa non andava bene.

Il medico fissava lo schermo e ruotava sulla sua pelle il grosso mouse oblungo sul gel viscido, premendo appena “Attivo o passivo?”

“Mi vuole fottere?”

Adesso si era guadagnato un’occhiata decisa e quasi commiserante.

“Attivo, io sono attivo!” disse senza nemmeno pensarci, perchè era la pura verità “ma che cosa centra questo se il mio pene funziona?”.

“Usa protezioni?”

“Sempre” Brian rispose e tremò, perchè la parola HIV e il viso del carissimo professore si materializzarono davanti a lui.

“Dice spesso balle, Mr Kinney?”

“Ok, mi sono rotto il cazzo!” Brian scostò bruscamente la mano del medico dal suo addome cosparso di viscidume, e lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi, ma se ne fregò, alzandosi seduto e ringhiandogli quasi addosso “Che cazzo succede? E niente cazzate!”

“torni a stendersi!” intimò l’altro, ma Brian scosse il capo “Cosa c’è? Cosa centrano queste domande, cosa...”

“Deve cambiare medico, Mr Kinney!”

“E’ così suscettibile?” Brian avrebbe voluto ridere “Se mi dicesse cosa succede, sarei molto meno...”

“Lei non ha un tumore, non le serve un oncologo” il dottor Scottie lo fissò e Brian tacque quasi costernato, per poi esalare “non ho un tumore?”

“No, per niente, odiosa testa di cazzo!” il medico sbraitò lasciandolo temporaneamente senza parole, poi mise una mano sul suo torace e lo sospinse con malagrazia di nuovo disteso, Brian lo fissò con il respiro che accelerava e le pupille che si dilatavano “E allora cosa...”

“Qualcosa c’è, ma non è un tumore. A lei non serve un oncologo, serve un ostetrico!”

_ Ostetrico? _

Brian sentì il cuore fermarsi e i peli rizzarsi di puro terrore sulla nuca “cosa?” chiese ghiacciato con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, fissando quei dannati puntini grigi.

Il dottor Scottie mosse ancora il mouse del cazzo sul suo ventre e comparve di nuovo ingrandito il puntino gelatinoso che si muoveva “lei è in stato interessante, Mr Kinney. E’ gravido” gli lanciò un’occhiata sbiega “Sapeva di essere in grado di procreare? Di avere il gene della gravidanza maschile?”

Brian boccheggiò, sentendo un sudore freddo imperlargli la fronte, fissando la macchietta grigia e sussurrando appena “Si, lo sapevo, era… era emerso quando mi hanno trovato il cancro... ma…”

“Direi che è di circa… dieci settimane, forse meno…”

“Otto…” soffiò debolissimo con gli occhi incollati “no, non è possibile…”

Per la prima volta, il dottor Scottie sorrise, spostando repentino il mouse e premendo appena di più mentre ghignava sulla corona di capelli bianchi “Ah no? E allora cos’è questo?”

Brian si bloccò e un suono sconosciuto e terrificantemente bello si diffuse come un tuono d’estate.

_ TumTum Tum Tum... _

“un cuore...” esalò

“quello di suo figlio, Mr Kinney. Lei non ha un tumore, lei aspetta un bambino”

 

 

Il loft non gli era mai parso tanto bello. Entrò di corsa e chiuse la porta, sbattendosela dietro.

Grugnì e lanciò scarpe e giacca in un angolo, poi corse letteralmente al mobile bar.

Afferrò la prima bottiglia che gli capitò sotto mano e la aprì, svuotandone parte del contenuto nel bicchiere, poi la poggiò malamente sul tavolino con un suono sordo.

“Cazzo!” imprecò a mezza bocca, poi afferrò il bicchiere e nel tracannò metà in un colpo solo.

“ _Uou!_ ” gli uscì dritto dalle labbra, e serrò gli occhi dominando il bruciore intenso che la vodka liscia gli aveva lasciato sulla gola e nell’esofago “Si, così! Brucia, brucia tutto, cazzo!” esalò strozzato sentendo l’alcool entrargli immediatamente in circolo. Ne aveva bisogno, si sentiva quasi soffocare.

Aprì gli occhi, e si guardò attorno; era tutto come l’aveva lasciato al mattino prima di uscire, tutto esattamente uguale. 

_ Lui era diverso. _

Un gemito di rabbia gli si fermò alla gola uscendo strozzato, diede un altro sorso generoso e riempì ancora il bicchiere.

Prese a sudare, si slacciò la cravatta e la camicia mentre camminava e andò a fiondarsi sotto la doccia. Quasi si mise a ridere.

“Una fottuta presa in giro!” disse da solo, mentre apriva l’acqua e dava un altro sorso, sentiva gli occhi caldi e umidi, si fissò allo specchio e li vide arrossati.

Scosse il capo rabbioso, un bambino!

_ Un bambino! _ Ma che razza di catastrofica presa per il culo è un bambino per Brian Kinney? _Dentro_ Brian Kinney?

“E’ questa la mia chance, eh?” ringhiò alzando gli occhi al soffitto, come a guardare verso quel Dio così lontano che nominava sua madre, e il pensiero di sua madre fece salire ancora di più la rabbia, come se non fosse abbastanza.

Sfilò i pantaloni e la biancheria rimase nudo, poggiò il bicchiere sul lavello e si lanciò sotto il getto caldo.

L’immagine di Justin gli perforò letteralmente il cranio e boccheggiò per un solo attimo, si addossò alla parete ringhiando e imprecando.

“Fanculo!” gridò lanciando il sapone e lo shampoo a terra con rabbia “Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo!” urlò ancora, e poi le parole si confusero e divennero solo un urlo dal fondo della gola, mentre cadeva in ginocchio sulle piastrelle chiare.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, si sciacquò sommariamente e uscì.

Quasi capitolò sull’anta della doccia, ma si rese per miracolo, era così furioso che gli tremavano le mani.

“te la do io, la chance! Io la faccio bruciare questa cazzo di chance!” disse furioso, la voce arrochita per le urla, accese una sigaretta e si diresse all’armadio. Voleva una serata di guerra, la riapertura del Babylon, il suo regno; il solo modo che conosceva per tenere l’angoscia sotto controllo.

Mise i jeans stretti e la sua canotta migliore, passò abbondante profumo tra i capelli e poi andò al bagno dove con un sorso solo finì il drink sentendolo scorrere il gola con una fiammata, Dio si!

Mentre usciva, si fissò allo specchio per un attimo, e la sua immagine lo bloccò.

Era uno scherzo, non poteva che essere uno scherzo.

Si obbligò a guardare in basso, sul suo ventre. Dio, ma che razza di fottuta puttanata era?

Alzò la canotta di colpo, e si obbligò a fissarsi. Un colpo al cuore lo immobilizzò, vide i suoi addominali scolpiti, il petto liscio e largo, i muscoli del bacino con cui si spingeva dentro un culo o una bocca diversa ogni sera, tutto era lì, lucido di sudore, pronto a esplodere all’orgasmo, e... c’era qualcos’altro.

Tremò appena, c’era un lievissimo accenno, una curva appena più sporgente proprio dove quel cazzo di oncologo aveva girato e rigirato quel cazzo di affare di plastica durante quella cazzo di ecografia.

La fissò, si vedeva appena; ma c’era. _Era vero_.

Justin era partito otto settimane prima, e quell’ultima notte era successo qualcosa. E quella piccola, impercettibile, innocente curva sul suo addome adesso lo colpiva dal riflesso con un pugno al volto, come…

Abbassò con un ringhio disperato la canotta, scattò fuori dal bagno e spense furiosamente la sigaretta nel lavello.

Afferrò la giacca e uscì di corsa, nel montacarichi prese il telefono facendo scattare lo startac RazV3 tra le mani; vedeva lo schermo appannato, bere a stomaco vuoto non era stata un’idea geniale, forse. Ma era l’ultimo dei problemi, pensò mentre digitava quasi rompendo i tasti.

_ Sono al Babylon tra un’ora _

Fissò lo schermo quasi digrignando i denti, schizzò fuori dal montacarichi e corse alla macchina. Mise in moto e si udì un trillio.

“Che lento, cazzo!” imprecò aprendo la conchiglia.

_ Solito drink? _

Digitò senza nemmeno pensare.

_ Doppio _

Il suo fornitore era avvisato, la roba era in arrivo e sarebbe stato meglio per lui che fosse buona davvero, perché la sua mente aveva bisogno di fiamme.

Fece per mettere giù il telefono quando vide che dal pomeriggio c’era un sms di Mickey, in attesa di essere letto.

Non lo aprì nemmeno, gettò il telefono sul sedile della corvette e con una sgommata si mise in strada.

 

 

Michael sentiva il sudore sulla schiena, la maglietta nera che si bagnava e suo marito che si strusciava nella maniera più impudica possibile addosso a lui. Rise forte serrandogli le braccia al collo e posò le labbra al suo orecchio, per sovrastare la musica “Andiamo alla dark?”

Benmugolò e cercò le sue labbra, ballare in quel casino micidiale era ottimo se volevi strusciarti per bene e far nascere nella mente di Michael le idee migliori “Direi di si…” aveva la voce roca e Michael si espresse in una fantastica esclamazione, mentre gli prendeva la mano e si trascinava in mezzo a tutti quei corpi sudati.

La sera della riapertura, il loro mondo che tornava nelle loro mani.

Si concesse un istante a fissare lo spettacolo che aveva intorno, era un tripudio di gente, luci, colori, suoni, musica, ballo, corpi nudi e accaldati, un continuo e incessante movimento che faceva tremare le pareti appena dipinte, i pavimenti appena cambiati, tutto nuovo, eppure l’aria era la stessa e forse più bella.

Erano a casa, e la porta della darkroom gli apparve facendogli salire calore al basso ventre. Ben lo catturò in un abbraccio da dietro, si strusciò su di lui mentre continuavano a camminare come due ubriachi varcando la soglia.

“Ho voglia” Michael si sentiva particolarmente preso, quella sera. Il mondo riprendeva a girare, se il Babylon era aperto.

“E io sono qui per soddisfartela” Ben carezzò il suo viso e gli fece alzare il mento per abbassarsi su di lui e coinvolgerlo in un bacio molto umido e molto caldo.

Michael si ritrovò addossato al muro, la temperatura nella stanza era alta, sentì le mani del marito infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta, leccò la sua lingua e le luci soffuse li avvolsero, nel bozzolo di intimità presunta che rendeva quel posto sempre utile e sempre speciale.

“Ben…” mugolò sbottonando i suoi pantaloni e poi allungandosi su quelli dell’altro, che approfittò per insinuare le mani sotto la stoffa fino a serrargli le natiche strizzandole e facendolo ansimare. Le loro erezioni coperte dalla stoffa dell’intimo, si scontrarono, Michael allargò di più la bocca, lo voleva, lo desiderava, sentiva i suoi bicipiti chiuderlo in una morsa così possessiva, così soffocante, era…

“Perché Kinney? Cosa ti ho fatto?”

Si bloccarono entrambi nello stesso momento, fissandosi negli occhi, era la voce di una checca decisamente straziata che piagnucolava in un angolo remoto di quello spazio nero.

Ben corrugò appena le sopracciglia “Hai sentito?”

Michael annuì, e poi sorrise “ma chi cazzo se ne frega!” ridacchiò e riprese a baciarlo, desiderandolo sempre più, umido e saliva “Mi scopi, Ben?”

“Voltati!” Ben aveva quasi ringhiato, Michael si staccò e mentre si girava abbassandosi gli slip la voce tornò a rompere il silenzio di sospiri e gemiti della stanza del sesso pubblico “Kinney, mio Dio, non trattarmi così!”

Michael mugolò frustrato e Ben sospirò alla sua spalla “Rilassati…”

“Certo…” Michael chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli all’ennesimo gemito disperato e un grugnito frustrato gli affiorò alla bocca “Ma porco…”

Girò la testa, vide un ammasso indistinto di arti in fondo, quasi alla porta d’uscita. Poi cercò di liberare la mente, perché adesso anche per lui era il momento di…

“Non mandarmi via, ti prego!”

“Adesso basta!” ringhiò, Ben sospirò frustrato e Micheal si girò e vide parecchie altre occhiate perplesse dalle altre coppiette, l’ammasso di arti si muoveva frenetico, ma una figura era a terra in ginocchio.

Sbuffò “Brian, vedi di fare meno casino!” gridò senza remore, e si udì la voce della checca piagnucolare ancora “Ti prego, Kinney!, non mi lasciare così”

“Ma che cazzo combina?” ringhiò Michael, e in quel momento un lampo di luce dalla porta d’ingresso illuminò la scena.

Ben sospirò, Michael sentì il cuore farsi piccolo. Sempre la stessa storia.

Erano in tre, lui era il solo ad avere ancora i pantaloni addosso, appena calati, e stava scopando con una furia inimmaginabile un morettino estasiato contro il muro, che ansimava a ogni affondo spietato. Brian aveva il viso contratto, gli occhi chiusi e il torace nudo segnato da mille rivoletti di sudore, la schiena che si contraeva a ogni spinta.

La checca a terra era desiderosa di averne anche lei, un pochino, l’uomo era biondo, nudo e lo fissava disperato.

Michael lo vide; niente biondi per Brian.

Un attimo solo, una spinta che fece letteralmente sobbalzare il morettino che gemette indecente e Brian emise un suono strozzato dal fondo della gola, schiacciandolo al muro. Era venuto, e sul volto comparse un’espressione quasi di sofferenza, e si sfilò quasi con troppa violenza dal ragazzo che aveva di fronte che gemette di dolore, mentre scivolava sul muro sporco del suo stesso sperma appena emesso.

“Dio, sei unico…” echeggiò la sua voce, Brian si accasciò al muro a suo fianco, il pene fuori dai pantaloni. Michael lo vide sfilarsi il preservativo e poi passarsi una mano sull’addome e contrarre il volto in una smorfia di dolore, un’altra.

Poi aprì di colpo gli occhi e fissò la checca bionda a terra “lo vuoi anche tu?”

Brian aveva quasi gridato, Michael e Ben erano trasaliti, tutti nella dark erano trasaliti. Il biondo a terra l’aveva fissato adorante, non gli interessava se il ragazzo a suo fianco era praticamente morto con il sedere a pezzi.

“Bene!” Brian sorrise pericolosamente, accese una sigaretta, soffiò fuori il fumo e allungò una mano afferrandolo per la nuca, tirandoselo prepotentemente addosso. Il biondino emise un gridolino e calò sul suo membro con il viso 

“Allora, succhiamelo!” ringhiò Brian e si udì un suono inconfondibile e un gemito lasciò le labbra di Brian.

Si udì un sussulto da parte del biondo e Brian lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro mentre serrava con una mano i capelli biondi, i denti stretti e il sudore sulle tempie.

Micheal lo fissò scuotendo la testa e gridò ancora “Ti ho detto di fare piano!”

Brian stavolta diede segno di aver sentito e sbuffò facendo aumentare il ritmo alla bocca del suo amante, mentre il precedente era ancora steso a terra ansimante “Non rompermi il cazzo, Mickey, fatti scopare e vai fuori!”

“Vacci tu!” Michael era furioso e Brian ridacchiò appena “Dio, no! Io qui mi diverto!”

Rise ancora, e poi gemette mentre il pompino aumentava.

Michael lo fissò, sentì la bocca di Ben sulla sua nuca e si ricordò della sua dolorosa e pulsante erezione, che la rabbia aveva semplicemente aumentato.

Si girò scuotendo la testa “Razza di idiota… Dio, si Ben!” ansimò e puntò le mani al muro “Ben, devi dirti di cosa ho bisogno o ci pensi tu?” sussurrò roco e furioso e suo marito ridacchiò, poggiando il suo membro proprio sulla sua apertura “Devo…”

“No, ti prego… non voglio aspettare… Dio!”e Michael urlò, preso dal marito con un unico affondo. Michael sospirò, si sentiva completo e pronto a tutto. Si spinse contro di lui, quel contatto annullò qualsiasi altra sensazione, Ben lo strinse e un affondo dopo l’altro, prima lentamente e poi sempre più veloce, quasi maligno, loscopò contro il muro, gonfiandosi dentro di lui, non dandogli tregua, portandolo al limite e facendolo venire dritto nella sua mano.

Michael gli crollò quasi addosso, ma Ben era forte, era suo marito, e scopare con lui lì dentro era una delle cose che maggiormente lo eccitava. Aveva la testa sulla sua spalla, ansimava e cercava fiato e girò il volto per poterlo baciare “Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?”

“Sentimentale e copione…” Ben era sfinito quanto lui, ma l’avrebbe rifatto anche subito.

Michael sorrise e ridacchiò e in quel momento arrivò alle sue orecchie un’imprecazione. Si staccarono ricomponendosi e Michael strabuzzò gli occhi “Ma che cazzo combina?”

Ben si girò anch’egli, effettivamente qualcosa non andava. Le due checche di turno erano entrambe accasciate a terra, e Brian invece si stava dirigendo, ancora con i pantaloni a mezza coscia verso la porta d’emergenza.

La questione era che caraccolava pericolosamente, sbandando a destra e sinistra, era ubriaco, non c’erano altre ipotesi, era…

“Oh no…” Michael gemette sollevando la zip e sentendo il tonfo sordo che il corpo magro dell’amico aveva fatto cadendo sul pavimento. Brian imprecò vivamente, girandosi sulla schiena e mettendosi le mani al ventre, dove spiccavano i boxer sotto i pantaloni slacciati. Si passò una mano sull’inguine, e il volto gli si contorse. _Di nuovo?_ Michael lo notò, era un gesto strano su Brian, disteso a terra ansimante e stordito.

“Lo andiamo a prendere?” Ben abbracciò Michael su un fianco, baciandolo dolcemente sulla mascella e Michael fissò Brian che faticosamente si rimetteva in piedi, finalmente chiudeva i jeans e arrivava, sbattendoci sopra, alla porta, aprendola e sparendo nel buio.

“Non ancora” Michael sorrise e guardò il marito “prima fammi bere, poi riportami qui… e magari dopo, facciamo una buona azione, ok?”

Ben rise trascinandolo fuori, non erano che le due di notte.

Michael lanciò da sopra la spalla un’ultima occhiata alla porta aperta nella notte, dove la sagoma lunga e sfinata d Brian si vedeva ciondolare in lontananza.

Non poteva fare niente per lui, lo sapeva, era un dolore così forte quello per Justin che l’avrebbe consunto, probabilmente, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con anima viva, nemmeno con lui.

Dopo sarebbe andato a vedere come stava, lo sapeva. Ma era stanco di corrergli dietro e sistemargli le rogne, stanco di fargli da mamma. Brian scivolò lungo un muro esterno e Michael lo vide lì, prendersi la testa tra le mani e rimanere immobile.

Poi si girò e andò a bere con suo marito.

 

 

 


	2. capitolo due

Brian scosse appena la testa, gesto poco furbo. Un dolore sordo e lancinante gli si propagò dritto alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi, accecato dalle luci ospedaliere sopra di lui.

“Odio questo posto…” gli uscì dalla bocca quasi senza voce e un colpo di tosse lo scosse da capo a piedi.

“Signor Kinney, adesso… deve rilassarsi”

Un grugnito gli affiorò alle labbra, la donna davanti a lui lo fissava con aperta disapprovazione. Lui lo notò, era lunedì mattina e il suo umore era più nero della pece.

“Che cazzo guardi?” ringhiò. La donna trasalì appena, castana e sulla quarantina, una repressa senza dubbio.

“nulla, mi scusi” sussurrò lei appena arrossita, e lui quasi si pentì della propria aggressività.

Il corpo è mio e me lo gestisco io, avrebbe voluto urlarle, ma la gola e le membra gli facevano troppo male, dopo il fine settimana che si era appena concluso.

Si sbrighi! Avrebbe voluto urlare. Non sentiva quasi più le gambe, ma era riuscito nel suo intento, ovvero non pensare, assolutamente non pensare a niente.

Una vocina dentro di lui gli domandò che cosa cazzo ci aveva guadagnato. Adesso era lunedì, e tutto era ancora come prima, ma lui serrò le palpebre e sentì le mani della dottoressa tastargli il ventre. Faceva male e grugnì tendendosi come una corda.

“Piano!” soffiò, ma la donna stavolta non tacque “Ha esagerato, lo sa?”

“Niente di più del solito” articolò cercando di non gemere, perché lei premeva proprio nel punto da cui partivano le fitte. Gettò la testa indietro, semisdraiato su quel cazzo di lettino con addosso una stupida vestaglia di carta cotone blu “proprio lì deve premere?”

“Ha esagerato, e il suo corpo cerca di dirglielo”

Brian la guardò serrando il denti, lottava per tenere le mani sui fianchi, ma ebbe uno scatto con il bacino “Fa male!” esclamò all’ennesima fitta e lei tolse le mani.

Lui era già sudato, la donna lo fissò da dietro la mascherina chirurgica “Abbassi la camicia sul ventre, scopra l’inguine”

“Non posso sollevarla?” ridacchiò arrogante come sempre, cos’è, la repressa non voleva vedergli il cazzo? Avrebbe potuto dirle quanti al suo posto sarebbero stati felici, quanti…

“Se la solleviamo potrebbe scivolare in basso, ma dal basso invece non verrà a occultare il campo di lavoro” lui si bloccò, la donna era quasi annoiata e incrociò le braccia al petto, sopra un camice di color verde acqua “E’ semplice, ciò che scende poi non sale, Non dovrebbe essere un concetto tanto estraneo a lei, Mr Kinney”

Brian la guardò e tacque; se l’era cercata. Sollevò le mani e abbassò la camicia, espose il ventre sotto le luci bianche della sala operatoria in day hospital. Un guizzo gli scattò allo stomaco quando vide la piccola curva appena accennata vibrare sotto i suoi respiri. Distolse lo sguardo.

“Si rilassi” un’infermiera accostò lentamente un respiratore al suo viso, e lui inalò, mentre la dottoressa spalmava altro gel di contrasto viscido e accendeva un ecografo “Si rilassi e cerchi di non pensare a nulla. Durerà poco”

Brian fece come aveva detto, respirò a fondo e sentì la testa galleggiare appena. Lentamente i suoi muscoli si ammorbidirono, e vide con la coda dell’occhio una siringa dall’ago lunghissimo comparire nelle mani del medico.

La donna lo fissò, mentre una terza infermiera reggeva al suo posto l’ecografo e lei afferrava con entrambe le mani lo strumento chirurgico “ha paura?” chiese senza inflessione.

Lui scosse appena la testa, ed era vero.

“bene”.

Brian fissò il soffitto, l’anestetico funzionava alla grande, e quando avvertì la puntura un solo verso di fastidio abbandonò il suo corpo.

“Non si muova, conti fino a dieci e sarà finita!” la dottoressa era perentoria mentre aspirava dal suo ventre e Brian rimase immobile, non contò, ma dopo quel che gli parve un attimo sentì l’ago uscire.

“Fatto” 

Abbassò gli occhi, una minuscola puntura si posizionava sul lato sinistro del suo addome, spennellata di gel e tintura di iodio.

Lui scostò l’anestetico tra le proteste dell’infermiera, ma la dottoressa non disse nulla.

“Tra quanto…” articolò a stento e la donna sfilò la mascherina chirurgica con un accenno di sorriso “poco, molto poco. L’amniocentesi è un esame di routine ormai”

Brian deglutì, l’infermiera a fianco del medico gli pulì l’addome e gli applicò un cerotto, lasciandolo comunque appiccicoso. Lui si fissò con disgusto “Cosa ci dirà…” alzò gli occhi sfinito.

“Lei ha avuto un cancro” la dottoressa sfilò i guanti e inaspettatamente sollevò la vestaglia aiutandolo a rimettersela “ed è un uomo. Non devo dirle come sia assolutamente raro per un maschio rimanere gravido dopo un cancro e la radioterapia”

Brian deglutì e voltò lo sguardo.

La dottoressa guardò il suo volto e proseguì “Sapremo se sta bene, se ci sono malformazioni, se… se la radioterapia ha provocato qualche malattia genetica, qualche mutazione…”

“la prego, basta!”

Brian girò di scatto la testa, sentendo il petto stringersi in una morsa di paura “E’ di mio figlio che parliamo! Le dispiacerebbe…”

“Mi scusi” la dottoressa lo interruppe e lui si calmò “sapremo anche il sesso, se lo desidera”

Brian avvertì un brivido freddo, era troppo, era decisamente troppo.

“posso andarmene?”

“Aspetti ancora qualche minuto e poi potrà alzarsi” la dottoressa lo squadrò “ma la avverto che il suo stile di vita non fa bene al bambino, e…”

“non gli ho chiesto io di mettersi qui dentro, quindi adesso deve accettare le regole dell’affitto!”

Nella sala scese il silenzio, Brian deglutì e si sollevò dal lettino, incurante delle proteste delle infermiere.

Scese e ritrovò la posizione eretta, mentre la nausea per l’ennesima volta saliva a increspargli le labbra.

“Mr Kinney, forse dovrebbe parlare a un ostetrico” lui si girò e la dottoressa lo stava squadrando seria, e con una vena di compassione “Ci sono anche altre opzioni e lo sa anche lei”

“L’aborto?” Brian ridacchiò e sfilò senza alcun pudore la camicia, provocando parecchie reazioni nelle donne presenti, ma non nella dottoressa, che non tolse gli occhi dai suoi nemmeno un istante. Lesbica, la classificò.

Sollevò il mento a fronteggiarla “Sarebbe la volta che mia madre mi fa uccidere…” ridacchiò passandosi una mano al volto “Checca e abortisco pure… tutto ciò che un cattolico può volere da suo figlio…”

“la scelta è sua, non di sua madre” la donna non aveva remore e lui capì che glielo stava consigliando.

“Mi ci vede come padre?” Brian la fissò, nudo, con le occhiaie, sfinito da un fine settimana che non vedeva l’ora di replicare. Sfinito dall’essere semplicemente Brian Kinney.

“No, per niente”

Lui annuì, era stata sincera almeno.

“la chiameremo per i risultati, sempre che siano ancora necessari” disse girandosi e uscendo fuori dalla stanza.

Brian si avvicinò ai suoi vestiti, sentiva ancora dolore, e la nausea saliva. Evitò di guardarsi allo specchio mentre infilava i jeans. C’era un modo solo di far finire quella dannata presa per il culo, non sarebbe stato tanto più doloroso che togliersi un dente , in fondo.

 

 

Michael sentì squillare il telefono proprio mentre stava sistemando alcuni fumetti nei ripiani più alti, dannazione, mai che suonasse quando era con i piedi giù dalla scala.

Sbuffò e prese a scendere cercando di non ammazzarsi e s’inciampò contro uno scatolone.

“Cazzo!” grugnì saltellando, il telefono era già al quarto squillo quando lo afferrò e rispose, con il fiatone “Pronto?”

“Michael?”

“Linz!” Michael non aveva nemmeno guardato chi fosse, si poggiò al bancone della fumetteria e alzò il piede per massaggiarsi le dita schiacciate “Ciao, come va?” 

“Ok, Michael, tutto perfettamente ok, se non che la tua piccola progenie sta iniziando a parlare e non ti dico che in fretta impara le parolacce!”

Michael rise di cuore “Sta ben vero?”

“E’ fantastica, ma Gus non è proprio lo specchio ideale, sai?”

“Tutto suo padre!” ironizzò Michael, e l’immagine di Brian che cadeva a terra, ubriaco sfatto nella darkroom gli affiorò in testa. Non l’aveva più visto, forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo “Come mai mi chiami?”

“Brian”

Ecco, avrebbe sicuramente dovuto chiamarlo “Cos ha fatto?” sospirò guardandosi intorno, non voleva che i suoi clienti sentissero.

“Ha cambiato numero?”

La domanda sorprese appena Michael, ma si rilassò all’istante “Solo per questo? Oddio… si, ha cambiato numero quasi due mesi fa. Non hai quello nuovo?”

Linz tacque, al di la della linea sentì un sospiro “no, di solito chiama lui, Michael”

“ma come…” poi capì e sospirò. 

“Io sento Justin per lavoro, se non lo so, non posso dirglielo” Linz formulò il pensiero al posto suo “Michael, non l’avrei mai pensato, sai?”

“nessuno l’avrebbe mai pensato” Michael si passò due dita sull’attaccatura del naso “Posso chiederti io una cosa?”

“Certo!”

“Come sta Justin?”

Michael sentì un lieve risucchio e Linz parlò quasi titubante “Veramente, Michael?”

“Oddio, Linz, come…”

“E’ un dio, Michael”

Michael si bloccò, sentendo quelle parole, senza capire “Cosa?”

“Dovresti vedere i suoi lavori, Michael! Sono spettacolari, sono… cazzo, fantastici, vividi, carichi di espressività, colori accostati in maniera a dir poco spettacolare…”

Michael non trattenne un sorriso “Davvero?”

“Dio, si!” Linz ridacchiò “ha già esposto, sai? E ne ha venduti parecchi! E tutti lo adorano!”

A queste parole, Michael si bloccò, scorse dietro di se, tutto tranquillo, era il suo cuore a battere così forte “A questo proposito…”

“Si, scopa, e ha già infranto parecchi cuori in sole otto settimane” Michael chiuse appena gli occhi, Linz non era da mezze misure “ma solo quello, come credo che faccia il nostro Kinney, no? No, Michael, Justin è adorato da tutti, ma non ha alcun interesse se non l’arte, ecco… come dire? Sai che sta chiuso nello studio oltre dodici ore al giorno? Ha perso quasi cinque chili, santo cielo!”

“Cosa?” Michael era incredulo.

“Sta lavorando come un pazzo, e tutto questo da i suoi frutti. E’ conosciuto nell’ambiente, non devo dirti io che Justin si sa far benvolere, è geniale, è forte, ma… anche se è felice, gli manca un pezzo. E si vede, io lo vedo. E lui non vuole che Brian lo sappia”

Micheal tacque, era un argomento delicato, ma non aveva saputo resistere “Grazie Linz”

“Michael, Justin è qui per il suo sogno, e lo sta realizzando, tra meno di un anno se va avanti così potrebbe fare la sua personale, capisci? Ed è felice, perché l’arte è la sua anima, la mano trema perfino di meno! Ma gli manca qualcosa, i suoi occhi non sono più sunshine, non so se mi spiego?”

“Ti sei spiegata benissimo” Michael sospirò appena “Non dire a Brian che l’ho chiesto, e non dirgli nulla. Deve uscirne da solo”

“Sono d’accordo, ma qualcosa non torna però, non mi ha chiamato questo fine settimana”

“Era troppo impegnato a fottere il mondo intero alla riapertura del Babylon!” ridacchiò l’altro scuotendo il capo “senti ti invio il suo numero”

“Così lo posso insultare, grazie!” ridacchiò.

Si salutarono e Michael chiuse la conversazione, fissando il telefono.

Era tutto così strano, così… fottutamente strano. Qualcosa non gli tornava, ma non avrebbe forzato Brian. Ci aveva già provato, ma con scarsi risultati. 

Doveva dargli tempo, lo sapeva; sospirò e si rivolse ai clienti in attesa.


	3. capitolo tre

La cena del venerdì sera di fine mese, a casa di Debbie con abbondanza di fritti e pasticciati, era indeclinabile, lo sapeva bene. Se fosse rimasto a casa, tutti l’avrebbero assillato e nemmeno cambiare numero sarebbe servito.

Brian c’era andato, ma il suo sguardo freddo e il solito sorriso da condor avevano immediatamente reso l’idea di come stesse a tutti, e sperava fossero sufficienti a tenerglieli lontani. Soprattutto dopo aver avuto i risultati dell’amniocentesi e la domanda diretta, proprio quel pomeriggio, di che cosa intendeva fare. Non c’era molto tempo per decidere, gli aveva ricordato la dottoressa dopo averglieli letti al telefono.

_ Lui aveva davvero deciso? _

Stappò la birra e lanciò la giacca di pelle in un angolo, la casa era colma di gente. Mancavano Linz e Melanie, erano a New York. Aveva preso un sorso più lungo di birra, mentre Emmett si avvicinava.

“Ti ho visto in gran forma, Kinney, lo scorso weekend!” Emmett l’aveva squadrato con la solita faccia da schiaffi “Hai dato grande sfoggio delle tue doti, ma mi han detto che poi avevi problemi di equilibrio!”

Brian aveva bevuto un lungo sorso di birra, e poi aveva alzato un sopracciglio “e cadendo sono finito dentro un altro culo, sai? Pare fosse largo quasi quanto il tuo!”

“Solita gentilezza attiva, vedo!”

“Solito impiccione passivo, vedo!”

Brian aveva lasciato volutamente perdere ogni discorso, bevendo ancora; ma era tutto nella norma, quasi confortante.

La cena, poi, era stata tranquilla, per la prima volta dopo settimane non gli era partita la nausea al solo sentire odore di cibo. Poteva considerarlo quasi un miracolo, è per quello aveva anche approfittato di chiedere un bis delle lasagne. Nessuno lo aveva notato, forse solo una lieve occhiata più lunga da parte di Michael, ma il suo solito modo di fare non curante era stato sufficiente a togliere di dosso a lui e alla sua figura l’attenzione generale il tempo di fare un pasto completo per la prima volta da giorni, in silenzio e senza rotture di palle.

Felice di essere finalmente riuscito a mangiare decentemente, aprì la terza birra e prese il suo solito posto nel soggiorno di Debbie, il divano fiorito, mentre Michael e l’anima gemella Ben si stendevano sul tappeto e tutte le restanti sedie, poltrone e sgabelli venivano occupati da Ted, da Emmett, dagli altri insomma, quasi con religiosa fedeltà al proprio posto, ciascuno sapeva che quella sedia era sua e così sarebbe stato, neanche ci fosse un cazzo di nome inciso sopra.

Era strano essere lì sapendo però che c’era qualcosa in più dentro di lui. Ovviamente era consapevole che tutti lo guardavano cercando di capire come se la stesse cavando. Sentiva i loro occhi addosso, e sapeva che di li a poco sarebbero stati ancora più opprimenti, non era facile dire certe cose, lui era Brian Kinney.

Sdraiato sul divano, con la terza bottiglia mezza vuota nella sinistra e la destra sotto la testa come cuscino, con una gambapenzoloni, sentiva tutte le voci degli altri e tutto sembrava così assurdo. Forse lo era. Poi passava una mano sulla pancia e capiva che era vero.

“Non è possibile, Emmett! Liverpool è sorpassata...”

Emmett rispondeva ridacchiando alle stupide confutazioni di Ben su quale fosse la più importante città  del mondo per la musica, che teneva Michael tra le braccia, Debbie in una sedia che fumava serena e sorridente...

Brian respirò appena più a fondo e non tolse gli occhi dal soffitto mentre la sua bocca si apriva da sola, stupendo quasi se stesso, probabilmente l’alcool iniziava a farsi sentire.

“Aspetto un bambino”

Emmett rise ancora, e anche Ben, probabilmente l’aveva detto troppo piano, ma l’aveva detto, anche se non l’avevano sentito e andava bene così...

“Brian, cos’hai detto?”

No, Michael, come sempre, aveva sentito.

Girò gli occhi su di lui, che adesso lo fissava con il volto semplicemente immobile, e attorno a lui tutti si rendevano conto che il discorso tra i due amici non era una cazzata, perché il viso di Michael sembrava di pietra. Alzò appena le spalle e disse ancora.

“Aspetto un bambino”

In quel momento, sentirono tutti e ci fu silenzio, imbarazzato, stupefatto e ammutolito silenzio. La stanza muta a fissare Brian Kinney, sdraiato come una sera qualsiasi sul vecchio divano a fiori. Anche se la serata era diventata tutto tranne che ordinaria.

Brian tornò a guardare il soffitto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, calmo e appena stranito. Erano giorni che gli pareva di galleggiare in continuazione.

Emmett emise un verso di sorpresa, il primo suono nel silenzio, il primo ad avere il coraggio di farlo, c’era da dargliene atto.

“Brian, oddio... Hai detto... Bambino?” Quasi pigolò, guadagnandosi un’occhiata quasi annoiata, ma i suoi occhi sbarrati e il volto piegato in una smorfia incredula fecero il resto “Cosa... cosa significa, scusa?”

Ecco, questo era ciò che si sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

“Emmett, ti hanno scopato anche il cervello?” Brian non seppe trattenere un verso di stizza “cosa significa, ti serve un disegno?”

Emmett spalancò la bocca incredulo e quasi isterico, ormai, agitando scomposto le mani avanti a se.

“ma è impossibile, è la cosa più rara del mondo, e tu sei... insomma sei Brian Kinney!” Emmett aveva una voce stridula che però riassumeva perfettamente il concetto di fondo di tutti quelli dentro la stanza, ancora perduti nel silenzio dello stupore, allargò le mani e scosse il capo “è impossibile ... è...”

“Sei serio?”

Michael parlò con voce bassa e fredda, e Brian, ancora disteso sul divano, voltò la testa e lo fissò. L’amico si era sollevato seduto, davanti un Ben con gli occhi allucinati, lo guardava negli occhi con un colorito pallido “Brian, se è una balla delle tue...”

Ma si fermò perchè Brian, con un gesto apparentemente noncurante, si era semplicemente sollevato la maglietta nera sul ventre “cosa ti sembra, Mickey?”

Adesso era davvero silenzio; la curva appena accennata sugli addominali duri era qualcosa di così inequivocabile da lasciare senza fiato. Li fissò, uno ad uno, per poi guardare ancora l’unico di cui gli importava davvero qualcosa. Parlò con una tranquillità che non aveva “Sono di nove settimane. Prima o dopo l’avreste visto, volevo solo... dirvelo” tornò semplicemente a dire, prima di voltare la testa ancora sul soffitto scolorito riabbassando la maglietta.

“Cazzo, Brian, volevi solo dircelo?”

Michael imprecò, Brian chiuse gli occhi, consapevole di aver scatenato la sua reazione, ma anche se ci pensava adesso, non sapeva trovare un altro modo per comunicarlo. A ben pensare, anche se erano solo le undici di sera, si sentiva sfinito, dentro e fuori.

“Justin lo sa?”

Ecco, quello era doloroso; adesso non era più galleggiare, era cadere e sbattere sul fondo. Brian girò le pupille stanche verso un furibondo Michael che stava per scattare a mollargli un sonoro pugno al volto perfetto, e la sua tranquillità sorprese per primo lui stesso.

“Visto che grazie a Mickey sapete tutti chi è l’altro padre, e che la mia risposta è no, che non lo sa, comunico anche che non lo deve sapere” aveva il volto duro adesso, il dolore lo scuoteva sempre “fine della storia, anche perché non so se durerà”

“Ma che cazzo dici? Un cazzo, fine della storia!” Mickey aveva urlato, Brian con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Debbie spegnere precipitosamente la sigaretta, gli era quasi venuto da ridere. Forse uno spinello avrebbe aiutato a rasserenare l’atmosfera generale...

“Cazzo, Brian!” Mickey si era sporto verso di lui con violenza e se l’era trovato vicino all’improvviso, fermandosi solo all’ultimo forse più colpito dalla sua apparente calma e indifferenza che dalla notizia bomba in se “Se pensi di fare una delle solite scene da grande Kinney in questa situazione, ti sbagli di grosso! Tu DEVI dirglielo, come puoi pensare di...”

“Sei carino se ti arrabbi, sai?” Brian ridacchiò tra lo stupore generale, mentre Michael scuoteva la testa rabbioso 

“devi smettere di...”

Brian sorrise, giocando con la bottiglia di birra nella mano sinistra “Non devo un cazzo, soprattutto non a Justin”

“ma come puoi dire questo?” gridò Michael e stavolta Brian, come se avesse improvvisamente ricordato la rabbia che covava dentro di lui, reagì, scattando seduto, fronteggiandolo a muso duro e quasi ringhiando ferocemente la risposta.

“Significa che lui è a inseguire il suo sogno e io sono qui, esattamente dove dovrei essere. I nostri rapporti non interessano a nessuno di voi, ok? E non importa né di bambini, né di bambine o di altre cazzate da froci!”

“Chiami tuo figlio una cazzata da froci?”

Quella frase lo colpì più duro di qualsiasi pugno, e la sua rabbia si sgonfiò, come un palloncino rotto. Fissò il pavimento.

“No... ma è _mia figlia_ , come hai detto tu” poi alzò gli occhi verdi su Michael “e non ha bisogno di nessuno, probabilmente nemmeno di me”

Michael aprì di più gli occhi, immobile alle sue parole “Cosa…”

Brian, per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato quel discorso quasi senza capo ne coda, si concesse l’ombra di un sorriso “Si, è una bambina…” disse piano.

“Una bambina…” era la voce di Debbie, lui alzò piano la testa e la vide con gli occhi lucidi. Gli caddero gli occhi su una foto appesa la muro, una Debbie giovane con suo figlio sorridente tra le braccia, in un giardino fiorito nei colori troppo accesi degli spettacolari anni settanta. Brian la fissò, domandandosi se sarebbe mai stato in grado di reggere sua figlia allo stesso modo.

Fece per dare un sorso di birra, ma con un scatto Michael gli portò via la bottiglia con sguardo allibito e furibondo “ma sei impazzito a bere? Di un po’, hai fumato stasera? Prendi le vitamine e quelle cose lì?”

Un verso di sorpresa infastidita affiorò alle labbra di Brian.

“Dio, calmati, sembri una donna isterica! Non inizierai a rompere i coglioni…”

“Ci puoi giurare!” Michael si alzò in piedi torreggiando su di lui e Brian alzò le sopracciglia sinceramente stupito, mentre Michael letteralmente ringhiava al suo viso “perché da adesso in poi ti comporterai bene, farai tutto quello che c’è da fare, e se così non sarà ti pesterò a sangue con le mie mani, chiaro?”

Brian lo fissò storcendo le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico e alzandosi in piedi, fissandolo di nuovo dall’altro in basso “Non ti riguarda, Michael, mettitelo bene in testa, e se vuoi proprio saperlo credo che sia meglio se la cosa finisce entro la prossima settimana!”

Michael sbarrò gli occhi “Vorresti… dannazione, vorresti abortire?” gracchiò.

Brian non rispose, distolse gli occhi. Prima era così convinto, ma ora… ora era tutto reale, tutto reale e faceva così fatica… maledizione all’alcool che l’aveva fatto parlare troppo!

“Rispondimi!”

“Non lo so!” Brian ruggì al suo viso “ma so invece che non ti riguarda!”

“E allora perché diavolo c'è l’hai detto?” Michael gridò e Brian serrò appena gli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Perché ora che lo sapete, non romperete i coglioni che comunque mi rimangono, non dimenticarlo!” Soffiò sarcastico e poi tornò a guardare l’amico di sempre con uno dei suoi ghigni meglio riusciti “e soprattutto per chiarire che non vi riguarda, non riguarda nessuno di voi, soltanto me!”

“Non mi interessa se non mi riguarda, ma farai come dico io, non rovinerai un miracolo!”

“Non è un miracolo, è una scopata sbagliata!” Brian non si era trattenuto, Michael lo fissò sconvolto e lentamente scosse il capo, rispondendo quasi in un sussurro “Allora è la scopata sbagliata più miracolosa della storia, Brian”

Si rese conto che lo fissavano con occhi diversi, proprio quello che non voleva.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Ben e distolse gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente vergognoso di se stesso.

Sbuffò e scartò Michael sulla destra, avviandosi all’ingresso a passo spedito. Dietro di lui ci fu un mormorio e la voce del suo migliore amico gli corse dietro con una vena di preoccupazione “E adesso dove vai?”

Alzò appena gli occhi infilando la giacca, vide sulla soglia del salotto Michael e Debbie che lo fissavano con apprensione.

Mise la mano sulla maniglia “ho bisogno di scopare” 

“Non puoi, Brian! Non...”

“Come ti ho già detto, il cazzo funziona e i coglioni anche!” Esclamò di fronte il volto impotente e arrabbiato di Mickey “e per me, non cambia niente, perché come ha già detto Emmett, io... sono Brian Kinney!”

“E per tua figlia questo sarà sempre il più grande dei problemi!”

Michael non si era trattenuto. 

Brian sentì lo stomaco chiudersi di fronte il viso dell’altro, ma divenne più facile una volta varcata la soglia. Justin non l’aveva sposato perché l’aveva giudicato impreparato a cambiare, e lui adesso gli dava pienamente ragione. Non importava se c’era una creatura grande come un chicco di riso che si formava dentro lui, perché era sempre e comunque Brian Kinney.

Anche con quel senso di vertigine che gli serrava la gola e che non aveva mai provato prima.

 

 

 

“Si!” esalò affondando le mani nei capelli scuri e ricci dell’uomo che glielo stava succhiando “Dio, si!” 

Poggiato al muro della dark room, con i pantaloni appena calati e un tipo con una bocca discreta che ci dava dentro, Brian si rilassò sulla parete, buttò la testa indietro e cacciò un profondo sospiro.

“Così, amore?”

La sua voce non era prevista. Ma deve proprio parlare, cazzo?

“Si, avanti!” lo incitò muovendogli con tutta la grazia possibile la sua testa, sentì la lingua sulla punta, respirò a fondo pronto a perdersi e..

“Dimmi che ti piace!” sussurrò l’uomo a torso nudo inginocchiato davanti a lui “Dimmi che ti piace, dimmi che ti piace, dimmelo!” ansimò con una vocetta stridula prima di leccarlo ancora.

“Mi piace” Brian lo disse meccanicamente, ma si ritrovò con gli occhi aperti, che seccatura!

Lo sentì prenderlo dentro, ma se sperava che avrebbe iniziato a fare sul serio, era fuori strada.

Meno di un secondo dopo, parlò ancora “Dillo! Dillo che ti piace!” ansimò quasi in falsetto.

“Mi piace” Brian lo  ripeté e con le mani spinse la testa dell’uomo, per farlo gentilmente capitolare, ma l’altro resistette “Dillo, amore, dillo...”

“Che cazzo!”

Brian sbuffò e con enorme disappunto comprese che l’orgasmo facile e liberatorio di cui aveva decisamente bisogno dopo la scena a casa di Debbie era lontano, si sollevò dalla parete, strinse i ricci tra le mani e abbassò la testa fino a fissare il volto sorridente dell’uomo avanti a lui, con la bocca umida di cui non ricordava assolutamente il nome. Lo vide sorridere e alzare le mani fino a infilarle sotto la sua maglietta nera, prendendo a scorrerle sul suo addome.

“Amore, mi piace sentirmelo dire, mi eccita...” sussurrò pensando di essere sexy, leccandosi le labbra, ma ottenne solo uno sguardo esasperato da un Brian Kinney prossimo alla frustrazione.

“e io te l’ho detto!” si ritrovò a rispondere, vedendo il sorriso del suo maschio di turno spegnersi con espressione mortificata “adesso, fai quello che  _ a me _ piace, evitando di chiamarmi amore, ok?”

“Amore...” pigolò l’altro, e Brian si chinò soffiandogli addosso “Amore un cazzo, succhia!”

L’altro si bloccò, Brian sospirò frustrato e si rimise dritto gettando la testa indietro e scostandogli bruscamente le mani dal suo torace prendendolo dai polsi “E togli queste cazzo di mani dalla mia pancia!”

“Oh, sei in imbarazzo? Ma può darsi che tu sia soltanto un po’ gonfio...”

“Cosa?”

Brian non credeva alle sue orecchie, abbassò gli occhi incredulo sull’uomo che adesso era nella fase amica del cuore e che infilò di nuovo una delle sue cazzo di mani troppo grandi sotto la maglietta fino a toccargli la curva dell’addome “Lo vedo che hai la pancetta, ma è normale, ogni tanto basta un po’ di ritenzione idrica e...”

“Mi pigli per il culo?”

L’uomo si fermò interdetto, Brian aveva quasi urlato facendo girare altre coppie intente a copulare negli angoli della darkroom dove lui era il Re, adesso lo fissava a bocca aperta “Dio Santissimo, stai per farmi un pompino e mi parli di cazzate di ritenzione idrica? Sei una cazzo di Marta Stewart per caso? mi prendi per il culo?”

“Amore...” balbettò l’uomo ora parecchio costernato, ma Brian esplose.

“In piedi!” esclamò afferrandolo per i polsi e togliendogli di nuovo la mano dal suo ventre “Non toccarmi e alzati!”

“Oh si!” mugolò l’altro sorridendo in un attimo di nuovo, obbedendo con sorriso docile, alzandosi e addossandosi a lui prendendolo di sorpresa “sai, adoro gli uomini che comandano...” e si lasciò letteralmente cadere addosso a lui.

Brian sentì l’uomo spingerlo contro il muro, mise le mani sui suoi fianchi per reggerlo mentre la bocca dell’altro affondava nel suo collo e una gamba si sollevava per serrarlo in vita “prendimi amore...”

“Cazzo...” Brian boccheggiò, ma fece forza sulle braccia e riuscì a reggere l’impatto, la musica rimbombava, ma lui sentiva solo il suo respiro affannato.

“Spostati e girati!” disse strozzato, ma l’altro si stringeva mormorando che voleva solo che lui lo facesse felice, Brian si sentì stretto, pressato, e un senso di vertigine lo colpì in pieno. Per un attimo, fu come se tutto implodesse, c’era caldo, così caldo che rovesciò la testa indietro in cerca di aria, chiuse gli occhi, deglutì appena e...

“No!” urlò, quando sentì una fitta improvvisa e stavolta molto più forte “No, Dio no!”

“Amore?”

“togliti e smettila di chiamarmi amore, coglione!” ansimò digrignando i denti, c’era caldo alla base della schiena “togliti, perdio, togliti!”

Per un qualche motivo inspiegabile, l’uomo si scostò immediatamente, proprio mentre arrivava la seconda fitta, stavolta dritta alla pancia, proprio lì, come una lama affilata. Brian gridò, mise una mano al ventre e serrò gli occhi, addossandosi al muro “Dio, no!” 

“Ma che cazzo hai, Kinney?”

Comprese che era la voce dell’uomo amica del cuore soltanto perchè era impossibile che ci fosse qualcun altro così vicino, ma aveva completamente perso l’inflessione femminea e adesso era roca e carica di apprensione “Kinney?” lo chiamò ancora e si sentì preso per le spalle.

Brian tenne gli occhi chiusi, abbassò la testa piegandosi su se stesso, arrivò una terza fitta e non seppe fare altro che gridare ancora. Si passò febbrilmente la mano sulla pancia, premendo e cercando di darsi sollievo, ma stentava a respirare e sentì altro dolore.

“Puttana porca... tu sei gravido!”

A quelle parole invece sbarrò letteralmente gli occhi e girò di scatto il volto sudato verso il torace nudo dell’altro, che non perse tempo e gli si avvicinò da dietro serrandogli le mani sotto le ascelle “Fuori da qui, serve aria!”

“Piano..” Brian sentiva le gambe molli, e lo stomaco colmo dell’abbondante cena, prese a contorcersi.

“Dio, no...”

“Siamo quasi fuori!”

L’uomo non fece complimenti, lo trascinò letteralmente fuori con Brian che incespicava a ogni passo, le fitte che si propagavano fino alla schiena.

“Ecco!”

Brian sentì una porta sbattere e l’aria fresca arrivò al suo volto sudato, e lasciò andare un sospiro a occhi chiusi mentre uscivano caraccolando dalla porta di emergenza della darkroom “Si...”

“Cammina ancora, cammina ancora!”

Aprì gli occhi, girò la testa verso l’uomo che lo sosteneva da dietro “ma tu chi cazzo sei?” riuscì a chiedere mentre voltavano l’angolo e l’altro lo addossava con gentilezza a un muro del vicolo dietro al Babylon “Tu chi cazzo...”

Ma l’uomo si scostò da lui e prese la camicia allacciata in vita con un sospiro, poi mentre la infilava disse “Sono un medico per tua immensa fortuna, e credo che tu debba vomitare”

Brian corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso, ridosso al muro e con le mani sul ventre “no, io non...” non finì la frase chinandosi su se stesso e aprendo la bocca, mentre un fiotto bollente e schifoso gli inondava la gola facendolo urlare. Non era destino che mangiasse una cena normale, evidentemente.

“Dicevi?” disse la voce sulla testa di capelli ricci, e Brian vomitò ancora, reggendosi al muro, una mano al petto e le gambe che lo sostennero per miracolo. Ci mise quasi un minuto per riprendere il controllo, seppur precario.

“Cazzo...” esalò prendendo fiato “Che male...”

“sei fortunato a cavartela così, sai? Nelle tue condizioni dovresti evitarli gli stravizi, il tuo ostetrico non t’ha detto niente?”

Brian strabuzzò gli occhi, respirando a fatica “Cosa? Io non ho un... ostetrico! E non lo voglio nemmeno, cazzo!”

Il tipo, ormai perfettamente fuori dalla parte del partner che amava sentirsi incitato mentre lo succhiava, sorrise furbescamente, pescando un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca a scosse la testa “Allora considerati fortunato, la lezione te la faccio io e gratis, perché ne hai uno davanti”

“Ci sono ostetrici maschi?” Brian lo fissò decisamente sarcastico, ma con la sua faccia stravolta ottenne solo un sorriso compassato.

“Come se importasse... Comunque… La gravidanza maschile non è come per le donne, devi assolutamente evitare fumo, droghe, perfino l’erba, alcool e ambienti troppo caldi o troppo freddi, e soprattutto sesso occasionale, almeno fino alla fine del primo trimestre, sia da attivo che da passivo. Anche una semplice gastroenterite ti farebbe finire male. Lo sai che se schiacciavo un po’ di più non te la saresti cavata con qualche contrazione, ma avresti potuto avere una minaccia d’aborto? Tu non hai l’utero, il tuo torace è debolissimo, rispetto quello di una donna!”

Brian gemette addossandosi alla parete dietro di lui “Dio, ti prego, adesso non potrò più avvicinarmi a un maschio senza sentirmi una lesbica!O peggio, un etero!”

Lo disse di getto e l’altro si mise a ridere “Aspetti un figlio, eh? Da Brian Kinney questa non me la sarei aspettata!” disse accendendo la sigaretta, e Brian si irrigidì “Parla piano!”

“Oh non preoccuparti” biascicò spegnendo il fiammifero con la sigaretta tra le labbra “Questo è segreto professionale per me” disse alzando le spalle e prendendo la cicca tra le dita “ma sono serio, se vuoi portare a termine la gravidanza...” scosse appena la testa infilando la mano libera nella tasca dei jeans “devi cambiare qualcosa, Mr Kinney, datti ai solitari lavoretti di mano, dormi regolare e limitati a poche serate, tutte tranquille. Non è una passeggiata, e certe cose le devi evitare, oppure la prossima volta potresti trovarti con del sangue tra le cosce. E non si blocca un aborto a un maschio, è impossibile”

Brian imprecò a mezza bocca, sentì un’altra fitta, ma minore e corrugò appena il volto “Mi fa ancora male” riuscì a dire e l’altro annuì “Non ne dubito, penso che avrai una nottata di merda, con parecchi dolori e altrettante corse al gabinetto. Hai sottoposto il tuo fisico a stress, bevendo e facendo sesso. Devi dargli modo di calmarsi, ma non prendere farmaci, faresti solo peggio!”

“noi...” Brian sospirò “Non abbiamo fatto sesso”

L’uomo sorrise, soffiando fuori il fumo, era della sua età, un viso aperto e tranquillo “No, lo so, ma ci eravamo vicini e tanto a tuo figlio è bastato, sei quasi al limite, hai tirato la corda, sai?” ridacchiò, e dopo un attimo di silenzio quasi sussurrò “Un figlio, eh? Sei fortunato oltre che bastardo, lo sai?”

Brian deglutì, in bocca aveva un sapore orrendo. Lo fissò con le iridi verdi che luccicavano appena “Fortunato, dici? Non posso bere, non posso fumare e non posso scopare, me lo dici che cosa resta di Brian Kinney?” concluse con una vena di rabbia, ma l’altro scosse appena la testa “Puoi avere un figlio, possibilità concessa a meno dello 0,3% della popolazione maschile, qui negli USA siamo intorno allo 0,1%, ancora meno che lo scoprono se pensi che devi essere gay per concepire! Kinney sei uno su un migliaio, sai quanti uomini lì dentro vorrebbero essere al tuo posto? capisci?” disse quasi con rabbia.

Brian si bloccò, l’altro scosse appena la testa “Credo che nella mia carriera mi capiterà di vedere al massimo altre due o tre gravidanze maschili, oltre la tua che sottolineo è la prima!”

“Chiedo l’esclusiva?” Brian alzò un sopracciglio, e si misero a ridere entrambi. Risero nella notte con il tumpa-tumpa in sottofondo, Brian sentì un’altra leggera fitta e si fermò, il medico sospirò e gettò la sigaretta “Mi chiamo George, so che l’hai dimenticato”

Brian lo fissò, poi si rimise eretto sentendo che le gambe ora lo reggevano e gli rivolse un sorriso arrogante e stanco “E perchè dovrebbe interessarmi il tuo nome?”

“perchè mi dirai grazie per averti salvato il figlio, no?”

“Grazie” disse quasi immediatamente, George sorrise e indicò il locale “non tornarci, va a casa e riposa. E trovati l’ostetrico!”

“Ho la roba lì dentro, e se devo essere sincero, quella è la mia casa” disse piano con le iridi verdi e ammiccando appena “e voi siete tutti miei ospiti”

“non scherzo”

Brian si fermò con un leggero ansimo, George corrugò appena la fronte e allungò una mano fino a posargliela sul collo, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Brian sussultò “Che cazzo fai?”

“Fermo” disse premendo due dita sulla carotide, Brian capì e si rilassò.

“hai il battito lievemente irregolare, non puoi averlo così a lungo, la pressione è troppo alta, va a casa, se vuoi tenerlo” poi improvvisamente George si fermò, fissando il Re dei Gay che distoglieva gli occhi da lui “Vuoi tenerlo, Kinney?”

Brian sospirò “Vorrei poterti dire di no, vorrei... poterti dire che non mi interessa” disse stupito della facilità con cui stava parlando a un perfetto sconosciuto, e voltò lo sguardo su George che lesse dentro quegli occhi malinconici tanto dolore da farlo quasi dubitare di essere davvero davanti a Brian Kinney “ma non posso”

“Buona fortuna allora” George sorrise “io vado a cercarmi un altro stallone...” disse prendendo a indietreggiare e dandogli le spalle, verso la porta della darkroom.

“mai come me” Brian si sentì punto sul vivo e George si voltò ridendo e allargando le braccia, senza fermarsi “chiamami tra nove mesi, ok?”

Brian sospirò, la nausea stava tornando. Si spostò da dove aveva già vomitato perchè l’odore era orribile, cercò di respirare e di riordinare i pensieri. 

“Mi rendi la vita difficile, eh?” mormorò passandosi la mano sul ventre, dove c’era la piccola curva prominente “Sei proprio sua figlia, non c’è che dire” ridacchiò da solo.

Si fermò di colpo, sconvolto.

_ Le aveva parlato. _

_ Era vera. _

Non poteva più ignorarla adesso, perchè era così presente che si stava prendendo tutto. E si stupì a scoprirsi desideroso di darle, tutto, tutto quanto. Non importava più niente, nel giro di un secondo.

Era bastato parlarle.

Brian sorrise appena tremando dall’enormità del pensiero, si passò una mano sui capelli sudati e ridacchiò da solo “Dio Mio, dobbiamo iniziare ad andare d’accordo, sai?”

Si guardò il ventre e prese un grosso respiro “E devo darti un nome, ma da quando sei arrivata ce l’hai scritto addosso. Per cui c'è poco da dire...” Si fermò solo un attimo e poi disse con la voce che tremava “Ciao Sunshine, io sono Brian. Sono... tuo padre”

Lo mormorò nel buio e si toccò il ventre, dove il chicco di riso dormiva, lasciando a lui la nausea.

“E adesso, contrariamente a tutte le mie abitudini, io e te, piccola peste, andiamo a casa!” sospirò.

Prese a camminare lentamente, i dolori erano forti, ma avrebbe saputo tenerli a bada. Si incamminò verso l’entrata della darkroom, meglio passare di lì, per prendere le sue cose.

Come camminò, senza accorgersi, continuò a sorridere.


	4. Chapter 4

Stava ancora vomitando aggrappato alla tazza quando Michael, dopo che era rientrato da circa due ore, entrò a casa sua usando le chiavi di scorta. 

“Brian?” Chiamò a gran voce. Sentendosi chiamato alzò la faccia dalla disgustosa immagine che aveva davanti e voltò appena la testa verso la porta, senza mollare la presa sul bordo che gli impediva di finire a faccia in giù nel suo stesso vomito.

“Bagno!” riuscì a gracchiare, mentre l’ennesimo conato lo coglieva e con un grugnito rigettava quella che sperava essere l’ultima parte della cena. 

“Cazzo!” Imprecò senza voce in ginocchio davanti la porcellana bianca “quanto avevo mangiato?”

“Non è tanto quanto hai mangiato, ma quanto hai bevuto, coglione!”

Brian alzò la testa esasperato, sopra di lui c’era un Michael a braccia conserte decisamente severo, con un’espressione rassegnata.

Brian socchiuse appena gli occhi, fissandolo da sotto in su “sembri quasi compiaciuto!” disse con voce roca e sfatta, mentre il suo migliore amico alzava un sopracciglio “confesso che questa scena mi da qualche soddisfazione, ho sempre voluto vederti in ginocchio, ma non davanti un cesso” esclamò con l’improvviso accenno di un sorriso divertito.

Brian, dopo un attimo perso a fissarlo imbambolato, prese a ridere come un ubriaco, scivolando quasi disteso davanti la tazza “Mickey, che rivelazione… se volevi un pompino, bastava chiedere, sai?” 

“Non sei invitante, adesso” Michael lo fissò disgustato e si tolse la giacca mentre Brian sbuffava “io sono sempre invitante, sono il Re di...” ma si fermò di colpo, mentre diventava improvvisamente più pallido, poi buttò la testa decisa verso il basso “cazzo!”

“Dicevamo?” sospirò Michael prendendo un asciugamano e bagnandolo sotto il lavello, mentre Brian si svuotava lo stomaco. Si chinò accanto a lui, attese che il momento peggiore passasse e prese a passarglielo sulle tempie e sul volto rosso e sudato per lo sforzo. Brian chiuse gli occhi alzando appena la testa e il voltò si contrasse in un’espressione sofferente.

“Fai piano...” mormorò serrando le nocche sul bordo della tazza fino a farle sbiancare “Mickey, fai piano…”

“Faccio piano” disse condiscendente Michael con un lieve sorriso, fissandolo senza capacitarsi davvero di cosa aveva davanti. Brian tossì ancora, ma senza vomitare oltre, Michael si sporse e tirò lo sciacquone. Attese altri cinque minuti di calma apparente, seduto con lui sul pavimento del bagno, prima di chiedere “riesci a tirarti su?”

Brian annuì ad occhi chiusi senza parlare, sedette lentamente sulle piastrelle e si fece aiutare ben volentieri a rimettersi in posizione eretta. Come fu in piedi, vacillò pericolosamente, ma due mani premurose lo afferrarono sotto le ascelle. Brian imprecò con una mano agli occhi “gira tutto...”

“Coraggio, pochi metri e c’è il letto…” Michael sussurrò dolcemente e Brian mosse un debole passo, poi un altro è la stanza girò di meno.

Lentamente si spostarono nella stanza da letto, Brian si distese e Michael lo aiutò a togliersi la camicia che finì dritta sul pavimento. Michael sedette sul bordo di legno continuando a tamponargli il viso con la spugna umida.

“Puzzo” mormorò Brian provocando un sorriso quasi intenerito sull’altro.

“Si, puzzi” convenne Michael e gli passò la spugna umida sulla fronte “insomma, più del solito!”

“Ma fottiti, Mickey!” Sbuffo imbronciandosi Brian mentre l’altro si metteva proprio a ridere “non è divertente!”

“Oh si!” Annuì Michael convinto tra le risate.

“Non ho scopato al Babylon”

Michael si fermò, Brian aveva gli occhi chiusi e alzò appena le spalle “ne credo che lo potrò più fare, a quanto pare per un po'. Lei è molto... esclusiva...” disse piano sollevando un braccio fino a coprirsi gli occhi.

Michael lo fissò incredulo “Brian...”

“Una sola parola e sei morto!”

“Felicitazioni”

Brian scostò il braccio, spiazzato, fissando il volto dell’amico di sempre, senza dire niente. Michael sorrise, poggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia “E’ una cosa bella, Brian”

“Anche per uno come me?”

Michael si fermò a fissarlo, Brian chiuse gli occhi e si sfilò le scarpe con i piedi, lanciandole oltre il letto e sospirando “non ne sono certo”

“E’ una cosa bella, sempre” dolcemente, Michael si sporse a tamponargli ancora la fronte “ma specialmente per uno come te”

“Diventerò grasso!”

“lo sei già!”

Si guardarono un attimo e poi scoppiarono a ridacchiare come due idioti, Michael chinò la testa asciugandosi le lacrime e Brian si mise una mano sullo stomaco, sussultando appena per l’ilarità “Cazzo, adesso nemmeno ridere si può?” esalò strozzato.

Michael puntò gli occhi sulla sua pancia “Ti fa male?”

“diciamo che la piccola è suscettibile come il padre, e le piace stare tranquilla!” sbuffò il Re di Pittsburgh, voltando la testa per fissare il cielo nero della notte “non cambio idea su quello che ho detto, spero tu non sia qui per farmi prediche o altro, perchè non è aria, credimi”

Michael non rispose come si aspettava Brian, e questi si girò a fissarlo sorpreso trovandolo con un’espressione tranquilla.

Michael annuì semplicemente “Come vuoi. Lo sappiamo entrambi che prima o dopo Justin lo verrà a sapere, ma se adesso non vuoi dirglielo, fai come credi”

“Cazzo, ti sei fatto?” Brian sorrise sarcastico, ma soprattutto sorpreso “mi aspettavo un cazziatone, o qualche telefonata fantasma a New York, o...”

“io sono tuo amico, prima che suo”

Fu una frase che aleggiò nell’aria con tutti i suoi sottintesi, Brian sentì un lieve brivido traversargli la schiena, mentre l’altro deglutiva con un sorriso appena più forzato “Ne avrai tante da fare, e da pensare da ora in poi... Questa può aspettare”

“in realtà, questa piccola peste ha già iniziato a farmi penare!” Brian si produsse in uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi mefistofelici, facendo sciogliere Michael dal calore che come sempre emanava. 

“Ah si?” sussurrò commosso e Brian ridacchiò “A quanto pare, dovrò essere casto e puro, e pulito come il culo di un bambino, guarda te? ma porca troia...”

“Ci sono altre persone a cui dovresti dirlo, lo sai?”

Brian si immobilizzò, comprendendo le sue parole in meno di un istante e rifiutando il pensiero stesso; la nausea stava tornando “non ci penso nemmeno”

Michael passò di nuovo il panno sul suo viso, ignorando l’espressione infastidita “per quanto tua madre sia una persona di vedute ristrette, può essere che l’arrivo di una nipotina sia un bene, anche per voi, può darsi che...”

“mia madre è una merda, e non si avvicinerà a mia figlia a meno di un miglio, proprio come l’ho tenuta lontana da Gus!” Brian esclamò con voce roca, ma decisa, arrivando a puntellarsi sui gomiti per fissare l’altro negli occhi con uno sguardo rabbioso e opaco dalla stanchezza “anzi, ancora di più! Perchè anche se gli uomini possono avere figli, lo sai bene che la Bibbia non lo contempla, e quindi non voglio che nemmeno l’accenno di una parola del cazzo come fuoco eterno o frutto della vergogna possa mai lambire le sue orecchie da parte di quella stronza bigotta senza cuore della donna che mi ha messo al mondo!”

“Ok!” Michael trasalì e alzò le mani avanti a se “Ok, ok, calmati...”

Brian ringhiò “Sono stato chiaro, Mickey? Mia figlia non ha una nonna, intesi?” alzò di più la voce sporgendosi su di lui “Mickey non...”

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo, tua figlia non ha una nonna!” esclamò l’altro, e lasciò che leggesse la verità nei suoi occhi “Brian, questa è la tua scelta, ma sono d’accordo anch’io!”

Con un sospiro, Brian crollò di nuovo sul letto “Nemmeno Linz e Mel lo devono sapere ok?”

Michael non chiese il perchè: Linz vedeva Justin, e prima o dopo le sarebbe scappato.

“ok” disse piano. Si sollevò seduto eretto e si stiracchiò la schiena, guardandosi distratto attorno “Dove metterai la culla? Ci hai pensato?”

Brian spalancò gli occhi “Oh cazzo, deve vivere qui!” disse come se l’avesse realizzato in quel momento e Michael scoppiò a ridere, contagiando anche lui dopo un attimo, ma durò poco.

Brian cercò di girarsi su un fianco, ma una smorfia gli si dipinse al viso “Oh no!” mugolò.

Michael scosse la testa “Appunto... bagno?”

Brian sussultò appena e poi si sollevò a fatica aiutato dall’amico che gli resse la testa mentre vomitava ancora.

 

 

 

_ Il dolore non aveva volto e nome, quella notte. Era solo tutto, tutta l’aria che permeava la stanza, che si attaccava ai loro corpi sudati, era il loro fiato che si infrangeva sulla pelle dell’altro, era amore puro che veniva divorato da una lontananza così vicina da sentirla dentro le vene. _

_ Ma Brian non aveva ceduto, e aveva spinto dentro di lui un’altra volta, sentendosi morire di piacere, completo dentro e fuori, perchè il volto arrossato ed eccitato del suo Justin era ciò che la sua anima spesso nera e fredda bramava come acqua. Spinse ancora, reggendoli le gambe su di se, entrandogli a fondo, penetrandolo con un gemito e cercando di ingannare il suo cazzo che era pronto a venire da un pezzo, ma non voleva finisse e si tratteneva a stento, perchè ogni spinta lo allontanava e lo teneva al contempo lì, e se fosse venuto si sarebbe sdraiato a suo fianco per poi cadere nel sonno, e al suo risveglio non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno con lui. _

_ Ma Justin lo sapeva, e anche lui cercava di non godere di ciò che era semplicemente perfetto. I suoi occhi color dell’oceano erano liquidi, dolenti e affamati di Brian, come se fosse la prima volta, teneva le mani lungo i fianchi per paura che solo sfiorandogli la pelle sarebbe esploso, senza toccarsi per prolungare il piacere oltre i limiti della notte, come se l’aereo maledetto che l’avrebbe condotto lontano si fosse potuto fermare per attendere i loro orgasmi. _

_ Poi un attimo, una spinta appena più profonda e la realtà li aveva centrati come bersagli da tavolo, e Brian aveva spalancato la bocca scosso dalla prima frustata di piacere. _

_ “Justin!” aveva emesso strozzato e l’altro con un gesto secco se l’era tirato addosso, alzando le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi, toccandolo finalmente e ansimando con lui mentre l’orgasmo saliva incontrollato. Brian aveva un odore che non avrebbe mai potuto confondere con altri un istante prima di venire e affondò il naso nel suo collo, perchè era l’ultima volta che se ne sarebbe nutrito. _

_ Un’altra spinta veloce, dentro, a fondo, senza più controllo, pelle che sfregava bollente, cervelli annebbiati e un abbraccio così stretto che non c’era nemmeno il fiato, che si esaurì del tutto quando esplosero assieme. _

_ “J... Justin!” Brian gridò sulla sua spalla e un gemito indecente lasciò le labbra del suo raggio di sole che lo strinse dentro godendo con lui, languido e abbandonato ai suoi affondi, lo strinse alle spalle e sentì la lingua di Brian leccarlo piano e la sua voce chiamarlo ancora. _

_ Si mossero sentendosi già sfiniti, crollando sul letto di traverso, gambe intrecciate e respiri veloci su cuori che correvano troppo. _

_ Erano venuti, tutti e due, e adesso, come mille altre volte, il sesso era finito. _

_ Justin sentì il cuore congelarsi, le membra rifiutarsi di lasciare la pelle dell’amante addosso a lui. Brian non sapeva nemmeno pensare, sapeva solo desiderare che non fosse... _

_ “Dormi” sussurrò Justin, con un tono graffiato e stanco, tenendolo ancora dentro di se “Dormi, Brian...” _

_ Brian sentì il rifiuto salirgli addosso “No” disse piano, scivolando fuori e stringendoselo al fianco “non ancora...” _

_ Justin sorrise appena, affondò le mani nei capelli castani “Non ti sveglierò, ho promesso...” _

_ “Non abbiamo ancora finito!” _

_ Risuonarono come lame nella carne quelle parole, quasi cattive e disperate al tempo stesso, Justin scosse il capo senza guardarlo, la loro pelle sfregata doleva appena “Brian, non posso di nuovo, ne morirei...” _

_ “Non abbiamo ancora... finito!” esalò strozzato, staccandosi improvvisamente e scivolando poco lontano da lui “C’è ancora una cosa da fare” riuscì a dire. _

_ Justin lo sentì allontanarsi e lo vide togliersi con una mano il profilattico usato, per poi lasciarlo cadere ai piedi del letto. Si aspettava di vederlo allungarsi verso il comodino a prenderne un altro, ma così non fu. Justin sentì un formicolio pervaderlo violento, come comprese cosa voleva Brian si sentì sopraffatto, incapace di dire alcunché. _

_ Brian si limitò a fissarlo, disteso a suo fianco, con gli occhi verdi del bosco d’inverno che luccicavano bastardi e disperati, lo fissò sudato e quasi rabbioso “Lo voglio” _

_ Come un matrimonio, Justin tremò appena. Non era successo che una volta, ci avevano al massimo scherzato su, e adesso... _

_ “Brian...” non era in grado di dire altro, girò il suo corpo nudo verso di lui e con un colpo al cuore, vide il Re voltarsi e dargli le spalle, rannicchiando appena le gambe al petto. _

_ “Non baciarmi” Brian lo disse quasi sanguinando dagli occhi, tremando appena “Justin, solo... adesso non baciarmi!” _

_ Justin boccheggiò, il cuore che rischiava di esplodergli dentro. Come poteva stargli lontano? Lo raggiunse chiudendolo a se, si aggrappò alla sua schiena affamato, baciando la spina dorsale in rilievo, leccandola con la lingua, lo fece distendere sotto di se godendo dei suoi gemiti e poi esalò “Ci sono ancora cose da fare...” con un tono così sensuale che Brian, gemette e poi gridò sentendo nella fessura tra le natiche il volto dell’altro “Cose che mi hai insegnato tu...” _

_ “Justin!” singhiozzò appena, e l’altro ricordò la loro prima volta, in quel letto, tutte le volte, in quel letto, ogni bacio, ogni leccata languida, ogni affondo e li trasmise con il tocco delicato e irruente della sua lingua sull’intimità dell’altro che si apprestava a violare. _

_ Dio, come amava quella pelle, quel sapore, era ubriaco di lui era... _

_ “Fallo...” Brian lo sussurrò appena sollevando il bacino, Justin comprese che non voleva nemmeno aspettare le sue dita, che non voleva neanche un attimo in più. Era duro come pietra sulla pelle, non se n’era nemmeno reso conto, e in un istante si sollevò in ginocchio sopra di lui e spinse. _

_ Brian tremò, sembrava sul punto di gridare, ma invece afferrò un cuscino serrando i denti e lo accolse dentro di se, lasciando perdere qualsiasi dolore completamente offuscato da quello che sapeva essere il loro ultimo atto. _

_ “Lo voglio” disse piano Justin con le lacrime agli occhi per l’intensità inaudita del loro contatto, quasi sfiorò con i capelli la sua schiena curva, leccò la pelle delle scapole e ascoltò i suoi gemiti sommessi mentre piano lo sentiva iniziare a muoversi sotto di lui. Cazzo, Brian era un incredibile amante, ma in quel momento era sublime. Justin chiuse gli occhi per non essere travolto dalla visione accecante di Brian posseduto da lui, prese fiato come poteva e decise che avrebbe dato tutto quello che gli era rimasto. Si sollevò, poggiò le ginocchia reggendogli i fianchi e spinse a fondo dentro di lui, una fessura calda e stretta, pelle su pelle, niente filtri, non per quello. _

_ “Lo voglio anch’io” sussurrò Brian, spingendosi all’indietro, e dapprima lenti, poi sempre più veloci, presero a scopare di nuovo, ancora spinte, proprio come prima, ma più rudi, nuove, cattive e dolcissime, brutali e pure di piacere. _

_ Gli ansimi di Justin si mescolarono ai gemiti di Brian, al suono della loro carne sbattuta una sull’altra, il cigolio sommesso del letto si fuse con il soffio sordido delle loro ossa che scricchiolavano sotto la forza delle spinte di Justin. La pelle scottava, Brian gli andò incontro forzandolo dentro di se, provando il piacere più grande e inaspettato che avesse mai sentito, serrò i denti sentendosi pronto e Justin si fermò all’ultima spinta dentro di lui, sfregò un’ultima volta la sua prostata e lo fece venire con un grido. _

_ Brian sentì le mani del compagno sui fianchi premere e affondare la carne, urlò e sentì il suo ventre umido, era bastato sfregarsi appena sulle lenzuola, come una vergine; era proprio così, e mai avrebbe pensato di godere tanto, e urlò ancora mentre gli spasmi lo trafiggevano e sentiva un calore liquido e bollente scivolargli dentro, dove Justin stava pulsando con un tremito irrefrenabile scosso senza fine dal suo orgasmo, e strinse le natiche per tenerselo lì, come se fosse questo il legame che avevano sfiorato senza afferrarlo e che adesso si sarebbe solo tramutato in una delle tante promesse umane mai mantenute. _

_ Justin si sentì quasi mancare e gli cadde sulla schiena assetato della sua pelle sudata, trascinandolo disteso sotto di se, uscendo da lui e tremandogli addosso “Brian...” _

_ Il suono della sua voce fu come una mazza su un cristallo, e tutto si infranse. Brian strizzò appena gli occhi contro le lenzuola, dove il viso di Justin toccava la sua schiena era umido; erano le sue lacrime, perchè Justin piangeva anche per lui, che non sapeva farlo. _

_ Si scoprì a rabbrividire al pensiero, Justin singhiozzò, disperato e fermo nelle loro decisioni, entrambi pronti a spezzarsi il cuore, consapevoli che non farlo avrebbe significato distruggere quello dell’altro reciprocamente. _

_ Brian non seppe mai da dove gli venne la forza di voltarsi sfinito e dolorante sotto di lui per stringerlo a se in un abbraccio serrato, dove Justin si abbandonò per l’ultima volta, ma superlativo anche nella fine della loro storia, Brian ci riuscì. Non una lacrima uscì dagli occhi color bosco d’inverno, non una sola lacrima, li tenne ben aperti e si impresse ogni sospiro e ogni fremito del corpo bianco e amato che stringeva al petto. _

_ Lo sentì sussultargli addosso, e lo baciò lentamente tra i capelli, per poi trovare le sue labbra ansimanti di pianto, il fiato caldo e fruttato che assaporò in un bacio troppo lieve, forse. Adesso, adesso era il momento del bacio d’addio, un bacio che avrebbe fatto durare ore, se necessario. _

_ Lo baciò ancora, e lo strinse a se, forte nella sua rovina, ma purtroppo incapace di dire qualcosa. _

_ “Io ti amo, ti prego, dimmi che lo sai...” Justin lo strinse, di nuovo diciassettenne nel letto del suo dio, il solo e unico padrone della sua anima troppo vivace per questo mondo, e Brian seppe solo sussurrare un si carico di rimpianti. _

_ Lo strinse a se, si baciarono fino a non sentire le labbra, e poi accadde. _

_ Brian lo aveva steso sotto di se, e le palpebre gli dissero che stavano per chiudersi. Si forzò, sfinito e distrutto, ma si forzò; girò gli occhi un’ultima volta, sotto il suo braccio Justin aveva gli occhi chiusi e si serrava a lui. _

_ Lo dipinse nella sua mente, il momento perfetto; o forse peggiore, chi poteva dirlo? _

_ La sua pelle, il suo sudore, il suo calore, tutto, anche il dolore bruciante dietro di se, firma indelebile di un artista che sarebbe sempre stato il solo a poter accedere alla sua parte più fragile. _

_ Lo fissò e chiuse gli occhi. _

_ Adesso avevano finito, e iniziava la parte peggiore, quella che aveva avvelenato ogni singolo attimo di quella sera sulle lenzuola. _

_ Morfeo giunse, e lui non potè opporsi. _

_ Il mattino arrivò troppo presto, la sua testa glielo disse subito con una fitta lancinante dietro le orbite. Ma lui non se ne accorse quasi, perchè la prima cosa che notò fu il freddo, il freddo inconsueto sul suo fianco sinistro, dove non c’era più quel calore umano a cui si era abituato troppo in fretta, coglione che non sei altro Kinney! _

_ Alzarsi era stato quasi impossibile, e vedere il lavello umido in bagno, dove si era sciacquato la faccia, il dentifricio riavvitato male, sentire l’asciugamano bagnato sotto le dita, era stata la pietra tombale.  _

_ Basta, adesso dobbiamo andare avanti, perchè è ciò che si è scelto, anche se il cuore brucia. _

_ Soltanto alla sera di quella giornata infernale si era reso conto che avevano scopato senza profilattico. Ma il dolore era troppo forte per permettergli di pensare ad altro, e il pensiero era semplicemente rimasto lì, fino a quella sera in un ambulatorio medico, otto settimane dopo. _

_ Sunshine era nata nel suo ventre mentre lui sfiorava l’asciugamano umido, mentre si svegliava su quelle lenzuola fredde e aggrovigliate.  _

_ E con il senno di poi, Brian aveva trovato sconcertante comprendere che una cosa così bella fosse capitata proprio nei momenti peggiori della sua vita. _

 

 

Poggiò la lametta e si chinò sciacquandosi il viso. L’acqua fredda produsse un piacevole formicolio sulla pelle, e quando sollevò il volto e afferrò l’asciugamano, si soffermò a guardarsi il ventre nello specchio.

“Buongiorno” sussurrò asciugandosi la faccia e fissando la curva lieve, appena accennata “mi hai fatto penare ieri sera, stamattina te ne stai tranquilla?” ridacchiò.

A essere onesti, la nausea c’era ancora, ma molto più contenuta, era solo terribilmente difficile svegliarsi.

Si infilò sotto la doccia, e prese il sapone cercando di non pensare a cosa aveva fatto dentro quella doccia, proprio come ogni mattina. 

Un piccolo capogiro lo colse, ma chiuse gli occhi poggiandosi al muro “Non scherzo adesso, vedi di darmi tregua, Sunshine!” 

Il capogiro passò, finì di lavarsi e si vestì per andare al lavoro. Uno sbuffò frustrato gli comunicò che i pantaloni andavano larghi sulle gambe, ma già stretti sul ventre e la camicia iniziava a tirare. Cazzo, sembrava un manichino!

Si fissò allo specchio, apparentemente era sempre il solito Brian, solo un occhio attento avrebbe notato come tiravano gli abiti in quella zona del suo corpo.

“Cazzo, ci tenevo a questo completo!” sbuffò andando in cucina, sperando che un buon cappuccino gli avrebbe risollevato il morale.

Solo vedere la macchina del caffè fece aumentare la nausea e un suono sconcertato gli lasciò le labbra “ma scherzi? Senza caffè posso considerarmi morto, vuoi davvero uccidere tuo padre?” esclamò, ma la nausea non si quietò e dovette voltarsi e portare una mano alla bocca.

“Sunny, mi stai già facendo impazzire!” disse piano, comprendendo che il caffè non era nei piani del suo corpo e del suo stomaco, mentre il cervello ne reclamava una quantità industriale, soprattutto dopo la notte precedente.

“Fanculo!” sbottò andando verso il frigo, lo aprì e vide il latte. La nausea non aumentò. Lo prese e poi aprì l’anta della cucina, i cereali integrali (un po’ checca, lo sapeva benissimo, ma nella sua cucina non lo vedeva nessuno) lo occhieggiarono e lui si pose di nuovo in ascolto del suo stomaco. Ok, sembrava tutto a posto; cereali e mancanza di caffeina a parte, ovviamente.

Preparò una tazza di latte e cereali, rimanendo sempre con le spalle alla meravigliosa macchina del caffè e sospirò portandosene un cucchiaio alla bocca “Diventerò una lesbica!” ma la fame c’era, in fondo la cena della sera prima era tutta nello scarico o dietro il Babylon nel vicolo.

Riuscì a finire i cereali, lasciò la tazza nel lavello e sciacquò i denti. Come sputò si rese conto che la menta, per la prima volta in vita sua, gli faceva schifo.

“Cazzo! Mi pigli per il culo?” disse rivolto al suo ventre, e imprecò trovandosi a versare il resto del colluttorio giù per lo scarico.

“se da domani mi spuntano le tette, giuro che mi incazzo davvero, baby!” esclamò gettando la confezione vuota.

Michael aveva ragione, molte cose a cui pensare e molte cose da cambiare. Si guardò allo specchio un’ultima volta, sentendo una paura sottile scavargli dentro.

Scosse le spalle e andò alla porta.

Si fermò di colpo, fissò lo zerbino dove era poggiato un pacco piuttosto voluminoso. Alzò appena un sopracciglio, lo sollevò sentendolo comunque leggero e rientrò.

“Cosa diavolo...” sussurrò e poi aprì l’involucro, rimanendo di sasso.

“Cracker ai cereali?” disse nel loft vuoto, esasperato dall’assurdità della cosa e dal ritardo che stava accumulando “ma cosa cazzo...”

Prese una scatola, ve ne saranno state almeno una dozzina dentro lo scatolone, e la osservò quasi schifato, poi intravide un biglietto piegato in quattro su un lato del cartone.

Lesse e gli scappò un mezzo sorriso

 

_ Calmano la nausea, cowboy! Non fare il cretino e mangiali, porta sempre qualche confezione con te, perchè se la tua bambina è solo metà rompipalle di com’era Michael, allora la tazza del cesso diventerà la tua migliore amica! _

_ Ti voglio bene _

__

_ Debbie _

 

“Cristo...” sussurrò. Pensò alla macchina del caffè e poi infilò una confezione dentro la borsa del lavoro, schiacciando qualche foglio, ma chi se ne importava!

“Visto, Sunshine?” sorrise mentre scendeva dal montacarichi “hai una nonna anche tu!”


	5. Capitolo cinque

Brian sbuffò e lanciò letteralmente un fascio di fogli attraverso la scrivania, ma che schifezza era?

“Cynthia!” urlò verso la porta “Cynthia!”

“Come sempre i telefoni non fanno per te!” la bionda assistente entrò sospirando e si fermò ai piedi della nevicata davanti la scrivania “Non è di tuo gradimento?” chiese sarcastica alzando gli occhi su di lui.

“E’ una merda, ecco cos’è!” Brian scattò in piedi e guardò i volti disperati fuori dal suo studio che sbirciavano la sua reazione alla bozza della campagna che stavano preparando “e non ci saranno soste, o impegni o cazzate di coppia che potranno fermare chi ci lavora finchè non l’avrò deciso io, cazzo!”

Sentì una lieve fitta allo stomaco e appena più sotto, ma continuò a fissare eloquentemente i suoi dipendenti. Cynthia lo vide e sospirò, chiudendo la porta e tirando le tendine “Vuoi un drink?”

Brian piombò sulla sedia, mentre lei raccoglieva i fogli da terra “No, niente alcool” disse gettando la testa indietro e passandosi una mano dove sentiva male “anzi, porta via le bottiglie, tienile a portata se le vuole un cliente, ma nel mio ufficio niente alcool, intesi? E niente fumo, ne cicche, ne… be, lo sai”

“Come?”

Brian girò la poltrona fino a fronteggiarla, lei lo fissava allibita “Brian, che ti succede?” la donna era visibilmente preoccupata.

“Ho solo detto che qui non voglio più alcolici, e niente fumo” disse tranquillo, sentiva la curva premere sui suoi polpastrelli; aveva scoperto che gli piaceva indugiare a passarci sopra la mano. Nelle ultime tre settimane si era fatta più prominente. Non avrebbe potuto nasconderla a lungo.

“Brian, ti senti bene?” Cynthia posò i fogli con circospezione sull’angolo più lontano da lui del grande piano di legno chiaro, poi incrociò le braccia e soffiò un ricciolo ribelle dal volto “Senti io non dovrei dirtelo, ma...”

“Cosa?” Brian la guardò socchiudendo le palpebre.

“Sei strano, ultimamente” lei sputò fuori decisamente in tensione, e di fronte lo sguardo impassibile del suo capo, continuò “Insomma, non bevi, non fumi, ti incazzi a morte, e poi...” si morse appena il labbro inferiore e Brian le fece cenno di proseguire e Cynthia si buttò “Insomma, corri al bagno ogni dieci minuti, e hai un aspetto... diverso” cercò con cura le parole.

Brian sospirò “Siediti, che è meglio”

Cynthia si irrigidì “Oddio, che cosa devi dirmi...” lo fissò con apprensione “Brian, ti prego, che cosa... stai male?”

“Credo che a breve non verrò più qui, dovrai portarmi il lavoro a casa” disse piano, girando lo sguardo sulla Kinnetik, un altro pezzo del suo regno “e dovrai cavartela da sola con i clienti, perchè io non sarò più in grado, o meglio...” sorrise appena “non sarebbe una cosa normale, credo...”

“Dannazione!”

Si girò quasi stupefatto, Cynthia aveva gli occhi lucidi e scuoteva la testa “Dannazione, sei di nuovo malato?”

Brian sospirò “No, non sono malato”

Cynthia mandò un respiro a metà, adesso sconcertata “ma che cosa... e allora perchè...” indicò la sua mano che non aveva smesso un attimo di massaggiarsi la pancia e Brian decise che non poteva fermarsi a una mezza verità.

“Cynthia, aspetto un figlio”

La donna sgranò gli occhi e posò le iridi chiare sul suo ventre, come tutti del resto “Cosa?” esalò.

“Un’altra a cui serve un disegno...” sospirò “Cynthia! Aspetto un figlio!”

Cynthia sbarrò gli occhi e abbassò gli occhi sul suo addome e poi quasi gridò.

“Dio!” un sorriso enorme le esplose in viso “Dio, Brian.... tu...”

“Non dirlo a nessuno e non abbracciarmi perchè non mi va!” 

“Dio!” Cynthia corse al di la della scrivania e lo strinse forte, tra i suoi gemiti di fastidio “E fai piano!”

“Oddio, oddio, scusa!” la donna si sollevò ridendo tra le lacrime “E’ meraviglioso, è...”

“Una galera, ecco cos’è! Niente alcool, niente fumo, e appena questa _cosa_ crescerà un po’ di più io non potrò più esserci, lo capisci?” Brian si alzò in piedi e la scartò, andando verso la finestra “non credo che un uomo gravido farebbe la stessa figura che faccio io solitamente, no?”

Cynthia sospirò asciugandosi gli occhi “Non preoccuparti!”

“Ah no?” Brian la squadrò alzando un sopracciglio e lei scosse semplicemente la testa “Mi hai insegnato bene, sapremo cavarcela”

Brian non disse nulla, la vide sorridere “Si vede, sai?”

Lui sbuffò abbassando gli occhi “Non è tra le cose che preferisco, ma devo conviverci per altri sei mesi...”

Cynthia rise ancora, Brian scosse la testa ancora incredulo per ciò che gli stava accadendo. Ma ormai aveva deciso, e Sunshine, per ringraziarlo di questo, lo fece correre a vomitare la colazione esattamente dieci minuti dopo.

 

 

 

Michael diede un sorso di birra, la musica anni settanta ottanta era tra le sue preferite, come probabilmente per il 90% dei gay del mondo, pensò ridacchiando e fissando il Babylon in festa. 

“Adoro le serate revival!” esclamò appoggiato alla balaustra, la sua posa più classica e a suo fianco Emmett emise un verso compiaciuto “Amore, chi non le ama?”

“Io, ad esempio”

Si voltarono entrambi stupefatti, l’espressione di Michael virò immediatamente alla preoccupazione vedendo Brian a suo fianco, comparso dal nulla in mezzo a quella bolgia infernale. Non veniva al Babylon da quella sera in cui aveva rivelato a tutti cosa stava succedendo, e dopo la nottata infernale addossato al bagno con Michael a suo fianco a reggergli la fronte con rassegnazione.

Adesso era lì, tranquillo e con gli occhi colmi di una luce che Michael non aveva mai visto, era sempre il solito guizzo alla Kinney, ma... c’era qualcosa in più. Ciononostante, la preoccupazione lo assalì e lo prese per il gomito girandolo verso di se.

“Che diavolo fai, qui?” Michael lo squadrò, e uno dei pigri e seducenti sorrisi di Mr Kinney comparve sul suo viso. Indossava i jeans e una camicia senza maniche nera, abbastanza larga da non far intravedere al primo sguardo il suo ventre.

“Mi diverto” Brian imitò la posa di Michael sulla balaustra e fissò il panorama; Dio, che voglia di una scopata, di un pompino… qualsiasi cosa! “posso ancora guardare, no?”

“Non dovresti essere qui, lo sai che fa male...”

“Oh, andiamo!” Brian sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli appena più lunghi e lanciando una delle sue solite occhiate a Michael “non ho detto che mi sballerò, ma... almeno uscire, cazzo!”

“Niente luoghi affollati, niente corse o cavalcate selvagge...” Michael gli si avvicinò “Brian, mi pareva che fossimo...”

“Mickey, lei è mia figlia!” Brian si girò fino a fronteggiarlo e nel farlo Michael ed Emmett videro la stoffa tirarsi sulla curva del ventre e rimasero senza fiato, perché addosso a Brian Kinney era qualcosa di incredibile “E quindi ama questo posto come lo amo io e come lo amava Justin”

Michael si bloccò, era la prima volta che vedeva Brian nominare Justin senza un moto di dolore. 

“Oddio, è cresciuta!”

Si girarono verso Emmett che aveva, caso strano le lacrime agli occhi e indicava la pancia di Brian “piccola, è cresciuta, come si vede bene adesso... oddio com’è bella, bella, bella...”

“Smettila di fissarmi!” Brian sbuffò sistemandosi la camicia ma Emmett rise e battè le mani “Una piccola nel nostro club!”

“Sognatelo!”

Brian assunse un’espressione inorridita e Michael, suo malgrado si trovò a ridere.

“bevici su almeno tu che puoi!” esalò frustrato fissando la birra di Michael, che diede un lungo sorso.

“balli?”

Brian si girò a fissarlo incuriosito, la musica martellava, c’erano corpi nudi ovunque, e l’erezione si stava per manifestare... e quello gli chiedeva di ballare dopo che gli aveva fatto il cazziatone sul dover stare calmo?

Michael sorrise “Ben arriva tra un po’, era bloccato al lavoro, e io voglio ballare e se lo fai con me... be, posso tenerti lontano dalle tentazioni, no?” sorrise furbescamente “che cosa vuoi che sia un povero, vecchio uomo sposato?”

Brian lo fissò, sentendo un solitario moto di languore al petto “Vuoi ballare con me?”

“Si, con te” Michael finì la birra, poggiò la bottiglia vuota e gli tese la mano “Vieni?”

Brian afferrò la sua mano e scesero fino alla pista. Moltissime occhiate sorprese accolsero l’arrivo sull’arena di Brian Kinney, soprattutto per mano del suo migliore amico Michael Novotny. Non tardarono ad arrivare, i fichetti accaldati e carichi di voglie.

“non ti si vedeva da un po’, Kinney”

Brian sentì un fiato caldo al collo, un bellissimo ventenne carico di muscoli e dal culo pazzesco gli si era avvicinato da dietro e stava per stringerlo in vita.

“Potrei darti il benvenuto, ci terrei a essere il primo della lunga notte...” sussurrò, ma Brian mollò la mano di Michael e prontamente fermò entrambi i polsi del tipo che stava per abbracciarlo, facendolo restare interdetto.

“Proposta allettante” sorrise girandosi fino a sfiorargli la bocca, per poi abbassare piano le sue mani e allontanarlo da lui “ma ho altri progetti al momento”

Michael aveva visto la scena, ed era semplicemente incredulo. Non aveva mai visto Brian rifiutare un avvenente maschio così.

Brian sorrise a un costernato ragazzo e tornò a voltarsi verso Michael, alzando un sopracciglio “Non una parola, sto tradendo me stesso!”

Ma Michael gli prese le mani e lo fissò dritto negli occhi “Cristo, Brian... sei la persona più coraggiosa che io abbia mai visto, lo sai?”

In mezzo alla pista, con la musica che rimbombava, e centinaia di corpi che si sbattevano tra loro e su di loro, Michael e Brian si fissarono.

“non c’è niente di coraggioso nel dire di no a una scopata” cercò di ironizzare Brian, perchè come sempre gli occhi dell’amico sapevano indagare dove non voleva che nessuno potesse vedere, ma Michael gli posò due dita sul viso e lo carezzò appena “invece si, perchè hai appena fatto qualcosa di impensabile fino a pochi mesi fa. Brian... hai messo al primo posto lei, lo capisci?”

Brian distolse gli occhi, si ritrovarono l’uno nella braccia dell’altro, sospinti dalla bolgia, dalle occhiate che li raggiungevano.

Brian sospirò “preferirei non parlarne, ok?”

“Ok” Michael annuì e si guardò attorno “ma qui è troppo affollato per te!”

Brian sentiva spintoni ogni secondo, effettivamente non gli piaceva, e stava per rassegnarsi che anche ballare era precluso da quella cazzo di situazione, ma Michael gli prese la mano e lo trascinò con se “Vieni!”

Come vide dove stava andando, Brian sgranò gli occhi “Cosa?”

Michael l’aveva trascinato su uno dei piedistalli della pista, cacciando in malo modo due avvenenti maschietti in tanga a lustrini che però cedevano volentieri il posto a Brian Kinney.

Brian si irrigidì “Non ballo su un cubo dove tutti mi vedono...”

“Vieni, sei con me, e con quella camicia non si vede niente!” Michael sorrise e salì invitandolo con le mani “Brian, il Tumpa Tumpa ci chiama!”

Brian lo fissò, si diede una rapida occhiata alla camicia e la tirò del tutto fuori dai pantaloni. Poi prese un grosso respiro e salì. 

In sottofondo partì _Proud_ , Michael sorrise e prese a muoversi di più. Brian diede uno sguardo attorno, le luci, i corpi che si muovevano, Michael avanti a lui... si rilassò e iniziò lentamente a muoversi.

_ I look into the window on my mind... _

Brian si mosse, improvvisamente il suo corpo sapeva di nuovo cosa fare, e si accorse di qualcosa di straordinario. Non sentì nausea, non sentì vertigine, era... sorrise gettando la testa indietro e lasciandosi andare, era fantastico!

“Tutto ok?” Michael davanti a lui si muoveva con il suo solito modo di ballare orripilante, Brian lo vide e si mise a ridere, sorridendogli con il calore che lo pervadeva lento “Sai che ti dico?” 

Michael lo guardò agitandosi e alzando un sopracciglio, mentre cercava senza successo di tenere il tempo “Cosa?”

“Che a mia figlia piace ballare, io mi trasferisco qui!” Brian fece un giro su se stesso, lasciando un lieve urletto “Cazzo, non ho la nausea!”

Michael lo fissò scuotendo la testa “Davvero?”

“Mickey, balla e non farmi ripetere!” Brian lo strinse in vita e gli fece fare una piroetta e Michael scoppiò a ridere.

La musica andò e loro si mossero sincroni, il popolo del Babylon gridò in coro e ballarono.

_ And you can do the same... _

Brian mise le mani sul collo dell’amico, si strinsero e ballarono, il sudore che colava lieve sulle loro tempie, Brian lo abbracciò, Michael lo strinse ondeggiando e sentì la curva del ventre premere su di lui.

Chiuse gli occhi sopraffatto da quel che sentiva, era così grande, così bello...

Girò appena la testa e sussurrò all’orecchio di Brian “Andrà tutto bene”

Per la prima volta, Brian non rispose sarcastico e girò il viso finchè le loro labbra non si sfiorarono “Lo so” disse solo, e ancheggiò sensuale, facendo scivolare le mani sul bacino di Michael che sentì una stretta al cuore.

Ma sorrisero nello stesso momento e ballarono ancora, Brian si sporse e baciò lievemente le sue labbra, Michael fece lo stesso e continuarono sul cubo, canzone dopo canzone, stretti, sudati e con un brivido perpetuo addosso.

La vita era strana, al Babylon e a Pittsburgh, e loro quella sera stavano vivendo qualcosa al limite, lo sapevano, eppure non ne erano spaventati.

Brian alzò la testa dalla spalla di Michael e fissò la balaustra, poi si chinò al suo orecchio “C’è qualcuno per te!”

Michael vide suo marito fissarlo sorridente, e lievemente geloso.

“Vado” disse soltanto, e Brian ebbe solo un attimo di esitazione prima di lasciarlo andare.

Michael scese dalla piattaforma e poi alzò gli occhi stupito, perchè Brian continuava a ballare da solo.

“non vieni?” chiese perplesso e l’altro portò le mani sulla testa, il viso sudato e felice “Mickey, è la prima volta che non vedo il bagno da oltre mezz’ora, da mesi! Non mi sposto da qui per niente al mondo!”

Michael emise un verso di sorpresa e scoppiò a ridere “Non esagerare!”

Brian gli strizzò l’occhio con una delle sue solite occhiate maliziose e riprese a muoversi, tutti gli occhi erano per lui e non lo sapeva nemmeno.

Michael raggiunse il marito e si lasciò andare nelle sue braccia “Mi piaci geloso” sussurrò mordicchiandogli il lobo. Ben lo strinse più forte “Adesso mi devi qualcosa, però...”

Michael rise e lo tirò verso la dark room “Ok!”

Scesero le scale e gettarono un’occhiata verso Brian, ancora sul cubo, che ballava nella notte.

Michael pensò un istante a Justin; era un peccato che si perdesse certe cose. E per la prima volta, si domandò seriamente che cosa avrebbe fatto il biondino sapendo che Brian portava sua figlia dentro di se, si domandò cos’avrebbe provato a fissare il suo uomo ballare con la loro bambina addosso e un sorriso meraviglioso sulle labbra.

 

 

Ancora una pennellata, ancora una.

Justin non sentiva quasi più le dita da tanto stringeva convulso il pennello, ma intinse le setole nella vernice e si tese verso l’alto, con qualche goccia azzurra brillante che cadeva addosso al suo corpo ormai totalmente imbrattato e passò lieve la scia sul paesaggi astratto.

Le spalle gli dolevano, era sudato e con i capelli biondi appiccicati al cranio che grondavano sudore e colore, ma continuò. La frenesia lo coglieva, e lui la seguiva.

Passò ancora il colore, i muscoli indolenziti gemettero appena, ma un sorriso beato gli si dipinse sulle labbra.

Sfumò appena con il dito, la tela di due metri per tre era quasi completa, lui l’aveva in mente dal primo colpo di matita, la sfiorava delicato e il ricordo delle dita di Brian sulla sua pelle era il faro guida per riprodurre al mondo le visioni della sua mente.

Cazzo, dipingere non era mai stato tanto bello.

New York gridava i suoi clacson e le sue sirene fuori dalla finestra dello studio di Brooklyn dove lavorava e lui assorbiva tutto, quella vita, quel calore, quel turbine creativo che lo bruciava incessante.

Sentiva l’erezione spingere sui boxer sotto i pantaloni da lavoro, e ignorarla paradossalmente rendeva migliore il suo operato.

Erano almeno otto ore che lavorava senza fermarsi, se non per bere dell’acqua e usare il bagno proprio quando non riusciva più a tenerla.

Sospirò appena e prese un altro colore, gli occhi pizzicavano stanchi, ma non si fermò. Fissò la tela, la squadrò cercando l’angolo giusto e lo trovò in meno di un istante.

Prese un altro pennello e un altro colore, c’era ancora da fare.

Non udì quasi la porta aprirsi, si rese conto che c’era qualcun altro nel suo studio solo dal suono di tacchi alti sulle vecchie assi di legno.

Girò un istante solo gli occhi, vide chi era e si concentrò sulla tela.

“Prima di rientrare a casa, volevo salutarti. Ti ho portato del succo d’arancia, aiuta con le vitamine!” Linz sorrise posando una bottiglia arancione sul tavolino dietro di lui e poi anche una boccetta dal liquido chiaro “e del gin, dicono che aiuti anche quello!”

Justin sorrise e passò un’altra mano su un punto che voleva sottolineare, nella sua visione era uno dei fulcri della tela “Be, grazie!” disse stupendosi di sentire il suono della sua voce, così roca e stanca. Non la usava dal giorno prima in fondo “lasciala lì” disse schiarendosi la gola, Linz ridacchiò dietro di lui “Justin è bella, sai?”

“non è finita!” Justin si staccò e fece due passi indietro, il pennello gli cadde di mano e lui si passò il dorso sulla fronte, lasciando una lunga striscia di colore “ma ha esattamente la forma che volevo”

“Ci dai dentro, topino anche troppo”

Quel nomignolo, improvvisamente, gli strinse il cuore e fu costretto a fermarsi. Linz lo vide e tacque.

Justin sospirò e posò gli occhi a terra, dove il telo di plastica portava i segni del colore e dei suoi piedi, poi si girò e andò verso il gin “Vediamo se aiuta davvero...”

Linz lo vide versarsi un bicchiere di succo e alcool e tracannarlo velocemente, e vide la sua erezione ignorata. Non disse niente, alzò gli occhi sul suo volto e attese.

“Linz, non dire niente, ok? Niente di niente” Justin era tranquillo e perentorio al tempo stesso, lei alzò appena le spalle “Come vuoi”

Justin la guardò “Qui è fantastico, è il mio sogno” le disse e lei stavolta sorrise, incrociando le braccia al petto “Lo so, e non aggiungo altro!”

Quel che passava per la mente di Justin era abbastanza chiaro anche senza parole, per chi lo conosceva.

Camminò verso la finestra e parlò quasi con noncuranza “Il Babylon ha riaperto, lo sapevi?”

“Si” Justin pensò a Brian, immaginando per la centesima volta i mille modi in cui avrebbero potuto festeggiare assieme “Chissà che festa”

“Già” Linz si morse la lingua, la telefonata del giorno prima con Michael era stata devastante da un lato, ma entrambi avevano concordato una linea d’azione.

Michael gliel’aveva detto, e lei era semplicemente crollata sulla prima sedia disponibile: Brian aspettava un figlio, una bambina per l’esattezza. Una bambina di Justin, del genio creativo che aveva davanti a soli venticinque anni.

Era qualcosa di così grande, che si era prefissa che l’avrebbe difeso a qualsiasi costo, proteggendo Justin e Brian da una vita che li aveva divisi nel solo modo che sarebbe risultato possibile cioè con i loro sogni.

Per quello era lì, perchè aveva bisogno di Justin, del suo genio, per dare un senso a tutto.

“Linz, io..” la voce di Justin gli morì in gola e lei si girò a fissarlo, il bicchiere tremava appena.

“Stai facendo un lavoro eccelso” 

Justin alzò gli occhi e la fissò, cercando la verità nei suoi occhi e lei annuì “hai tanta strada da fare, ma il tuo sogno è qui, a portata di mano. Vai avanti!”

Justin annuì sorridendo “Sai... è bellissimo”

“lo so. Vado, ho l’aereo per Toronto tra meno di due ore” Linz prese la borsetta e lo salutò con la mano “non ti bacio perchè sporcheresti il mio vestito, per cui sorry!”

Justin si sciolse in un sorriso, posò il bicchiere e riprese il pennello, incurante della stanchezza.

Lei lo fissò e poi parlò un’ultima volta “A Pittsburgh ti aspettano, sai? E credono in te!”

Justin non disse niente, intinse la vernice e tornò al suo lavoro senza dire niente e Linz chiuse la porta dietro di se.

Dopo una paio d’ore, quando finalmente la tela era completa, Justin si ficcò sotto la doccia e si masturbò pensando alle docce con Brian, venendo in meno di un minuto; che vergogna, peggio che alle medie…

Quando si gettò sul letto nello studiolo odorante acrilico, per un attimo gli risuonarono nella mente le parole di Linz e corrugò appena la fronte: perchè mai aveva parlato al plurale?

 

 

 

 


	6. capitolo sei

Le settimane passavano, arrivarono a essere ventidue.

Brian si rigirò nel letto stiracchiandosi, aveva dormito di merda tutta la notte, tra il caldo che sentiva nonostante fosse inverno… e quella _cosa_ che aveva davanti.

Si passò una mano sul viso, era sfinito, e la giornata non era nemmeno cominciata.

“Sunshine, dobbiamo trovare un modo di andare avanti!” sbuffò disteso fissando il soffitto e passandosi una mano sul volto “papà non reggerà a lungo, e non ti conviene vedermi incazzato ancora prima di vedere la luce del mondo, credimi!”

La sveglia suonò esattamente un attimo dopo e lui, disteso nudo con le braccia allargate per prendere più aria possibile e far cessare quella cazzo di vampate, alzò una mano alla cieca per spegnerla.

Si sollevò lentamente sui gomiti e si alzò in piedi, sentendo l’ormai conosciuto peso avanti a se e avendo come ogni volta che si soffermava a pensarci, un moto languido e incredulo al petto.

Era incredibile, e lo pensò anche mentre come ogni mattina entrava dentro il bagno per lavarsi.

Lo specchio rimandava un’immagine assurda, e che comunque stava imparando a trovare familiare e sempre meno spaventosa.

_ Ventidue settimane _

La curva era cresciuta notevolmente, adesso... adesso si vedeva chiaramente, cambiava sempre più velocemente.

Sporgeva sui suoi addominali, una forma appena ovale allungata verso lo stomaco, quasi non si vedeva i piedi e con enorme apprensione, una settimana prima si era misurato il girovita e aveva visto che sfiorava il metro.

“Se non mi tornano i muscoli, non ti farò uscire con un ragazzo fino alla maggiore età!” minacciò sua figlia fissando il pancione e carezzandolo appena.

Cinque mesi, erano passati cinque mesi da quando Justin se n’era andato lasciandogli lei dentro la pancia.

Si lavò velocemente con l’acqua fredda e si concesse il suo lavoretto di mano mattutino, ne aveva davvero bisogno.

Cazzo, erano più di due mesi che non scopava, che non glielo succhiavano... si sentiva semplicemente patetico!

_ E niente caffè! _

Si diresse all’armadio, infilò la biancheria e i jeans; fortunatamente, aveva visto che basta lasciarli leggermente sbottonati e il resto andava bene lo stesso.

Le camicie no, quelle non andavano e fissò i suoi completi di Armani con decisa nostalgia. Prese una delle camicie nuove, la meno peggio e la infilò, per poi prendere la giacca.

Non poteva seppellirsi in casa, doveva comunque uscire.

Cynthia alla Kinnetik aveva gestito la situazione in maniera egregia; tutti sapevano e nessuno parlava, pena di morte in caso opposto, lo proteggeva in maniera quasi compulsiva. Gli era scappato un sorriso soddisfatto, le aveva insegnato bene.

Chiamò un taxi e uscì di casa, sentendosi meglio da quando le nausee si erano affievolite all’inizio del mese precedente.

Era venerdì, ci sarebbe stata la cena da Debbie quella sera, e non aveva alcuna voglia di andarci, ma ormai era la sua sola alternativa al divano; che vita da sfigato.

 

 

 

“Potresti venire al Babylon, no?”

Brian voltò lo sguardo verso Emmett dalla sua solita posizione sul divano, alzando un sopracciglio “Così puoi esibirmi di fronte tutte le tue amiche?”

Emmett si concesse un sorriso compiaciuto e alzò le spalle “ne ricaveresti qualcosa!”

“Che incasserei tra almeno quattro mesi, per cui, no grazie! Io non faccio credito”

“ma riduci sempre tutto al sesso, Brian?” Emmett scosse il capo ampiamente contrariato, guadagnandosi un’occhiata truce dal divano su cui era disteso “Fai a meno del sesso per tutto questo tempo e poi, credimi, anche una checca come te diventerebbe un attivo!”

Michael rise e con lui tutti gli altri, perfino Emmett si concesse un sorriso. Brian fissò il soffitto, essere così calmo, così... _normale_ era una tortura, ma passò una mano sul suo ventre prominente e si calmò.

“Come è andata dal medico?”

Brian girò la testa e fissò Michael, si era avvicinato sedendosi a terra con la faccia la sua altezza “bene” disse semplicemente “tutto bene”

Michael fissò il volto dell’amico “mangi poco, lo sai?”

Brian ridacchiò, girando il volto e fissando Michael con quel sorriso seducente che nonostante tutto non sarebbe mai cambiato “Posso assaggiare te?”

“Arrapato!”

“Rompipalle!”

Ridacchiarono entrambi, poi Brian parlò “Avanti, sputalo fuori”

Michael lo fissò sorpreso “Ma che cosa...”

“So che hai qualcosa da dire, per cui dillo” Brian si fece serio, la sua figura lunga e sinuosa nonostante tutto era allungata sul divano in maniera fin troppo provocante “Mickey, non farti pregare!”

Michael, inaspettatamente, girò gli occhi su Debbie. Brian drizzò le orecchie “Cosa c’è?”

“Ecco...” Michael si morse appena le labbra “Mia madre ha ricevuto visite ieri”

“E’ un rospo bello grande, vedo” Brian cercò di scherzarci sopra, ma un cattivo presentimento si stava insinuando in lui “da chi?”

“Da tua madre”

Brian si ghiacciò sul posto. Lentamente si mise seduto, Debbie lo guardava con aria colpevole.

“Poteva direttamente mandarla al diavolo, no?”

Michael posò una mano sulla sua spalla, ma la ritrasse subito sotto l’occhiata gelida di Brian, si schiarì la voce e proseguì “Lei... lei sa che aspetti un figlio”

Non era così difficile immaginare che prima o dopo l’avrebbe saputo, ma Brian sperava in un colpo di fortuna che non c’era stato.

“io non cambio idea su ciò che ho detto quella sera” disse freddo, impassibile voltando lo sguardo da Debbie a suo figlio, che lo guardavano preoccupati “per cui, non c’è altro da dire”

Michael lo fissò e deglutì a vuoto, invece c’era altro da dire. Brian se ne accorse “Cos’altro non mi dici, Mickey?”

“Potrebbe diventare sgradevole” Michael lo fissò, attorno a loro c’era silenzio adesso.

“Più di così?”

Michela lo fissò e parlò di getto, ma la voce tremò; era decisamente bello grosso.

“Vuole che la custodia della piccola, per crescerla lei” Michael si fece forza e finì “Sta già parlando con un’avvocato”

Il mondo andò in pezzi e prese istantaneamente fuoco.

Brian sbarrò gli occhi “Cosa?” esalò indeciso se infuriarsi come una pazzo o mettersi a ridere.

Michael lo fissava così serio che optò per la prima opzione.

“Piuttosto mi ammazzo!”

Brian gridò e si alzò in piedi agitando le braccia “Cazzo! E me lo dici solo adesso?”

Michael spalancò la bocca sconvolto dalla rabbia che albergava nel suo amico, si alzò in piedi e cercò di abbracciarlo “Brian...”

“Non toccarmi!” urlò, scostandosi e si girò tirando un calcio al tavolino davanti a se “non toccarmi, o faccio una strage!”

“meglio se ti calmi, Brian!”

Si girò con gli occhi in fiamme e il respiro corto, il cuore batteva furiosamente, aveva parlato Ben che si era affiancato in piedi a suo marito.

Brian gli rivolse un’occhiata rabbiosa “meglio se non ti intrometti, professore!” ringhiò e si mise le mani nei capelli, chiuse gli occhi ed esplose “Come osa? Come solo osa quella stronza bigotta?”

Michael risucchiò l’aria, sconvolto “Brian...”

“NO!” Brian indietreggiò fino a finire contro il bancone della cucina, la sua figura tremava, la pancia sussultava a ogni respiro “Dovevo aspettarmelo, perchè cerca di rovinare ogni cosa bella che mi capita, maledizione! Ma non glielo permetterò, io... io non glielo permetterò!” urlò e afferrò un bicchiere sul bancone scagliandolo contro la parete.

Emmett emise un gridolino, Ted si scostò sconvolto e Debbie scosse la testa con le lacrime agli occhi “Ti prego, calmati, pensa a lei...”

“E’ proprio a lei che penso!” Brian urlò girandosi a fissarla negli occhi, aveva le iridi verdi umide e rosse “Non posso... non posso nemmeno immaginare uno scenario così orrendo da vedere mia figlia cresciuta nel mondo schifoso in cui sono cresciuto io, con la croce scarlatta appesa addosso per la sola colpa di essere chi sei!” urlò serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi “non lo farà, costo di dover morire, non lo farà!” 

“Allora calmati!”

Brian voltò gli occhi su Ben, era lui ad aver gridato.

Il professore respirò a fondo e fece un passo avanti, sotto gli occhi stupefatti di tutti, suo marito compreso “Senti... so che tra noi non è mai corso buon sangue...”

“Allora è il momento di stare zitto!” lo apostrofò Brian reggendosi al bancone della cucina perchè si sentiva le gambe tremare dalla furia “Non ti conviene...”

“no, è a te che non conviene! Perchè lei punterà proprio su questo!”

Brian lo fissò incredulo e Ben parlò.

“Brian, se mai ci dovrà essere un’udienza per un eventuale affido e uno di noi verrà chiamato al banco dei testimoni, potrebbero chiederci di tutte le tue scenate, questa compresa! E allora, calmati e pensa a lei, la sola cosa che conta adesso, e se ci tieni davvero, adesso è il momento di starmi a sentire!”

Brian sbarrò gli occhi, improvvisamente era terrorizzato. Lo fissarono tutti sconvolti, vedendo come chiudeva gli occhi e metteva una mano sul suo ventre gonfio e scuoteva il capo disperato. Proteggeva sua figlia, amava sua figlia: Brian Kinney, era proprio lui.

“no...” esalò, aprendo gli occhi “no...” barcollò pericolosamente e Michael gli fu prontamente accanto “stenditi!”

“Non...” Brian provò a obiettare, ma Michael lo trascinò senza troppi sforzi al divano, era completamente distrutto.

“Stenditi! Ora!”

Brian sentì i cuscini sotto di lui e vi si abbandonò, una lieve fitta lo percorse sotto l’inguine e serrò le palpebre “Dio...”

“Brian, adesso ascoltami”

Con una fatica immensa girò la testa, steso e con il fiato corto. Ben e Michael sedettero a terra, a suo fianco e Ben cercò di parlare calmo, lentamente “Noi... noi abbiamo chiamato un avvocato, ieri. Per questo abbiamo aspettato a dirtelo, perchè prima volevamo il suo parere!”

Brian serrò le palpebre umide e ringhiò “Non spettava a voi!”

“invece si” la voce di Michael era stanca, come i suoi occhi “E’ lo stesso che ci ha aiutato con Hunter, è bravo... e tu non avresti accettato il nostro aiutoe lo sai!”

Brian tacque, improvvisamente sfinito.

Michael prese fiato “Dice che non è una cosa così campata in aria” quelle parole furono come lame per il petto di Brian, che istintivamente mise una mano sul suo ventre “Potrebbero anche farlo, ci sono altri casi, anche tra... anche tra gli etero” sospirò.

“Per cui lo farà?” Brian sputò le parole con disprezzo, ma Ben scosse il capo “no, se ti muovi bene”

Lo fissò quasi al limite “che cosa significa?”

“Che giocherai d’anticipo” Ben lo fissò negli occhi “chiedendo la revoca della sua parentela”

Brian lo guardò e sentì un moto di paura al ventre “Cosa?”

“Citala per prima, dimostra che è stata una madre orribile come l’hai sempre dipinta tu e fai in modo che qualsiasi cosa accada, lei non possa mettere le mani su tua figlia”

Brian ascoltò, e la rabbia tornò a divampare in lui “E’ possibile?”

“Ci sono casi anche di questo” Michael lo fissò e annuì “anche tra gli etero”

Era incredibile, Cristo. Non poteva essere vero, doveva affrontare una battaglia legale per stare con sua figlia? Justin, cazzo! Questo non era previsto.

“So che significa affrontare... tutta la tua vita” Michael parlò e lui girò gli occhi a guardarlo “Brian, devi affrontarla una volta per tutte. Ma credo che...”

“Lo farò” 

Lo fissarono a occhi spalancati, Brian era freddo nelle sue parole “Lo farò, pagherò quel sarà da pagare, farò tutto quanto in mio potere per impedire a mia madre di avvicinarsi a mia figlia” sussurrò “Datemi il nome di questo tipo, sembra in gamba”.

Michael sorrise un attimo “Certo...” sospirò “ma c’è un’altra cosa...”

Ormai era pronto a tutto, sentì un lieve movimento dentro di se, ma non ci diede peso “Cos’altro?” sbuffò sollevandosi seduto “Non servirà mica che chiami Justin?”

Michael trasalì al sentire il nome del biondino, ma si riprese “No, è che...” si guardò le mani “dovrai scegliere un altro soggetto da sostituire a tua madre. Non si lasciano buchi nella linea di genitorialità, e quindi...”

“Dovrò trovare qualcuno che si potrebbe prendere cura di Sunshine se dovesse succedermi qualcosa?” Brian aveva capito, e non aveva dubbi.

Michael annuì “Si, e non può essere Justin, lui è il...”

“Michael, tu e Ben volete fare da padrini a Sunshine?”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio assoluto, Michael sbarrò gli occhi “Cosa...”

“Mi fido di te” Brian alzò gli occhi su un Ben improvvisamente pallido “e di te, ma non pensare che lo dirò ancora”

Benbalbettò “io... Brian, io sono malato...”

“Ho scopato con almeno diecimila persone nella mia vita… te compreso, no?” disse senza alcuna remora “ho avuto più esperienze sessuali io di tutti voi in questa stanza e l’ho sempre fatto con il profilattico, tranne... be, tranne quando è arrivata lei” ridacchiò vedendo le loro facce sconvolte, scosse la testa e fissò Ben “credo di aver incontrato l’HIV almeno mille volte, ma avevo le protezioni del caso e non è accaduto niente. Per cui... sono certo che tu userai le protezioni del caso se dovessi occuparti di lei, e starai attento a non trasmetterle niente. Ma ti dirò che... spero di poterla crescere io”

“Brian...” Michael stava piangendo, Brian lo fissò scuotendo il capo “Dio, mi fai cambiare idea così!”

Si misero a ridere, nella stanza risuonò perfino il battito di mani di Emmett, immediatamente fermato. 

Brian sentì di nuovo qualcosa e contrasse il viso, ma che cazzo...

Michael lo vide “Brian, stai bene?” chiese ansioso, e Ben, perfettamente calati nel loro nuovo ruolo, si avvicinarono quasi ossessivi, Brian sussultò ed emise un verso di assoluta sorpresa “Cazzo...”

“Brian!” Michael si maledisse, l’avevano fatto agitare troppo “Brian, vuoi che andiamo...”

Ma Brian alzò gli occhi su di lui, e sorrise “Credo abbia scalciato”

Nella stanza scese il silenzio e Brian ridacchiò “oddio, Sunshine ha...” e si bloccò sentendolo ancora e mise la mano sulla curva del suo addome gonfio incredulo “Michael, ha scalciato!”

Michael era incredulo, fissava l’addome dove la mano di Brian si muoveva piano, con occhi sbarrati “Dio...”

“Vuoi sentire?”

Michael alzò gli occhi stupefatto, Brian lo guardava serio e tornò a dire “Vuoi sentire?”

Ben risucchiò l’aria tra i denti, annuì appena a Michael che allungò una mano titubante, finchè quella di Brian la afferrò e la portò proprio su di lui.

Il contatto con la stoffa calda sotto la sua pelle fu come bruciare, sentì un lieve tocco e quasi urlò “Cazzo!”

Brian si mise a ridere, anche Ben, e Michael mosse appena la mano.

Sunshine scalciò ancora, e Brian la prese come una dichiarazione di lotta: non ti lascerò piccola, giuro. Ho lasciato tuo padre, come errore per una vita è già abbastanza.

 

 

Sette mesi, Justin aveva fissato quella data sul calendario per ore prima di uscire.

Aveva completato i quadri per la mostra che si sarebbe svolta di li a pochi giorni, anche stavolta una rassegna corale per giovani talenti emergenti.

Aveva dato un occhio ai quadri degli altri quattro che esponevano con lui, robaccia.Sapeva che avrebbe fatto una buona figura, ma se l’atmosfera generale era di basso livello, anche il pubblico sarebbe stato di basso livello, e non andava bene!

Cazzo! Era stanco di vedere i suoi lavori, le sue opere così sudate, così ricercate, andare a riempire pareti di appartamenti qualsiasi per essere contemplate da idioti qualsiasi.

Linz gli aveva spiegato che era normale all’inizio, ma Justin non era come tutti, no.

Lui bruciava dentro, lui voleva il suo sogno, era suo diritto e avrebbe lottato per quello! Ma tra meno du due mesi, avrebbe avuto ciò per cui era arrivato.

La sua personale, era quasi il momento, lo sapeva.

“Justin,proprio tu? Non ci credo!”

Si girò, tra la folla del locale a so-ho dove si era fiondato dopo aver dato sfogo a qualche voglia in una suana Newyorkese molto frequentata. Era in cerca di distrazioni e vide proprio chi non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

“Brandon?” disse a mezza bocca di fronte lo stallone biondo nemico giurato di Brian a Pittsburgh. Ricordi sgradevoli si affacciarono alla sua memoria, come una sera in cui era stato scaricato da Brian che doveva assolutamente scoparsi non so chi per vincere una scommessa con quello che aveva davanti.

Brandon era in gran forma, perfetto e decisamente attraenti, i capelli umidi, petto segnato sotto la maglietta bianca e culo fasciato dai pantaloni di sartoria. Sorrise arrogante, lo stesso luccichio che animava gli occhi di Brian, doveva ammetterlo “Cosa diavolo ci fa il passatempo preferito di Kinney quaggiù?”

“io non sono il suo passatempo!” Justin si irrigidì, strinse il cocktail parecchio annacquato che aveva tra le mani e abbozzò un sorriso altrettanto strafottente “”E tu hai dovuto mettere oltre duecento miglia tra te e Brian per avere qualche possibilità con un uomo?”

Il sorriso sparì immediatamente dal volto dell’altro “Tesoro, direi che sei male informato! Comunque... cosa fai a new York? Credevo che adesso fosse proprio il momento di non staccarti più da Brian, eh?”

Justin rimase per un attimo spiazzato, senza capire assolutamente di cosa parlava. Non voleva darlo a vedere però, anche perchè una lievissima sensazione di malinconia si stava impossessando di lui all’idea che quello stronzo arrogante sapesse al momento più cose di Brian di quante ne sapesse lui. Dio, Justin, sei geloso delle informazioni?

“Sono qui per lavoro” disse semplicemente, giocando con la cannuccia del drink “tu?” chiese tanto per fare conversazione.

Brandon sfoderò un sorriso da squalo, si poggiò al bancone mettendo in mostra gli addominali tonici “Io sono qui per divertirmi, ormai il Babylon è mio, allora... cerco altri stimoli, non so se capisci, e magari potresti essere proprio tu...” concluse quasi sussurrando e con un ammiccamento decisamente inequivocabile.

Justin rimase di sasso, e lo scostò bruscamente, per fargli capire che no! Non ci sarebbe stato. Ma le sue parole non gli tornavano, Linz diceva sempre che Brian era in grandissima forma “Cosa diavolo significa?” stavolta non avrebbe esitato “il Babylon è tuo?”

“Be, Brian è fuori combattimento ancora per un po’, giusto?” Brandon ridacchiò prendendogli spudoratamente il drink dalle mani e bevendone un sorso guardandolo negli occhi “A proposito, sei stato tu a ridurlo così, vero?”

Justin si sentì mancare, il dolore gli dilagò ancora nel petto. Non seppe trattenersi, distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a vuoto “Non è stato un annullamento vero e proprio, il matrimonio è solo.. posticipato, ecco...” gli venne alla luce in mente un’immagine delle loro fedi nuziali e si fissò l’anulare. Gli mancava l’idea di potersela mettere, ma adesso che Brandon gli aveva detto così, ma che cosa stava...

“matrimonio?”

Justin alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti un confuso Brandon, che oltre ad avergli finito il drink adesso lo fissava decisamente stranito “matrimonio? Dovevate sposarvi? Be se l’hai lasciato per quello che è successo, allora lo stronzo sei tu, e devo ricredermi su Kinney! Per quanto io sia per le libere scopate, e lo sapete bene tutti, le responsabilità si prendono, ragazzino!”

Justin lo fissò e quasi scoppiò a ridere “Come?” chiese completamente spiazzato “ma non hai detto che Brian è fuori pista?”

Brandon guardò Justin, erano uno più confuso dell’altro “Si, ma chi cazzo sapeva che dovevate sposarvi?”

“E allora di che accidenti parli?”

“Be, del bambino, no?”

Justin credette di aver perso la ragione, o più probabilmente l’aveva persa Brandon, ma cosa c’entrava Gus “bambino?” chiese “ma che cosa...”

“ma si, quello che aspetta Kinney. Lo sanno tutti che è tuo, biondino, sei il solo che ha accesso a Brian da dietro!”

La musica si affievolì, il mondo smise di girare, l’aria improvvisamente mancò e il cuore di Justin perse un battito.

Brandon lo vide farsi pallido, incredibilmente pallido e si sollevò dalla sua posizione svaccata “Ehi, Justin!” lo prese per le spalle e lo scosse “Justin, cazzo, ma cos’hai?”

Justin sentendosi scosso per le spalle improvvisamente diede un profondo respiro, come se fosse stato in apnea, si poggiò tremando al bancone e sentì le gambe tremare.

Il cuore rischiava di sfondargli la cassa toracica, sbarrò gli occhi e articolò a stento “bambino?”

Brandon si assicurò che non cadesse a terra e lo fissò rendendosi conto della realtà “Cazzo... tu non sapevi che Brian aspetta un figlio?”

“Aspetta un... figlio?” Justin aveva la voce ridotta a un pigolio indistinto, boccheggiò e si aggrappò al braccio di Brandon “Tu mi stai... mi stai dicendo che Brian è... “

“Ti serve un disegno?” Brandon scostò la sua mano dal gomito e scosse la testa “Forse ho fatto un casino...” disse passandosi una mano sulla testa, mentre Justin cercava di respirare normalmente.

Dio, un bambino? Tutto prese a girare furiosamente, Justin sentì che il mondo stava pericolosamente implodendo e la sua mente scattò “non è possibile, ti sbagli!” quasi gridò “non posso credere che...”

Ma Brandon alzò un sopracciglio squadrandolo appena ed estrasse il telefono dalla tasca “guarda qui e poi giudica tu stesso, no?” aprì le foto e le scorse fino a trovarne una “stavano festeggiando qualcosa, i tuoi amici, non so che vittoria su qualche questione legale, erano tutti su di giri e mi hanno chiesto di fargli una foto. Be, guarda un po’?”

Justin vide la foto sullo schermo, un minuscolo schermo a colori sgranati, ma era tutto così inconfondibile che per un attimo credette di svenire. Era impossibile, impossibile.

La loro ultima notte; lui non aveva usato il preservativo, ma Brian non gli aveva mai detto che era uno di quelli che potevano...

Tutto però era secondario rispetto ciò che si stagliava davanti.

Era un’immagine presafuori dal Babylon, dai vestiti non poteva essere che qualche settimana prima. C’era aria di festa, Michael era urlante, e anche Ben, Ted, Emmett... ma al centro, con un viso sorridente e sempre perfetto, con quel sorriso accattivante e mai innocente, c’era proprio Brian. E si teneva la mano sul ventre, come mai Justin l’aveva visto prima. Un ventre gonfio, teso e gravido. 

Justin fissò quella foto e non si rese conto delle lacrime che gli scendevano lungo le guance.

Uscì senza nemmeno salutare, senza pagare, senza dire una sola parola. Si diresse dritto all’aeroporto, per la prima volta dopo sette mesi stava tornando a Pittsburgh.


	7. capitolo sette

La giornata era stata piuttosto impegnativa, non si poteva dire il contrario, ma aveva concluso un contratto che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare oltre centomila dollari, ne era valsa la pena; adesso il difficile era convincere sua figlia a calmarsi, si agitava nel suo ventre da oltre tre ore, aveva reso l’ultima parte della riunione davvero dura. 

Ma aveva scoperto, con sua enorme sorpresa, che un uomo gay e gravido era anche arrapante, soprattutto per il cliente che aveva in quel momento.

Scese dal taxi cercando come sempre di mascherare con la cartellina il ventre prominente, ma non era così facile. Gli giunsero molte occhiate stupite, e qualche sorriso.

In sette mesi così com’era, la pancia era grossa, ingombrante e pesante. La schiena gli faceva un male da morire, gli sembrava di avere sempre un sasso poggiato sul bacino.

Entrò in casa quasi di corsa, lasciò borsa e giacca sul tavolo da cucina e corse a lasciarsi cadere sul letto. Crollò di colpo, era a pezzi, aveva sempre caldo… Dio, che giornata!

"Che cazzo... Non resisto altri due mesi!" Brian sbuffò lanciando le scarpe oltre il letto, alzandosi in piedi velocemente, voleva togliersi i vestiti, si mosse rapido verso l’armadio, sfilando la camicia dalla testa come al solito.

Fu un movimento troppo brusco, Sunshine non gradì per niente, e scalciò; adesso era grandicella e faceva male.

"Ahia!" Brian lasciò cadere la camicia, poggiò le mani al ventre e sentì un altro calcio che gli produsse una smorfia infastidita, per quel giorno aveva raggiunto il limite è sbottò di colpo "ma si può sapere cosa vuoi? Sei proprio rompicoglioni come lui, eh? Piccola peste, cosa diavolo vuoi?... Ahia!" esclamò ancora poggiandosi al muro, la bambina scalciava ancora, sempre più forte e fu preso da un capogiro.

"Ok, basta!" sbuffò poggiando la testa al muro e sospirando "Come vuoi tu, mi fermo, mi fermo..." sospirò passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

Rimase fermo immobile, regolarizzando il respiro, dopo un attimo il sussultare cessò e quasi con circospezione lui abbassò gli occhi sul suo ventre, come se non ci credesse.

“Di un po’, stai bleffando?" chiese a mezza bocca, socchiudendo gli occhi. Ma seguì solo un dolce movimento come se si accomodasse meglio dentro di lui, e Brian increspò le labbra "Mmhhh... va meglio?" disse piano e poi scosse la testa “scusa piccola... Papà non aveva capito che se è stanco lui lo sei anche tu. Scusa...”

Ci fu solo un leggero movimento che gli produsse un piccolo sussulto, estremamente piacevole stavolta e un altro sorriso piegò appena la sua bocca. Brian la sentì ancora, posò entrambe le mani sulla curva prominente e prese a carezzarla lieve "Ho capito, furbetta... tu vuoi che papà si distenda, vero?"

Brian ridacchiò, e si sollevò dal muro, ma muovendosi senza la frenesia che aveva contraddistinto la sua entrata in casa. Non tolse le mani dal proprio ventre, chiacchierò con la piccola tutto il tempo, sfilò i calzini restando in jeans e piedi nudi, con la maglietta bianca di cotone che prudeva appena sulla pelle tesa.

Sapeva che cosa l’avrebbe definitivamente calmata, e si diresse al freezer. I dolci erano diventati quasi un’ossessione, e nonostante questo, non prendeva peso eccessivo, il corpo era rimasto tonico e duro; l’invidia di ogni lesbica e anche di ogni etero. Fanculo, con una vita da vecchio come quella che faceva, almeno quello!

Si vide riflesso allo specchio di sfuggita, con in mano la coppa di gelato alla nocciola che sapeva la piccola avrebbe gradito. Si bloccò di fronte la sua immagine così strana e posò la tazzina, per guardarsi meglio. Non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Non era lui, ma allo stesso tempo andava bene; andava più che bene.

"Come sei bella, Sunshine..." sospirò, sentendo un lieve movimento e decise di seguire il suo consiglio "Ok, sediamoci... mi ridurrai a essere un orribile pantofolaio"

Era pronto a una serata tranquilla, _l'ennesima,_ e si era predisposto tutto il necessario davanti al divano, dove finalmente usava l'abbonamento alla pay TV non solo per i porno gay. Comunque apprezzabili, non che si potesse dire nulla.

Sedette, mise un cucchiaio di gelato in bocca e accese la televisione cercando il film più splatter che ci fosse in circolazione, sentendo un sussulto compiaciuto; non sarebbe stata carne? Allora sangue, zombie e morte! Poggiò la tazzina davanti a lui e distese le gambe con un gemito soddisfatto.

"lo so, che ti piace!" disse piano fissando lo schermo “non dirlo a nessuno, ma piace anche a me!” Ridacchiò, e stava per mettere un altro cucchiaio in bocca...

Trasalì al suono del campanello "Che cazzo..." 

Il campanello suonò ancora e con insistenza, Brian fissò la porta in acciaio stranito. Mickey non aveva detto che stasera sarebbe stato via con Hunter per almeno tre giorni con Ben, e poi non aveva le chiavi? Non aveva sentito nessun altro, ma forse Debbie era venuta a controllare che non andasse in coma diabetico. _Dio, speriamo che non sia Emmett con una combriccola di checche;_ l’ultima volta li aveva spediti fuori a calci in culo, non la smettevano di toccargli la pancia.

"Cazzo..." sbuffò alzandosi a fatica al secondo squillo "Arrivo!" gridò reggendosi al divano e sentì un calcetto deciso, molto, molto contrariato "Lo so, questo invece lo detesti e lo diremo chiaro e tondo a qualsiasi rompicoglioni stia venendo a bussare alla nostra porta!"

Brian camminò reggendosi la schiena fino alla porta, e arrivò il terzo suono proprio mentre tirava la maniglia senza chiedere chi fosse "Ma allora, Debbie, non sai aspettare nemmeno..."

Ma non era Debbie.

Si bloccò immediatamente, il cuore sussultò violentemente, quasi si sentì mancare, e anche chi aveva davanti era prossimo al mancamento.

"Cazzo..."

Brian sentì quella parola dalla bocca del suo visitatore e vide il suo viso farsi bianco come un lenzuolo, gli occhi sbarrare e la bocca aprirsi, mentre le mani lungo i fianchi magri prendevano a tremare.

Brian lo fissò serrando le labbra, stringendo la maniglia della porta come se non ci fosse una domani e avvertì la piccola scalciare decisa, così forte da costringerlo e fare un passo indietro per camuffare un sospiro.

Ma il suo cuore stava per sfondargli il petto, e credette di sentire anche il cuore dell'altro.

"Non è possibile" la voce di Justin era poco più di un pigolio strozzato, ansimava fissando il ventre gonfio di Brian completamente allucinato, gli occhi blu dell’oceano erano enormi, non glieli aveva mai visti così "No, non è..."

Brian reagì con un secondo di ritardo "Justin, cosa diavolo vuoi?"

Justin alzò gli occhi, per la prima volta vide le iridi verdi di Brian e parve spaventarsi ancora di più "Dio Santo, Brian..."

"Che cosa vuoi, Justin?” Brian si impose di essere fermo “Chi diavolo ti ha detto di tornare qui?"

Fu il tono di voce, deciso e al tempo stesso quasi tremolante a colpire Justin più della visione che aveva davanti. Chiuse la bocca dopo un tempo indefinito, si era riproposto di essere cortese, gentile, soprattutto tranquillo... ma tutto si era annullato nell'attimo esatto in cui aveva visto la figura di Brian, tutto era diventato meno di zero.

Perchè niente avrebbe mai potuto prepararlo a una vista simile, così allucinante quanto meravigliosa, tanto da essere disturbante e totalizzante al tempo stesso.

Dio, Brian aspettava un figlio, Brian con quel ventre gonfio, teso… il suo Brian, era così per lui, per quello che avevano fatto assieme. Justin sentiva il cervello pronto a esplodere dai pensieri, dalle immagini, dalle sensazioni che gli sfondavano il petto come una mazza chiodata tanto erano forti.

Brian si accorse di quanto tremavano gli occhi di Justin, si accorse di _come_ lo guardava, si accorse che nessuno l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo, e nessuno l’avrebbe fatto mai; si sentì improvvisamente esposto, vergognoso di se, l’agitazione divenne altissima.

Indietreggiò ancora di un solo passo, ma fu sufficiente; la piccola scalciò, e stavolta molto più forte di prima, perchè sentiva il padre sconvolto, sentiva il suo cuore battere furioso, il sangue correre veloce. 

Brian fu costretto a serrare i denti, a boccheggiare piegandosi in avanti sentendo un colpo dritto allo stomaco "Cazzo, no... Ferma..."

Justin lo vide e fu colto quasi dal panico.

"Brian!" gridò Justin sbarrando gli occhi e prima che potesse accadere altro gli corse a fianco e lo prese per le spalle, il tocco delle sue mani fu come una scossa elettrica, Dio se gli erano mancate "Brian, cosa succede..."

"Justin, non..." provò, ma un colpo più forte lo costrinse a poggiarsi all'altro, posò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, Justin lo strinse a se tenendolo in piedi.

Brian emise un gemito strozzato "Dio... calmati..." poi sbuffò esasperato "ho capito, ho capito!"

"Cosa?" Justin non capiva, chiuse frettolosamente la porta di metallo con una mano, poi si prodigò soltanto a reggere Brian fino ad aiutarlo a trovare la posizione eretta "Brian, stai..."

"Si, non preoccuparti, tutto nella norma…" Brian aveva gli occhi chiusi, respirava a fondo con la testa poggiata alla sua spalla e si passava piano le mani sul ventre "E' solo che odiamo entrambi i rompicoglioni" disse quasi noncurante, aspettandosi una risposta, ma...

Aprì gli occhi sollevando il viso quasi a malincuore, Justin era accanto a lui che lo reggeva per le spalle e aveva gli occhi spalancati incollati al suo ventre. Brian avvampò di nuovo, Justin fissava la curva sporgente e le sue mani che la carezzavano come se fosse la sola cosa importante al mondo.

Brian respirò più veloce e fece per staccarsi "Ok, mollami" disse freddamente mettendosi eretto "Justin..."

"Cazzo se sei grosso"

Quelle parole lo bloccarono, si maledisse da solo e ci mise qualche secondo di troppo prima di scrollarsi di dosso il biondino "Si, sono grosso, e ora che hai constatato l'ovvio, fuori dai coglioni!" ringhiò, ma Justin aprì la bocca incredulo “E tutto quello che sai dire?”

“nessuno ti ha chiamato Justin! Non di certo io!” Brian indietreggiò, obbligandosi a tenere le mani lungo i fianchi “Non trasformiamo questa scena in un patetico dejavù!” disse freddamente dandogli le spalle.

"Già, perché come quella volta non mi pare che tu sia nella condizione di mandarmi via, vero?”

Brian si girò, lo fronteggiò e si rese immediatamente conto una volta di più di che cosa distingueva Justin da tutti. Justin lo fissava agitato, carico di emozioni contrastanti, ma... non gli avrebbe fatto sconti. Justin lo guardava negli occhi e non abbassava mai i suoi; non aveva paura di loro due.

Ecco Justin, ecco il suo Raggio di Sole. Ed era nero di rabbia.

“Quando...” Justin indicò con la mano la sua pancia, cercando le parole “Quando pensavi di dirmelo, eh?”

Brian non rispose, si girò e fece per andare verso il divano “Non ti riguarda, Justin, riguarda solo me”

“Cazzo, è mio figlio! Come puoi dire che non mi riguarda?”

Brian chiuse appena gli occhi e lo fissò da sopra la spalla “Ci siamo lasciati per un motivo, ricordi?” deglutì appena “Justin, credimi, meglio se te ne torni a New York e fai finta di non avermi mai visto”

“perchè secondo te è possibile non notarti adesso, Mr Kinney?”

Brian si voltò di nuovo, Justin aveva urlato. Lo vide sfilarsi la giacca e lanciarla proprio dove lui aveva lasciato la sua entrando, poi Justin fece un passo verso di lui quasi senza fiato “Non farò finta di niente, posso fingere di non aver visto te, ma… ma cazzo non posso fingere di non aver visto _mio figlio! Nostro figlio!_ ” Justin prese a tremare, stava quasi perdendo il controllo. Brian lo fissò nelle iridi blu che gli avevano tolto la ragione tanto tempo prima.

“Si, è tua” disse pianissimo e vide il volto di Justin assumere un’espressione di meraviglia unica, che gli era mancata da morire; il suo splendore. Cazzo, basta così poco per farlo capitolare?

Justin tremò di più, le iridi luccicarono incredule e la voce gli si arrochì “Mia?” disse pianissimo, facendo un passo verso di lui, arrivando quasi a sfiorarlo “Vuoi… Vuoi dire che...”

“E’ una bambina” Brian sospirò sentendola muoversi di nuovo e una smorfia gli increspò il viso “E adesso... vuole che ci stendiamo”

Justin spalancò gli occhi, si riscosse di colpo e annuì frenetico “Certo, certo, stenditi, ti prego... oddio, cosa posso fare? Dimmi cosa posso fare? Come... come posso aiutare?” corse avanti a lui verso i cuscini del divano, cominciando a sprimacciarli e alzò gli occhi ansiosamente verso di lui “Come te li metto? Dritti, storti? Uno tra le gambe? Vado a prenderti quelli del letto? Come...”

Brian non seppe impedirsi di ridacchiare e Justin lo fissò quasi implorante “Brian... io non volevo farti agitare...“

“Così vanno bene” disse avvicinandosi e fissandolo dall’alto, ma Justin si incantò a fissarlo e Brian sorrise ancora, alzando ironico un sopracciglio “Mi fai spazio?” chiese vedendolo immobile a fissargli imbambolato il ventre. Justin per la seconda volta in meno di un minuto trasalì e schizzò in piedi un passo indietro “ma certo, io...”

“E’ tutto ok” Brian parlò calmo “tutto ok... fammi solo sedere, lei si calmerà”

Sedette lentamente e sentì la piccola agitarsi come per accomodarsi meglio, chiuse gli occhi lasciando la testa indietro e sospirando “piccola, per favore... Calmati, va bene, tutto bene...” sussurrò semplicemente sfinito, a momenti gli tornava la nausea.

“Lei... si sta muovendo?”

Brian aprì gli occhi, Justin lo fissava semplicemente trasognato, come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo. Brian gli indicò lo spazio accanto a lui “Siediti qui, Justin”

Ma non poteva finire così, non poteva e basta e Brian lo sapeva. Justin rimase immobile in piedi accanto al divano, serrò le labbra e gli occhi gli si inumidirono “Testa di cazzo, adesso sto per piangere a causa tua...”

Brian lo fissò e sorrise appena “Siediti, e ti darò un buon motivo per piangere, fidati!” ma Justin esplose e le sue guance si fecero umide.

“Aspetti un figlio! Una bambina... mia, nostra! Aspetti _nostra_ figlia, cazzo!” Justin si mise le mani nei capelli, fissandolo in piedi accanto al divano “E non mi hai detto niente! Niente! Possibile che fai sempre la stessa cazzata?”

“Justin...”

“Sei il più colossale figlio di puttana che ci sia sulla terra, lo sai Kinney?” Justin scosse il capo, le lacrime rigavano il suo viso, Brian notò che era parecchio dimagrito.

“Justin, come stai tu?” Chiese sporgendosi “perchè sei così magro? Come...”

“non cambiare discorso, stronzo!” Justin singhiozzò “sono terribilmente incazzato con te!”

“E io non posso permettermi di incazzarmi con nessuno, perchè lei, decisamente scassapalle come te, mi fa diventare pazzo se mi girano i coglioni per cui non farmi ripetere e siediti qui!” Brian quasi gridò sporgendosi verso di lui “piantala di frignare e vieni qui! Ora!” disse indicandogli il divano.

Justin serrò le labbra e come se gli costasse uno sforzo immenso si sedette, a un metro da Brian.

Brian lo squadrò sospirando “So che muori dalla voglia di chiedere tutto... per cui fallo!”

Justin piantò il suo classico muso da prima donna, e Brian si sentì quasi sciogliere “Mi sono seduto, ma se mi avvicino potrei spaccarti la faccia!”

“Justin... non così lontano” Brian, dopo un attimo di esitazione, allungò la mano e lo prese per un braccio. Justin trasalì sentendosi toccato, ma Brian tirò ancora più a se “Mi sei mancato”

Justin scostò la sua mano “Sleale e scorretto, cazzo!”

“ma cosa dovevo fare, eh?” Brian improvvisamente aveva la voce roca, rigata di dolore e Justin si rese conto che non l’aveva mai sentito così “Cazzo, scopiamo una volta, una sola con me sotto, senza preservativo e guarda un po’? rimango pieno!” allargò le mani scuotendo la testa con aria fintamente stupita “e tu non c’eri, e per una buona ragione! Cristo, potevamo essere sposati, ti rendi conto? E invece non lo siamo! C’è un motivo per questo!”

Justin sentiva che il suo cuore stava per andare in mille pezzi “E che cosa significa?”

“Significa che il fatto che ci sia lei non cambia un cazzo!” Brian parlò con voce rotta, strozzata e girò la testa perchè tutto voleva, tranne che Justin lo vedesse piangere in preda a quei cazzo di ormoni, e se avesse fissato un attimo in più i suoi occhi sarebbe crollato “Justin, non cambia un cazzo, per cui se non lo sapevi era solo la cosa migliore!”

“ma come puoi dire che non cambia un cazzo!” Justin salì con le gambe in ginocchio sul divano, ma non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di sfiorarlo, temeva che sarebbe andato in pezzi come vetro “C’è... c’è un bambino adesso!”

“Justin...” Brian fissò ostinatamente la cucina e poi si passò una mano sugli occhi schiacciandoli forte “Justin, cerca di capire, cazzo...”

“C’è un bambino...” Justin ripetè, ma poi Brian si girò ed esplose letteralmente.

“Lo so che c’è, cazzo, mi hai visto? Lo so benissimo, e so benissimo cosa comporta!” gridò lasciandolo senza parole “ma se un bambino cambia le cose, non è vero il contrario perchè le cose non cambiano perchè c’è un bambino!”

Justin si pietrificò, gli occhi enormi “Brian, posso tornare qui e...” ma l’altro stava scuotendo la testa “Justin, no! Siamo al punto di partenza, non capisci?”

Justin singhiozzò, piangeva ancora “Brian...”

“Tu devi stare a new York!” Brian sentiva male dentro mentre parlava, lo stesso dannato doloredi quell’ultima meravigliosa notte assieme “E io devo stare qui! Non possiamo stare insieme, non.. non così”

“Mi manchi”

Brian si immobilizzò, il petto che rischiava di saltargli a ogni respiro “Justin...”

“Brian, io non...” sospirò appena con gli occhi lucidi e più azzurri che mai “Brian, sei in tutti i miei quadri, ogni centimetro parla di te... ogni tocco...”

Si fissarono, mentre la magia che li aveva sempre uniti tornava immutata, e sempre più dolorosa.

Brian parlò sentendosi la gola bruciare “quando hai l’aereo di rientro?”

Justin deglutì a fatica, distogliendo gli occhi “Domani pomeriggio... ho... ho una mostra che apre tra due giorni, ma...” tornò a guardarlo con gli occhi carichi di speranza, e Brian si sentì incredibilmente male “ma posso rimandare, posso stare...” si fermò di fronte la testa scossa con decisione e tristezza dell’altro “Brian...”

“Tu devi andare, Justin” un sorriso triste e splendido gli si dipinse al viso “se vuoi restare stanotte, domani sarà più doloroso...”

Non finì di parlare, perchè Justin si era letteralmente lanciato su di lui. Brian lo accolse tra le sue braccia forti, lo strinse a se, sentì il suo respiro caldo sul collo, l’odore della sua pelle, e poi i loro volti si incrociarono e le labbra si trovarono ancora.

Baciarsi fu come tornare a respirare, le lingue si scontrarono, le mani vagarono addosso, ma Justin si fermò dopo qualche istante con il fiato corto e un gemito gutturale inconfondibile e Brian si maledisse per ciò che stava per dire. Cazzo, era incredibile.

“Non posso fare sesso, te lo dico chiaramente” e lo sguardo di Kinney si illanguidì infiammandosi di una nota che Justin ben conosceva e che gli tolse il fiato facendo salire la temperatura oltre i limiti del consentito “anche se vederti mi ha fatto venire l’erezione più grossa e dolorosa che si possa immaginare!”

“non puoi...” Justin lo fissò e Brian lo interruppe stringendogli forte i capelli “non una parola ragazzino, perchè è la tua progenie che mi ha combinato questo casino!”

Justin spalancò gli occhi e abbozzò un sorriso che si spense vedendo le fiamme nel viso dell’altro; guardò in basso e poi distolse gli occhi, perchè cazzo, un’erezione incredibilmente dura era anche a lui!

Ma poi vide Brian sorridere e carezzargli piano il volto “ma credo di sapere... credo di conoscere qualcosa che ti farà stare ancora meglio... sai, credo che sia quasi meglio...” sussurrò avvicinandosi a lui.

Justin boccheggiò sentendo le sue labbra sul collo e ansimò “meglio del sesso? Chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto di Brian Kinney?” scherzò mentre lottava con il desiderio bruciante di chiedergli di scoparlo.

“Sono sempre qui, ma con qualcosa in più”

Justin lo fissò a bocca aperta e Brian se lo tirò addosso, stavolta dritto sulla pancia, facendogli uscire un gemito spaventato. Il contatto della pelle, del loro fiato, le braccia che si univano e le bocche che si reincontravano fu una scossa per entrambi.

“Brian, attento, che cosa...” ma Brian scosse il capo “Finchè dico ok, è ok..”

Si baciarono a fondo, respirando di nuovo entrambi dopo mesi di apnea, le lingue si allacciarono, i loro sapori maschili e aspri, Justin si ritrovò a carezzare il ventre quasi senza accorgersene e si bloccò come spaventato.

“Cristo, scusa...”

“No!” Brian poggiò la fronte sulla sua “va bene... anzi...”

Lentamente,Brian lo scostò e lo fece distendere su di se. Justin scosse appena la testa “ti peso..”, ma Brian lo baciò appena e sussurrò “Va tutto bene...” e allora Justin poggiò l’orecchio sulla sua pancia, stendendosi al suo fianco e accoccolandosi su di lui.

“Dalle qualche secondo...” Brian sorrise e poi accadde e Justin sobbalzò “Cazzo!”

Brian rise, carezzò la schiena di Justin che posò entrambe le sue mani sul ventre gonfio, incredulo.

“Si... si muove...” esalò e Brian annuì “non sai quanto...” e Justin singhiozzò.

Lo sentì, un calcetto lieve, poi un altro, si mise a ridere incredulo, fissando Brian con le lacrime agli occhi.

Brian lo carezzò tra i capelli e lasciò che lui sussurrasse al suo ventre, e si chinò per dirgli poche parole all’orecchio “Si chiama Sunshine...”

Justin tremò sentendo quel nome, lo fissò colmo di quell’amore sconfinato che sapeva dargli solo lui e poi posò la bocca sul suo ventre “Ciao Sunshine... sono tuo padre...”

Brian lasciò la testa indietro sui cuscini, beandosi del peso di Justin addosso e carezzandogli i capelli, lasciando che ancora una volta il suo Raggio di sole illuminasse la sua vita.

 

 

Erano stesi nudi, nel letto, carezzandosi pigri dopo aver comunque trovato il modo di dare sfogo alle loro erezioni, era stato inevitabile.

Justin poggiò il volto sulla spalla di Brian, strusciando il naso sulla sua pelle “Non ti ha fatto male?”

Brian era supino, una gamba piegata e l’altra distesa, sorrise storto e si carezzò appena la pancia “Le seghe sono quello che mi è rimasto, guarda un po’ come mi hai ridotto...” ridacchiò, ma Justin alzò il viso e lo fissò dritto negli occhi “Mi sbagliavo”

Brian socchiuse appena le palpebre, stringendogli un braccio sulle spalle nude “Come?”

Justin deglutì scuotendo il capo, due profonde occhiaie si stagliavano sotto i suoi occhi color dell’oceano per il pianto e per la stanchezza accumulata in tutti quei mesi, ma lui era fermo nelle sue parole “Io credevo che non fossi pronto, invece lo eri”

Brian distolse lo sguardo “Justin...”

“Ero io che non lo ero...” Justin poggiò di nuovo il volto su di lui, stringendoglisi addosso e intrecciando le loro gambe “e ho scaricato tutto su di te per inseguire il mio stupido sogno!” concluse con un ringhio strozzato.

“Ehi!” Brian alzò la mano sotto di lui e gli carezzò i capelli, stringendoselo addosso “Non è stupido!”

“Dici?”

“No, altrimenti non ti avrei lasciato andare e non sarei rimasto qui con lei ad aspettarti”

Justin sollevò lo sguardo, uno sguardo distrutto “Come se avessi il diritto di chiedertelo...”

“Non pensarci, adesso...” Brian poggiò lieve le labbra sulle sue “Se non è cambiato niente, allora quello che ci separa è solo tempo, ancora una volta”

“Sto correndo per tornare qui, sai?” Justin lo baciò ancora, ma Brian si sollevò sui gomiti e lo squadrò severo “Lo vedo, splendore, sei un rottame!”

Justin distolse gli occhi, ma Brian lo tenne a se, la sua forza non era per nulla cambiata “Cosa diavolo combini a New York?”

“lavoro” Justin si alzò, sedette sul letto in ginocchio di fronte a lui, fissò il pancione di Brian con l’ennesimo brivido languido al petto “lavoro e basta...”

“Scopi?”

Justin alzò gli occhi e Brian era serio “non scherzo, un piccolo pervertito come te ha bisogno di infilarlo da qualche parte, proprio come ne avrei bisogno io, cazzo!” sbuffò e gli strappò una risata.

“Ci sono le saune anche lì... ma non è la stessa cosa”

“Rimorchia quelli giusti e non farti scopare” sussurrò quasi feroce “il tuo culetto è sempre mio!”

“Come il mio cuore!”

Brian scosse la testa, ma le cazzate romantiche di Justin gli erano mancate. Si rimise disteso, mascherando abilmente ogni sentimentalismo, e sbuffò con aria drammaticamente annoiata, facendo sorridere Justin “Se sei qui, allora renditi utile! Vammi a prendere del gelato, la piccola peste ha fame e tu prima ci hai interrotti” 

“gelato?” Justin lo occhieggiò così indecente che a Brian tornò duro all’istante “A che gusto?”

“nocciola” sussurrò Brian, socchiudendo le palpebre con delle idee poco caste in mente “ vieni e fammi vedere come sai farmi mangiare il gelato, se ti ricordi...”

Justin scattò in piedi e corse in cucina. Brian chiuse un attimo gli occhi, carezzandosi la pancia; salutarlo domani sarebbe stato doloroso, ma non voleva pensarci adesso.

“Eccomi...”

Brian voltò la testa e lo vide gattonare nel letto con una coppa di gelato e un’erezione invidiabile che ballava sotto di lui “Quello è il biscotto?” sorrise poco innocente.

“Oh, se vuoi puoi anche intingerlo...” Justin leccò il gelato e si sporse fino a trovare le labbra di Brian, che si alzò seduto avventandosi famelico.

Justin si mosse e dalla coppetta caddero alcune gocce, Brian si staccò e le sentì proprio sul suo ventre, rabbrividendo per la sensazione umida e fredda contro la pelle. Justin sorrise “sbadato...” disse chinandosi a leccarle.

Brian ansimò e lasciò cadere indietro la testa con un sospiro, mentre sentiva le languide passate della lingua di Justin sulla sua pelle sensibile “Sei mancato anche a me, raggio di sole”

 

 

Due ore dopo la coppa era finita, mezza sulle lenzuola e mezza sulle pareti e loro due erano nudi, sudati e ansimanti, stretti a baciarsi ancora dopo l’orgasmo.

“Tutto ok?” Justin scivolò giù da lui e si portò su un fianco e anche Brian ruotò fino a fronteggiarlo “tutto ok, smettila di chiederlo!” ringhiò baciandolo ancora.

Justin passò le mani sui suoi capelli sudati, e lo vide contrarre il volto in una lieve smorfia e corrugò appena la fronte “Hai... male?”

Brian ruotò e si rimise supino “No, ma posso stare solo così a quanto pare” ridacchiò e guardò verso il basso la curva prominente e sempre più tesa “lei è... parecchio difficile”

“Non dirai che è colpa mia, vero?” Justin si strinse a lui sul fianco, ridendo piano e Brian annuì “insopportabile come te”

“Quando deve nascere?”

Brian ebbe un brivido, lo guardò un secondo dopo “tra circa otto settimane” sorrise appena a disagio.

Justin se ne accorse e allungò una mano fino a carezzargli il ventre, disegnando piccoli cerchi su quella curva tesa e gonfia con la punta dei polpastrelli “hai... paura?”

Brian sospirò chiudendo gli occhi “Justin..”

“io ne avrei, sai...”

“Justin...”

“insomma, deve passare per...”

“Justin!”

“Ok, ok, scusa!” Justin affondò il viso nel suo collo, seppellendosi li con una risatina sommessa. Si carezzarono ancora, Brian baciò la sua tempia e allacciò una gamba alle sue.

“Posso tornare quando nasce” sentì sussurrare al suo orecchio, e ci volle tutta la sua forza per rispondere.

“Justin, dovrai tornare una volta sola”

Justin sollevò la testa quasi sconvolto, e Brian lo fissò dritto negli occhi “non scherzo, Justin. Non voglio più vedere il tuo bel culetto qui finchè non avrai avuto il tuo sogno e tutto intero che duri per il resto della nostra fottuta vita, intesi?”

“Mi stai dicendo che questa è...” Justin si morse il labbro inferiore per non farlo tremare “è un’altra ultima notte?”

“Non posso vederti ancora, non così” Brian carezzò piano i suoi capelli “ e nemmeno tu. Non funziona, lo sai, funziona solo se tu sei la e non qua!”

“ma c’è lei!” Justin si sollevò su di lui e posò la mano sul suo ventre “c’è lei e... non voglio che tu sia solo quando...”

“non posso essere solo, qui siamo già in due!” Brian si alzò seduto e scosse la testa “non scherzo, Justin. Domani vai fuori di qui, e non ci torni finchè non sarà passato il tempo che servirà e sappi che io non ti aprirò più!”

“E se dovessi fallire?”

Era la domanda che aveva sempre aleggiato tra loro.

Brian scosse semplicemente il capo “Vedi di non farlo, io...” poi si poggiò una mano sul ventre e sospirò “Noi abbiamo fiducia in te”

Justin lo fissò, le lacrime di nuovo a bagnargli gli occhi e il cuore di nuovo in mille pezzi. Perchè cazzo doveva sempre avere ragione?

Lentamente si girò e fece per scendere dal letto, ma il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, sentendo Brian che lo stringevo da dietro, e la pancia gonfia e calda che gli premeva addosso.

Gettò la testa indietro serrandogli gli avambracci e addossandosi a lui “Brian...”

“Ho detto domani mattina” sussurrò con voce rotta “adesso resta”


	8. capitolo otto

Michael scrollò l’ombrello, la pioggia a Pittsburgh era in agguato in ogni stagione. 

Il montacarichi lo scaricò al piano di Brian, tirò fuori le chiavi e aprì la porta chiamandolo allo stesso tempo “Brian? Sei pronto?”

Entrò e si tolse il giubbetto, fece per appenderlo quando si bloccò, e per un attimo non capì.

C’erano due giacche sulla sedia in cucina; come riconobbe la seconda si sentì invadere da un brivido incredulo.

“Brian?” tornò a chiamare e sentì scorrere l’acqua della doccia “Brian?” chiamò più forte e volse lo sguardo in giro e colse nuovamente gli inequivocabili segni che aveva sempre visto lì dentro, anche se da qualche mese mancavano.

Vestiti sparsi in giro, due paia di slip, due pantaloni, seminati nel percorso che portava al letto sfatto.

Li vide e sentì quasi la rabbia salire, perchè riconobbe anche quello.

Fece un altro passo dentro il loft e chiamò ancora “Brian?” aveva quasi gridato e sentì finalmente rumore di passi arrivare dalla zona notte. Come alzò gli occhi e vide chi gli stava venendo incontro bagnato fradicio con solo l’accappatoio addosso sentì larabbia diventare vera e sempre più forte “Cosa ci fai qui, tu?”

Justin si fermò ai piedi dell’ultimo scalino, stringendo il nodo della vestaglia di spugna e prendendo a tamponarsi i capelli con il cappuccio “Sono contento di vederti anch’io, Michael” disse in tono piuttosto freddo, ma Michaelnon se ne curò affatto.

“Dov’è Brian?” chiese serrando i pugni ai fianchi, Justin alzò un sopracciglio ironico “Sotto la doccia”

“Di un po’ avete fatto sesso?”

Justin si bloccò, il volto serio e sarcastico “Direi che non sono cazzi tuoi, o sbaglio?”

“Razza di deficiente! Conta solo quello, eh?” ringhiò avanzando verso di lui “E’ pericoloso per lui, ma che cosa ti passa in quella cazzodi testa...”

“E’ tutto a posto!” Justin alzò le mani verso di lui, in tono conciliante scendendo gli scalini e andando a raccogliere i suoi vestiti “Brian ha detto che è tutto a posto, che… che si sente bene”

“E tu gli credi?” Michael aveva quasi gridato e Justin si rizzò eretto proprio accanto al divano fissandolo di rimando “Sta bene, Michael! sta finendo di fare la doccia.. da solo, come vedi!” sorrise strafottente e si girò con uno sbuffo.

“Che cazzo sei tornato a fare?”

Justin si girò con gli occhi spalancati e sinceramente sorpresi “Forse perchè aspetta mia figlia?” adesso aveva alzato la voce anche lui, abbassò il cappuccio e scrollò le spalle “Come diavolo puoi chiedermi che cosa ci faccio qui, forse dovrei chiedertelo io che cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui e perchè cazzo non sei a casa con tuo marito?”

Michael emise un verso di sorpresa e scosse la testa incredulo, mosse un passo verso di lui e Justin indietreggiò, come se volesse mantenere le distanze “Io sono qui per prendermi cura di lui e di Sunshine!”

Justin si pietrificò a sentire il nome della figlia e Michael rincarò la dose “Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda! Cazzo rispondi!”

Justin incassò le spalle, lo fissò quasi rabbioso “Sono venuto per pura casualità a sapere che sarò padre e, guarda caso, ho deciso di venire qui, che stranezza, eh?” allargò le braccia con una smorfia “Era forse troppo chiederti di avvisarmi, cazzo?”

“Avrei dovuto chiamarti io?” Michael rispose sarcastico e forse un po’ troppo acido, poggiandosi al piano della cucina “Senti non so perchè sei qui, ne cosa farai, se vai o se resti, ma devi lasciarlo calmo e tranquillo, ok? Brian... non gli serve una scopata adesso!”

Justin emise un verso sconcertato e scosse la testa “E’ mia figlia e lui è il mio uomo, non dimenticartelo. Cos’è hai approfittato che io non c’ero per scopartelo tu?”

“ma che cazzo...” Michael stava davvero per mettergli le mani addosso, ma una voce nota si intromise e si girarono tutti verso la zona notte dove Brian era comparso avvolto in un accappatoio nero che tirava appena sul ventre.

“Qui nessuno scopa, Justin, e se lo dico io è tutto dire”

Justin fissò Brian poggiarsi alla parete mobile e incrociare le braccia “Justin, Ben e Mickey sono i padrini di Sunshine”

“Cosa?” Justin strabuzzò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui incredulo “E... scusa quando l’avresti deciso, anzi no! Quando l’avremmo deciso, visto che i genitori siamo noi?”

“L’ho deciso io, e questo basta” disse seriamente “E’ una storia lunga, ma sappi che Michael ha diritto di essere qui, come e quando vuole, ok?”

Michael fissò Brian sforzandosi di stare calmo “Stai bene?” chiese a denti stretti, fissandogli il viso stanco e le occhiaie.

“Sto bene, non fare la lagna” sbuffò Brian sollevandosi “Mi vesto e andiamo”

“Dove?”

Girarono entrambi gli occhi verso Justin, che aveva uno sguardo smarrito e quasi implorante. Brian sentì una fitta al cuore, ma non poteva cedere.

“Avevamo un accordo, Justin” Brian lo fissò dall’alto di quei tre maledetti gradini “Adesso è mattina” sussurrò.

Justin scosse appena la testa “Posso...”

“Avevamo un accordo” ripetè Brian “adesso vattene”

Dirlo gli costò una forza che non credeva di avere e sentì sua figlia agitarglisi dentro, ma rimase fermo, immobile a vedere Justin scuotere appena la testa e lanciargli un sorriso straziante “Brian, io ti...”

“Vai, Justin!” 

la voce era stata così dura e così perentoria da non ammettere repliche. Justin comprese che perfino l’ultimo bacio gli sarebbe stato negato.

Brian sospirò appena, sentendo male dentro e guardò Michael “dammi un minuto” disse mentre si girava e tornava in bagno.

Michael annuì, se quella scena aveva fatto male a lui non osava pensare a come stessero i due protagonisti.

Justin sfilò l’accappatoio rimanendo nudo, come se non importasse e forse era proprio così. Si vestì rapidamente e infilò le scarpe, ravviandosi i capelli con le mani.

Michael lo fissò, Justin si avvicinò a lui e prese la giacca. Aveva gli occhi pieni di pianto.

“Non mi vuole” esalò appena, Michael a suo fianco lo vide fissare il pavimento distrutto “lui...”

“non è così, non ha detto questo”

Justin serrò gli occhi e scosse il capo “Michael...”

“Stiamo andando dal medico, ha l’ecografia”

Justin si girò a fissarlo allibito “Cosa?”

Michael sorrise appena “Justin, mi prenderò cura di lui.. di loro. Ma tu, pensa a tornare”

“Michael, devi promettermi che se succede qualcosa mi chiamerai!” Justin quasi ringhiò, il suo dolore era quasi fisico “Devi promettermelo!”

”Ok” Michael annuì “Lo farò”

“E’ mia figlia...” sussurrò Justin passandosi una mano sugli occhi “e lui è... lui è Brian Kinney” ridacchiò tra le lacrime amare.

“Justin, vai” Michael sospirò appena “Vai prima che torni”

Justin singhiozzò e indietreggiò fino alla porta, prima di lanciare un lunghissimo sguardo al letto che aveva diviso ancora una volta con Brian.

Poi fissò Michael “hai promesso”

“ho promesso” rispose Michael e Justin aprì la porta uscendo quasi di corsa, il suono della porta sbattuta fu più duro di quanto si aspettasse.

Michael lasciò andare un profondissimo sospiro, e Brian comparse vestito sulla soglia dell’area notte. Gli tremavano le mani mentre allacciava la camicia. Alzò uno sguardo furioso verso Michael “L’hai chiamato tu?” sibilò e Michael sorrise tristemente “Mi hai sentito? Certo che no”

“Come l’ha saputo?” Brian si girò per sedersi e infilarsi le scarpe, era un casino con quella pancia.

“Sapevi che prima o dopo ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza” Michael infilò le mani in tasca “Non sei invisibile, e tanta gente di Pittsburgh va e viene da New York...” sospirò vedendo l’altro alzarsi e prendere la giacca “Non gliel’hai chiesto?”

“no” Brian rispose secco.

Scese gli scalini e recuperò il soprabito “Andiamo” disse solamente.

Michael lo fissò e corrugò appena le sopracciglia “Aspetta!”

Brian si bloccò con la mano sulla porta “Che c’è?” chiese quasi scocciato.

“Ma...” Michael fissò la cucina e poi di nuovo Brian “non fai colazione?”

Brian chiuse gli occhi, poi aprì la porta e gli rivolse una singola occhiata da sopra la spalla “No” disse piano camminando verso il montacarichi mentre Michael chiudeva “mi è tornata la nausea”

Il medico fissò lo schermo, Brian per la prima volta da quando erano iniziate quelle cazzo di ecografie ogni due settimane (gravidanza maschile, che gran rottura di coglioni!) era più interessato alla faccia del suo medico piuttosto che all’immagine sgranata di sua figlia.

Aveva scorto settimana dopo settimana ogni singolo puntino in più, ogni movimento, ogni angolo delle manine giunte e dei piedini intrecciati con un guizzo al cuore, spiandola nei suoi anfratti più nascosti e tremando dentro all’idea che era nella sua pancia.

Ma oggi, come avevano acceso l’ecografo, il viso del medico aveva assunto un’espressione differente e più attenta, e Brian aveva silenziosamente chiesto scusa alla piccola per la pocaattenzione che le avrebbe rivolto, ma aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Si sentì un lieve sospiro uscire dalle narici dell’uomo che aveva davanti, un corpulento ultrasessantenne che era a dire di tutta la città il maggior esperto dello stato nelle gravidanze maschili, poi il click dell’apparecchio che veniva spento e lo strap della carta assorbente che dopo un attimo era stata porta a Brian.

Brian aveva preso meccanicamente a passarsela sulla pelle sporca di quell’odioso gel freddo senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

“Sputi fuori, avanti”

Michael a suo fianco l’aveva guardato sorpreso “Brian, ma cosa...”

Il medicoaveva fissato l’uomo gravido semidisteso sul suo lettino, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Brian aveva iniziato ad agitarsi “Che cosa c’è? Lo vedo dalla sua faccia che qualcosa non va, per cui sputi fuori accidenti!”

Michael aveva guizzato lo sguardo verso il dottore, iniziando quasi a balbettare “Oddio, c’è davvero qualcosa che... che... che non va?”

“Allora?” Brian si era sollevato appena “Che diavolo...”

“Mr Kinney, ha notato dei cambiamenti?” aveva chiesto l’uomo, girando lo sgabello verso di lui.

Michael aveva fatto una faccia sconcertata “ma non credo...”

“Mr Kinney?”

Brian aveva sospirato appena “Dolori alla schiena più forti, da una settimana ho dei crampi all’inguine, soprattutto notturni” e si era fermato un attimo sotto lo sguardo allibito di Michael per poi proseguire “E... mi sono tornate le nausee” disse con una smorfia.

“Cattivo sapore in bocca?”

Brian si era drizzato a sedere “Si, esatto” aveva detto quasi in un sussurro, per poi scuotere la testa “Dottore, ma che cazzo...”

“Ci sono dei problemi, Mr Kinney”

La stanza si era improvvisamente fatta fredda. Brian aveva taciuto e la mano di Michael era scesa a serrarsi sulla sua spalla coperta dalla camicia sbottonata.

“Rispetto alla scorsa ecografia, ho notato una assottigliamento della membrana che avvolge sua figlia, della... placenta” aveva detto il medico fissandolo negli occhi “e un abbassamento del sacco amniotico che non doveva manifestarsi che tra almeno quattro settimane”

Brian era trasalito “La bambina sta per nascere?” aveva esalato.

“Il parto si avvicina, ma è presto, perchè la gestazione dovrebbe durare almeno altre sei, otto settimane” il medico si era sistemato meglio gli occhiali dalla montatura dorata sul naso pronunciato e aveva proseguito “i crampi indicano che effettivamente si sta abbreviando il periodo e le nausee... be indicano che abbiamo un problema al suo organismo, Mr Kinney”

“il mio organismo?” Brian non capiva.

“Il suo corpo è stanco della gravidanza, e si sta indebolendo. Non va bene, al parto dovrà essere in forze”

“E’ perchè ha fatto sesso?”

Brian si era girato verso Michael, che aveva parlato di getto e poi l’aveva fulminato con un’occhiata gelida “Cazzo, Brian, se è per...” 

“Non ho scopato, Michael! E’ stata una penosa sega tra amici, roba da scuole superiori!” ringhiò e Michael stava per ribattere che non gli credeva, ma il medico aveva scosso la testa “no, è una questione più organica... lei ha avuto un cancro pochi anni fa, e anche se non lo sapeva il suo corpo si stava ancora riprendendo, e la gravidanza ora non era alla sua portata. Ma c’è, e adesso dobbiamo farvi fronte”

Brian si era lasciato andare indietro sul lettino, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi, un mal di testa feroce si stava per scagliare sul suo cranio “Cosa devo fare? Qualsiasi cosa!” aveva detto perentorio.

“Riposo, molto riposo” e al grugnito di Brian che era seguito era corso immediatamente dietro il sibilo deciso di Michael e il suo _ci penso io_.

Brian aveva sospirato “Devo smettere di lavorare?”

“meglio se lo fa da casa, faccia qualche breve passeggiata, si stenda appena può. Non rimanga a letto, indebolirebbe ancora di più l’organismo, ma nemmeno faccia la maratona!”

si era fermato un attimo per poi proseguire “niente stress, mi raccomando. Dieta povera di sale, pressione sotto controllo e forse possiamo ritardare il parto fino a sei settimane. E le chiedo di iniziare a prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di un parto programmato con un cesareo”

Brian si era sentito gelare “Scusi? Ma se questa cosa non funziona quando dovrei partorire?”

Il medico aveva sospirato “Non più di una settimana, Mr Kinney. In realtà i crampi che ha sono già contrazioni”

Brian era sdraiato sul divano di casa di Michael e Ben, Emmett a suo fianco lo fissava con apprensione provocandogli solo altro fastidio.

“Emmett, trovati un cazzo e vai fuori dai coglioni per cortesia!” aveva ringhiato coprendosi il volto con il braccio “non sono un fottuto cristallo e non sono in punto di morte!”

“Anche se sono in pena per te, sei rimani comunque una gigantesca testa di cazzo, Brian Kinney!” aveva esclamato con aria offesa, ma Brian aveva ridacchiato sotto i baffi.

Emmett si era drizzato “che cosa c’è?” aveva squittito e Brian si era passato una mano sulla pancia ridendo ancora “Oddio... tu sei in pene per me!”

Emmett dopo un attimo si era messo a ridere con lui, si erano guardati scuotendo la testa come due cretini.

“Kinney, sei un patetico stronzo” aveva sospirato l’uomo più gay della Pensilvania “se non fossi finocchio, saresti un terribile omofobo!”

“Se non fossi checca saresti una perfetta signorina!”

Avevano ridacchiato ancora, e Michael era entrato nella stanza con il sacchetto dei panini “Si cena, e tu non ridere troppo!”

“Fanculo!” aveva detto ridendo ancora Brian, accettando la mano che Emmett gli tendeva per sollevarsi.

“Ecco” Michael aveva porto a tutti la cena, passando per ultimo a Brian un orripilante pezzo di pane ai cereali con tofu a forma di hamburger e verdure scondite.

“Mi prendi per il culo?” Brian fissò la patetica imitazione di un Big mac e alzò un sopracciglio “Dov’è la mia cena?”

“niente sale!” Michael lo fissò con aria truce, prima di addentare i suoi nuggets “e non rompere!”

“un pezzetto di pollo, almeno quello!”

“Mai!”

Brian sbuffò, fissò gli altri divorare qualcosa di commestibile e aprì il panino iniziando a mangiare solo le verdure.

“mangi anche il resto!” Michael lo fissò dritto negli occhi “Kinney, non farmi incazzare, il tofu ti fa bene!”

“Se Sunshine non mangerà come si deve la manderò a cena dalla zio Mickey, puoi contarci, ma io sono adulto e se questo cazzo di tofu mi fa schifo te lo lascio li!” disse addentando una zucchina grigliata e sentendosi davvero sfigato.

“Michael” la voce di Ben arrivò a intromettersi e Michael gettò al marito un’occhiata oltraggiata, ricevendone un’alzata di spalle, mentre beveva un sorso di coca “Se non gli piace, lascia stare, effettivamente fa schifo”

“Ben!”

“non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma grazie professore!” disse Brian masticando una carota.

“non c’è di che!” rispose alzando il bicchiere verso di lui l’altro.

“Come siamo con i tempi?” chiese Ted addentando un Cheeseburger.

Brian alzò le spalle, sedendosi meglio sul divano e poggiando dritto sulla pancia i resti della cena, per mangiare ancora solo le verdure, e rispose prontamente mamma Michael “sono già passati dieci giorni. Non male, direi”

“Ottimo!” Ted annuì e Brian li fissò truce “Michael potresti evitare?” ma il suo migliore amico semplicemente ridacchiò, mangiandosi un altro nuggets fragrante.

“In ufficio ci manchi” Ted era in vena di chiacchere; Brian no.

“Voi per niente” Brian lo fissò estremamente serio, e si misero istantaneamente a ridere.

La cena proseguiva bene, troppo bene. Il campanello squillò.

Michael si alzò “vado io” disse pulendosi la bocca e andando alla porta.

Ben strizzò appena gli occhi “Chi cazzo è?”

“Come siamo scurrili professore!” ironizzò Brian e Ben rispose con dolcezza “Fottiti, anzi no! L’hanno già fatto!”

Una serie di fischi e risolini riempì l’aria, ma una voce in sottofondo si intromise. Una voce che Brian sentì e che gli fece gelare il sangue.

“Se ne vada!” Michael era perentorio “lei non entra in casa mia, non se lo sogni neanche!”

“Voglio parlare con mio figlio!”

“non è un buon momento, signora Kinney, se ne vada, adesso!”

Brian spostò la cena dal suo addome e si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo, fissò gelido la porta del soggiorno mentre sua madre parlava ancora “Mi faccia parlare con lui! Ne ho il diritto!”

Brian si alzò in piedi a fatica e si mosse verso l’ingresso, Ben si alzò con lui, ma Brian lo fermò con un gesto della mano “no, lascia” disse solo avanzando lento con la pancia tesa e prominente avanti a lui.

“Era quasi sulla soglia, quando Michael sbottò “Se ne vada, non scherzo più!”

Brian girò l’angolola vide, nei suoi abiti firmati, con la sua eleganza sobria e discreta, la sola cosa buona che aveva ereditato da lei.

“mamma… che sorpresa…” disse soltanto poggiandosi allo stipite “che cosa vuoi?”

“Brian...” la donna sbarrò gli occhi e fissò il suo ventre gonfio portandosi le mani alla bocca “Cielo, come sei...”

“Pieno?” finì per lei e la fece trasalire “Mickey non scherzava, esci da qui”

Ma la donna non si mosse, due lacrime sottili le scesero sulle guance “Brian, ti prego... ho parlato con il mio Parroco, e davvero, mi devi ascoltare… sono qui per provare a farti ragionare...” concluse con un sussurro strozzato, che a Brian avrebbe sempre ricordato le preghiere imposte la sera, le messe di cui non capiva nulla e il rifiuto totale di un mondo che l’aveva semplicemente condannato. Sentì la rabbia, l’amarezza e il dolore prendere il sopravvento.

“Brian, va di la, non puoi agitarti!” Michael lo fissò quasi implorante, vedeva il suo stato d’animo dipinto sul suo viso “a lei penso io!”

“A lei ci pensa da sola, cosa credi?” Brian l’apostrofò sprezzante “E non c’è niente di cui discutere! Abbiamo già ragionato in tribunale, e hai perso!”

“no, Brian!” la donna singhiozzò molto teatralmente, ma nonostante tutto non si avvicinava e Brian increspò le labbra in un sorriso “ti fa schifo perfino venirmi vicino, mamma? Sono qui con tua nipote nel ventre e tu continui a parlarmi da lontano? Cos’è il mio cazzo di peccato è contagioso?” aveva alzato la voce sempre più, sentendo il nervosismo attraversargli la schiena come piccole scariche elettriche, sempre più intense.

Lei trasalì, e improvvisamente i suoi occhi si fecero piccoli, piccoli e bui, proprio quelli che lui ricordava dalla sua infanzia “Tu sei perduto, ma lei no! Puoi ancora salvare tua figlia, puoi... puoi lasciare che la luce di Dio la prenda con se, con me…”

“Lei è già salva! Non hai mai capito che la luce del Signore è anche qui, cazzo!” Brian urlò, sentendo caldo, e rabbia, e dolore “se ti sta lontana, lei è già salva!”

“Non posso far finire mia nipote all’inferno, ci finirò anch’io!” gridò la donna e Brian finalmente comprese e gridò con lei “Quindi è sempre per salvare la tua di anima, mamma? Ti do due notizie allora, e la prima è che la tua anima è perduta da un bel pezzo, da quando hai deciso di chiudere gli occhi su papà e su quello che faceva e la seconda è che è meglio vivere all’inferno che un solo giorno in paradiso con te!” e in quel momento accadde.

“Brian!”Michael lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati “no!”

“Cazzo!”

Il grido gli era uscito dalla bocca senza accorgersene, si poggiò pesantemente allo stipite del salotto e si rese conto di provare dolore.

Gridò ancora e si posò una mano sotto il ventre, Ben dietro di lui quasi lo implorò “Brian, non muoverti... Cerca di non muoverti, non farlo”

“Cazzo!” gridò ancora e sentì sua madre gemere e Michael sussurrare un _No!_ Che gli parve tanto strano. E poi capì.

“No...” esalò anche lui con il respiro affannoso, aprendo gli occhi e fissando Michael che lo guardava terrorizzato. Brian capì che c’era qualcosa tra le sue gambe, e come abbassò lo sguardo vide una pozza liquida a terra, i suoi jeans bagnati e la mano che reggeva il suo ventre umida.

Sollevò appena la stessa portandosela davanti al volto, era umida di qualcosa di rossiccio.

Alzò gli occhi verso il suo migliore amico, ansimando con la paura che dilagava dentro di lui “Mickey… Si sono… si sono rotte...” ma non finì, perchè una fitta di una intensità inaudita si propagò rapida e devastante dalla sua schiena al ventre, e lui gridò spalancando la bocca e serrando gli occhi, poggiò entrambe le mani al muro reggendosi e chinandosi appena per trovare l’equilibrio, gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva.

“Dio! Dio, che male!” urlò e sarebbe caduto se Ben dietro di lui non l’avesse retto “Brian, non cadere, reggiti, reggiti!”

“Dio!” gridò ancora sentendo le gambe cedere.

Come la fitta finì, si accasciò sfinito e senza alcuna forza alcuna su Ben, ringraziando i suoi cazzo di muscoli per una volta “Cazzo, professore... non farmi cadere…” ansimò sentendosi coperto di sudore e un’altra fitta pronta a esplodere “no, che cazzo...” serrò i denti e gridò ancora, il ventre morse cattivo, la schiena si infiammò e il corpo vibrò come se fosse sul punto di spezzarsi in due. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in tutta la sua vita.

“Brian!”

Aprì gli occhi, sua madre era immobile sulla soglia che lo fissava inorridita e sconvolta, e faceva lentamente un passo indietro, e invece Michael era già a suo fianco e guardava con occhi grandi e colmi d’apprensione Ben, per poi spostare lo sguardo su di lui “Brian… dobbiamo andare all’ospedale, adesso devi provare a salire in macchina, ok?”

Brian scosse la testa, accasciato su Ben “no, è presto...” quasi singhiozzò “è presto... Lei non è pronta, io non sono pronto, è presto…”

Michael lo fissò e sorrise, ma era un sorriso terrorizzato “Dobbiamo andare, Brian... tua figlia sta per nascere!”


	9. capitolo nove

Michael fissò l’infermiera uscire dalla stanza dove avevano messo Brian, l’orologio indicava le cinque del mattino e la trafisse letteralmente con lo sguardo “Allora, posso entrare?”

Lei non si scompose minimamente, soprattutto perché semplicemente sfinita dal turno di notte che sarebbe terminato soltanto tra tre ore “Il medico è all’interno, lei non…”

“Sono il suo migliore amico, sono stato con lui in quella stanza per oltre sette ore stanotte e adesso mi mandate fuori, adesso che… insomma, fatemi entrare!” quasi urlò e vide la ragazza mora sui vent’anni spalancare appena gli occhi, ma reggere senza quasi tentennare “Solo il padre può entrare durante il parto, e credo che ci siamo!” esclamò perentoria “E dov’è? Dov’è il padre?”

Michael si bloccò e distolse gli occhi per un istante “Non c’è, non è qui”

“Allora il signor Kinney sarà lì dentro solo con il suo medico finchè non le diremo espressamente che potrà entrare, e se mi domanda quanto ci vorrà, le dico proprio che non lo so!” e con questo voltò le spalle, mentre altre due giovani donne in divisa rosa con aria indaffarata e urgente entravano dentro quella cazzo di stanza. Tutti ci entravano tranne lui? Michael avrebbe dato fuoco all’ospedale.

Gemette appena, ma era rimasto solo nel corridoio illuminato dalle luci notturne, era una notte tranquilla e in quell’ala erano praticamente soli. In quel momento, dalla porta chiusa arrivò un grido decisamente incazzato da parte di un Brian decisamente sofferente. Michael si impietrì a fissare la porta e la rabbia ebbe quasi il sopravvento “Ma perché cazzo non possiamo… insomma, siamo noi la sua famiglia!”

“Michael”

La voce di suo marito, che dormiva da almeno sei ore su una scomodissima sedia fuori della stanza, ebbe come sempre la facoltà di calmarlo. Michael sospirò e lo fissò da sopra la spalla. 

Ben era seduto su quella sedia fuori della stanza di Brian da quando erano arrivati, non aveva voluto entrare e sapeva che Brian in fondo gliene era grato, perché farsi vedere debole proprio non gli andava giù, anche se era in condizioni così pietose che del suo orgoglio Kinney proprio non era il momento di fregarsene. Solo Michael era entrato, cercando di aiutarlo mentre le contrazioni aumentavano, mentre la paura che Sunshine fosse troppo piccola per sopravvivere saliva a ogni ora, a ogni controllo.

Brian soffriva terribilmente, era svenuto in parecchie occasioni, si piegava in due dal dolore, stringeva i denti e imprecava contro il mondo; sua madre era sparita mentre Ben e Michael lo caricavano letteralmente di peso in macchina.

Ben fissò assonnato suo marito, con un pigro sorriso, le braccia conserte e un’espressione parecchio stanca “Non che non sia contento di aiutarlo, ma se ti agiti è peggio” disse piano “e quell’infermiera ha ragione, dovrebbe esserci Justin con lui”

Michael irrigidì il volto e distolse gli occhi, ma Ben continuò “Devi chiamare Justin, gliel’hai promesso. Anzi, avresti dovuto farlo ore fa”

Ma Michael scosse la testa “Quando siamo arrivati, ho promesso anche a Brian di non farlo, e lo sai. E se devo scegliere a chi essere leale…”

“Inutile anche proseguire, quindi” Ben sospirò e scoccò un’occhiata incazzata al marito “facciamo così, lo chiamo io, allora”

“Cosa?” Michael strabuzzò gli occhi “non farlo, Ben, non lo fare!”

Ben forse avrebbe detto qualcosa se in quel preciso istante, un suono del tutto inaspettato fosse giunto alle loro orecchie. 

Michael si pietrificò, Ben si alzò in piedi e fissarono entrambi la porta increduli.

Ben sorrise appena “Questa è…” ma non riuscì a finire, commosso. Michael non resistete, si voltò e crollò nel suo abbraccio, si strinsero forte, lacrime di gioia rigarono il volto di Michael “E’ nata…” sussurrò carezzandogli il viso e Ben lo abbracciò più forte “la nostra figlioccia, Michael…”

Risero, si baciarono e ascoltarono estasiati il pianto della neonata che avevano tutti atteso, un pianto forte, deciso e parecchio incazzato.

Michael si lasciò stringere da dietro dal marito, asciugandosi le lacrime “La senti? E’ già una peste, ha ragione Brian!”

Ben ridacchiò, baciandolo sotto l’orecchio destro “Ci sei riuscito, Michael, li hai protetti entrambi”

“Li abbiamo protetti” Michael si voltò fissandolo negli occhi “e li proteggeremo ancora”

Si sorrisero, e l’orologio segnava le cinque e ventidue del mattino quando Sunshine Kinney vide la luce del mondo a Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. 

Brian si accasciò distrutto contro i cuscini che aveva dietro la schiena, le due infermiere a suo fianco gli reggevano le spalle per aiutarlo a tendersi, ma lui non aveva nemmeno la forza di respirare.

“Cazzo…” esalò, sentendosi in un bagno di sudore, la schiena a pezzi e il ventre ormai scosso perpetuamente dalle contrazioni, quasi non sentiva più il suo corpo “Basta…” disse chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a bocca aperta, i polmoni erano schiacciati dalla pancia e lui si sentiva quasi soffocare.

“Non ceda adesso, Signor Kinney!”

Brian aprì gli occhi a fatica, gemendo e abbassando con uno sforzo enorme la testa verso il medico tra le sue gambe. Era già abbastanza ridicola come situazione, si rese conto distrattamente che non avrebbe mai più guardato un medico per scoparselo in tutta la sua vita.

Deglutì a fatica “Non posso…” disse scuotendo la testa e sentendosi quasi svenire “io non ci riesco…”

“Non ha scelta, la piccola deve uscire e deve uscire adesso, non c’è più possibilità di fare un cesareo!”

“Cazzo!” Brian serrò i denti e ringhiò “Sono ore che mi dice che siamo alla fine, ma questa fine non arriva mai!”

Non sentì risposta e questo gli fece salire l’angoscia. Guardò di nuovo il medico, che fissava qualcosa tra le sue gambe “Cosa cazzo c’è, adesso?”

“Vedo la testa”

Brian sbarrò gli occhi “Oddio…”

“Vedo la testa, per cui alla prossima contrazione, spinga!” il medico da sotto la mascherina gli lanciò un’occhiata carica di tensione “D’accordo? Lo so che come maschio è poco adatto al parto, ma deve farcela!”

Brian gemette, sentiva il dolore salire, di lì a pochi secondi avrebbe dovuto riprovarci, ma non credeva di farcela…

Era solo, e sua figlia sarebbe nata sola con lui, proprio come aveva pianificato, ma non si era mai reso conto di quanto sarebbe stato straziante. Cazzo…

“Io ho partorito due anni fa”

Brian aprì gli occhi e girò lo sguardo su una delle due infermiere a suo fianco, che gli sorrideva da sotto la mascherina, mentre lo aiutava a tenere ferme le spalle.

“Quindi? Compassione tra femmine e checche?” emise strozzato alzando un sopracciglio, ma la donna inaspettatamente sorrise “Che cosa la fa incazzare, Signor Kinney?”

Lui la fissò al limite dell’esasperazione “Cosa?”

“Io ho pensato a mio padre” disse lei massaggiandogli piano e costantemente i muscoli duri delle scapole, per rilassarlo il più possibile “ci siamo sempre presi male, rimbeccati in continuo e quindi… pensavo a lui e spingevo, essere incazzata ti da forza!”

Brian chiuse un attimo gli occhi “mi devo incazzare?” sussurrò e la donna annuì “Signor Kinney… Brian, che cosa ti fa incazzare?”

Sentirsi chiamato per nome gli diede una scossa, mancavano pochi secondi alla contrazione, la sentiva montare dentro come una marea e serrò gli occhi “il padre di questa bambina! Mi ha sempre fatto incazzare!”

“Come si chiama?”

“Lui… si chiama Justin…” Brian serrò i denti “Ci siamo…”

“Pensa a Justin, Brian! Pensa a Justin!”

“Dio!” sussurrò e poi gridò, e nella sua mente ci fu un lampo bianco accecante.

_ Justin sotto al lampione, la sua voce, la prima volta che l’aveva spogliato, la sera in cui era nato Gus… la loro prima volta, la loro prima litigata, il loro ballo e tutto il sangue attorno a lui… l’abbandono per Ethan, la solitudine… E poi il cancro, l’esplosione, l’amore e l’abbandono… e quella sera assieme… _

_ Justin gli sorrise nella sua testa, il lampo bianco sui suoi capelli dorati, gli occhi azzurri e troppo candidi per questo mondo. Lo vide, e Justin gli sussurrò che ci sarebbe riuscito. _

Brian gridò ed ebbe la fugace sensazione di qualcosa tra le gambe. Si bloccò perfino senza respirare.

“Ciao piccola!”

E un pianto scrosciante si diffuse nell’aria, ruppe il silenzio soffermo della stanza, Brian si accasciò sui cuscini dietro di lui e la stanza si riempì della voce del suo medico, delle congratulazioni delle infermiere, del pianto meraviglioso di sua figlia.

Sua figlia era nata. Sentì la sua voce e sorrise, prendendo di nuovo fiato e accorgendosi che finalmente non c’era più dolore “Thank you…” disse fissando il soffitto e ridacchiando.

“Congratulazioni, Mr Kinney!” Il medico sorrise da sotto la mascherina e Brian vide un fagottino blu passare dalle sue mani a quelle dell’infermiera a suo fianco, mentre le altre due continuavano a sostenerlo. Lui le guardò, e l’espressione tornò quella di sempre “Ok, ragazze, la festa è finita”

Una si scostò quasi oltraggiata, ma quella che l’aveva aiutato gli regalò un sorriso e un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi.

Si girò verso la voce della bambina, quel pianto incredulo e unico, innocente come mai lo sarebbe stato

La vide di sfuggita passare di mano in mano, il medico le tagliò il cordone, l’infermiera a suo fianco la prese e la portò al fasciatoio.

“Datemela” disse piano “io…”

“Solo un istante, Mr Kinney” disse il medico, e lui sentì una fitta al ventre e guardò in basso “cos’altro c’è…” ma rimase stranito perché per la prima volta dopo una sacco di tempo si vide la pancia piatta, arrossata e ancora tesa, ma poi vide…

“Ciao amico, eri ancora la sotto?” ridacchiò, mentre il medico finalmente gli abbassava la vestaglia ospedaliera e lo aiutava a chiudere le gambe. Brian strizzò appena gli occhi, si sentiva come se fosse finito sotto un treno.

“Tutto ok, Mr Kinney, non avrà alcuna conseguenza, ho messo qualche punto solo per precauzione” disse sfilandosi finalmente mascherina e guanti e fissandolo con un sorriso.

Ma in quel momento, Brian vide un’incubatrice e il fagottino che non aveva ancora visto in faccia che veniva messo li dentro in fretta e furia.

Incurante di non avere un solo muscolo che non facesse un male cane, Brian si sollevò di scatto “Cazzo, cosa succede?” quasi sbraitò, e il medico si alzò sporgendosi su di lui “Mr Kinney…”

“Non mi tocchi!” urlò scansando la sua mano “Cosa succede, come sta mia figlia, mi dica come…”

“Sta bene, si calmi!”

Brian si gelò sul posto e vide due minuscole manine uscire al bozzolo azzurro e nella luce al neon della scatola di plexiglass i suoi occhi si posarono per la prima volta sul viso di sua figlia. Rimase immobile senza fiato, fissandola incredulo e con il cuore gonfio e impazzito che rischiava di scoppiargli nel petto. Il medico lo vide e fermò con un gesto le due infermiere che stavano per portare la culla fuori da lì “Diamogli un attimo” poi si girò verso Brian che nonostante fosse un pasticcio di sangue, liquidi vari e sudore, si era seduto con una smorfia di dolore e aveva voltato i piedi fuori dal letto, allungando una mano verso la piccola “Un attimo, vi prego…”

Brian, che non aveva mai implorato nemmeno per la sua vita di fronte al cancro, nemmeno di fronte a pistole puntate, nemmeno di fronte al dolore di aver perso Justin, e adesso… implorava per poter vedere un paio di secondi sua figlia, e non gliene importava un cazzo.

Il medico spalancò appena gli occhi e tirò la culla fino a portargliela davanti.

Brian la vide e sbarrò le iridi verdi liquide di dolore e trasporto, la voce quasi gli morì in gola e fissò finalmente quel fagottino che aveva portato dentro per nove mesi.

“Sunshine… ciao, piccola…” sussurrò appena, posando le mani sulla plastica, e lei sospirò appena, voltando il viso verso di lui.

Era piccola, crucciata, il visetto arrossato e con un’espressione terribilmente infastidita che lui ricondusse subito a Justin.

“Sei già incazzata, eh?” ridacchiò con la voce rotta dall’emozione, fissò i capelli castani e arruffati, le manine chiuse a pugnetto, e… la piccola aprì gli occhi, due occhi azzurri come l’oceano.

“Sei bellissima…” riuscì a dire, serrando le palpebre per non piangere e si mise a ridere, rise forte, incurante dei dolori, di qualsiasi cosa, fissava sua figlia, la sola cosa che adesso sarebbe stata davvero importante.

Non si accorse che aveva commosso tutta la stanza, sentì il medico parlare “E’ una precauzione, ma dobbiamo lasciarla qualche giorno in incubatrice. E’ prematura, ma è sana, glielo assicuro”

Brian ridivenne serio, la fissò e poi girò le iridi stanche e adesso gelide verso il medico e le infermiere, quasi un avvertimento su cosa sarebbe successo loro se la piccola non si fosse trovata bene.

“possiamo andare?” una delle infermiere fissò il medico, che girò gli occhi verso Brian “Mr Kinney…”

“Non posso andare con lei?”

Il medico sorrise appena “Tra un’ora la portiamo lì, ci dia il tempo di monitorarla, e anche lei è meglio se non si muove per un po’…”

Lui li squadrò ancora una volta, e gettò un’occhiata alla sua piccola sorridendo “Ci vediamo presto, prometto…”

Staccò le sue mani dalla plastica con uno sforzo enorme, un soffio e la stanza si vuotò; lui si ritrovò solo, sfinito.

Un singhiozzo gli affiorò al volto, e per la prima volta in vita sua non lo soffocò immediatamente, lasciando che tutto quello che provava salisse a galla.

“Cazzo…” sussurrò incredulo, ancora seduto sul letto, lacrime distrutte che gli rigavano le guance “cazzo, ho una figlia…”

Poi prese un grosso respiro e smise, chiudendo gli occhi e asciugandoseli.

In quel preciso istante la porta si aprì, e lui vide un volto amico che invece stava ancora piangendo.

“C’era da aspettarselo che avresti frignato” soffiò fuori scuotendo il capo.

“E’ uno spettacolo!” Michael si soffiò il naso entrando nella camera, con Ben a seguito che sorrideva.

Brian sospirò “lo so, è mia!” disse con orgoglio Kinney e poi lentamente, cercò di distendersi. Michael vide il suo viso incresparsi e si avvicinò “Ehi, ci riesci?” ma venne fermato da un’occhiata così eloquente che non sarebbero servite parole e immediatamente comprese che Brian era di nuovo in pista.

“Chiariamoci Michael, non aspetto più un figlio, per cui finiamola da questo preciso istante con le cazzate della gentilezza tra finocchi!” sbottò alzando le gambe e lasciandosi andare sui cuscini “chiama qualche cazzo di infermiera e digli che mi cambino queste lenzuola che puzzano!”

Michael lo fissò a bocca aperta e poi si mise a ridere “Dio, ora ti riconosco!” e rise più forte e anche Ben prese a sghignazzare.

Brian li fissò e durò serio per un attimo, poi si mise a ridere anche lui, incurante di tutti i dolori che gli salivano da ogni giuntura “Che cazzo…” sorrise.

“Brian, bentornato!” sussultò ancora Michael “posso comunque fare qualcosa…”

“Portami un caffè!”

Lo chiese con un tono così deciso che Ben alzò un sopracciglio “davvero!”

“Non posso crederci… hai partorito da quanto, da… mezz’ora?” Michael lo fissava a bocca aperta “e adesso vorresti anche una sigaretta?”

“Dopo il caffè, credimi che lo bramo più del sesso, Mickey! E ricordati che io sono Brian Kinney!” sorrise Brian così apertamente malizioso da provocare un moto languido anche a lui “Doccia, antidolorifico, caffè e poi… dannazione, credo che potrei anche cercarmi un infermiere compiacente, no?”

Ben rise ancora e Michael si trovò a seguirlo, mentre uscivano per andare a prendergli il caffè.

Brian sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, e vide sua figlia. Sorrise e pensò che non aveva mai visto niente di così bello in vita sua.

La serata era scura e piovosa a New York, Justin crollò nella terrazza bagnata del suo studio direttamente per terra, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“Cazzo…” sussurrò sentendo il sudore rigargli le tempie, e si rese conto che aveva ancora un pennello tra le mani.

Lo fissò e lo lanciò a lato, per poi semplicemente stendersi sulla pietra che pavimentava quello scorcio invidiabile.

Era sfinito, aveva lavorato ininterrottamente per sedici ore, e adesso sentiva un mal di testa pressante sgorgare dietro le orbite.

Però sorrise, era un mal di testa bello, uno di quelli che non vengono per i problemi, ma perché la tua materia grigia ha lavorato a dovere, è stata spremuta, sfruttata, consumata.

Justin amava quella sensazione, almeno quanto amava la sensazione quasi identica di soddisfazione che lo coglieva dopo una scopata con Brian, quando sentiva che altre parti del suo corpo erano state usate a fondo e a dovere.

Inutile, si disse da solo chiudendo gli occhi, Brian era sempre lì.

Girò appena la testa e fissò la tela che aveva appena finito; era così realistica da provocargli un singulto al cuore, ma non aveva potuto esimersi dal creare quel trittico.

Era la sua vita, la sua storia, la loro storia. E il mondo doveva vederlo, l’avrebbe visto, lui l’avrebbe urlato.

Si scoprì improvvisamente affamato e assetato, non mangiava e non beveva dal giorno precedente. Si alzò a fatica e andò al vecchio frigorifero che Linz gli aveva procurato, aprì una bottiglietta d’acqua rovesciandosela sulla testa e bevendone un sorso. Come lo fece quasi si mise a ridere “Cazzo, Brian…”

Un brivido lo colse allo stomaco e una folata di dolore lo colpì a tradimento. Ma Justin serrò gli occhi, bevve ancora e poi afferrò un sandwich confezionato.

Mangiò silenziosamente, in piedi e si sciacquò accuratamente le mani.

Brian gliel’aveva detto espressamente, solo un’altra volta gli avrebbe riaperto le porte del loft, del solo posto in cui quel dolore si sarebbe finalmente placato.

Pensò al suo ventre, alla bambina che avevano concepito assieme, a quella notte d’amore in cui c’era stato più sentimento che in qualsiasi altra casa dell’universo nella loro camera da letto.

Brian che lo fissava in accappatoio, Brian che lo scopava, Brian che lo lasciava, Brian che gli sussurrava che lo amava… non c’era una sola immagine che non fosse scolpita con il fuoco nella sua mente stanca e tuttavia sovraeccitata.

E adesso non poteva deludere ne se stesso, ne Brian, ne la piccola creatura che avevano concepito assieme, il suo sogno lo stava aspettando e lui avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti.

Secondo il calendario che si era fatto, la piccola avrebbe dovuto nascere tra meno di due giorni, e lui avrebbe avuto la sua prima mostra personale, solo lui alla galleria Mayer di New York esattamente quel giorno. Quasi profetico, si era detto da solo.

Non si era sentito con nessuno, e lui con uno sforzo al limite dell’umana sopportazione non aveva chiamato, ma la sola idea che si stesse perdendo istanti preziosi lo uccideva lentamente. E allora combatteva più forte.

Il cuore gli urlava di andare a Pittsburgh, ma era proprio per quel cuore che lottava e dava sfogo a ciò che sentiva sulla tela, per quel cuore che si consumava le mani e gli occhi sui colori, evitando di mangiare o di dormire. Era sempre stato il modo in cui si era mostrato al mondo, lo amava, e allora l’avrebbe usato. Era il momento di diventare finalmente pronto.

La sua personale, il sogno che si realizzava a venticinque anni.

Sentì un’erezione al solo pensiero e si spogliò nudo, mentre prendeva pennelli e colori di fronte l’ennesima tela bianca.

Mosse la sua mano lungo il suo membro turgido, avrebbe potuto fare anche di più. Ma Brian aveva specificato che quel culetto era suo. Non desiderava che assecondarlo.

Si mosse ancora, e nella sua mente comparve la tela, comparve il disegno, ogni più piccolo dettaglio.

Iniziò a dipingere mentre ancora si masturbava; non si sarebbe fermato per nulla al mondo, a Pittsburgh lo stavano aspettando.


	10. Chapter 10

Era più di un anno che non andava a New York, e decisamente quel viaggio era tutto tranne che ordinario. Era partito da casa quasi titubante, ma ogni passo che faceva qualcosa si agitava dentro di lui dicendogli che era la cazzata più grande che potesse fare, forse anche la migliore.

Brian odiava pensare troppo però, l’aveva sempre fottuto il fatto di pensare troppo.

Si incamminò verso il Gate e si mise in coda, il giubbino di pelle era quasi eccessivo per la temperatura di inoltrata primavera, ma irrinunciabile, così come gli occhiali scuri e i capelli spettinati e ancora umidi di doccia. Non aveva alcun bagaglio a traino, tutto era già imbarcato da mamma Michael che l’aveva accompagnato e li aveva salutati con gli occhi umidi; che vergogna. Non aveva che una borsa con se; bè, non proprio.

La sentì agitarsi appena e alzò la destra, lasciata libera mentre teneva la piccola nell’incavo del gomito sinistro, fino a sfiorarle appena il nasino rotondo con la punta dell’indice, sul suo piccolo volto crucciato da un’espressione di fastidio.

“Niente capricci, Sunshine! Stai per prendere il tuo primo aereo, sai?” le sussurrò appena, sistemandosi meglio la tracolla blu sulla spalla destra “per cui, non fare casino!” ridacchiò strozzato.

Sunshine sembrò quasi sospirare, e lo fissò con le palpebre socchiuse negli occhietti blu, arricciando le manine una sull’altra e accoccolandosi meglio sul petto largo e forte del padre.

Brian sentì ancora una volta una fitta di calore dritta al cuore, come ogni volta che quel fagottino sonnecchioso gli rivolgeva uno sguardo. L’avrebbe fissata per ore, e spesso si scopriva a farlo davvero.

“Biglietto, signore?”

Alzò gli occhi, era il suo turno, e un diligente, quanto terrificantemente sexy impiegato gli tendeva la mano con un sorriso bianchissimo e appena increspato.

Brian si fermò, con lentezza studiata sfilò gli occhiali da sole e lanciò uno dei suoi migliori sguardi famelici e predatori “ma certo” disse quasi roco, e vide un tremito sulla pelle abbronzata che spuntava dal colletto della camicia bianca. In fondo aveva sempre adorato il sesso ad alta quota.

“Le serve una mano?” 

Brian alzò un sopracciglio e l’impiegato si rese conto di aver detto quasi troppo, arrossendo come un ragazzino. Brian infilò una mano nella tasca ed estrasse il biglietto di tasca, inclinando appena la testa “Non sai quanto”

_ Si, era di nuovo in pista! _ L’impiegato prese il biglietto e lo scansionò, continuando a lanciargli occhiate furtive, Brian squadrava senza alcun pudore il corpo sotto quella divisa della compagnia di volo.

“Fatto!” 

Gli venne ripassato il biglietto, un altro sorriso spuntò sul volto dell’impiegato, Brian prese il biglietto avendo cura di sfiorargli le dita e sentì la pelle brulicare appena. Sorrise anch’egli.

“Spero di rivederla a bordo” quasi sussurrò, e la risposta non si fece attendere “Certo…”

“Fa anche servizio al tavolo?”

“Ci conti, per questo tesoro qualsiasi cosa” l’impiegato sorrise apertamente ora, quasi troppo e Brian stava per ribattere, ma comprese che non era lui il destinatario di tanta attenzione.

“Cazzo…” mormorò, mentre l’uomo che aveva appena cercato di rimorchiare, fissava Sunshine con sguardo trasognato e Brian desiderò sprofondare in un buco molto profondo.

L’impiegato sospirò “è una bimba bellissima, sa? Se le dovesse servire qualsiasi cosa…”

“Non ha quello che mi serve a quanto pare” sbuffò, lasciandolo completamente di sasso.

“Come…”

Ma si era già incamminato, con una sottile disperazione addosso; _aveva perso il fascino?_

La piccola si agitò appena, Brian sbuffò ancora e abbassò gli occhi su di lei “Che fai, mi rovini la piazza adesso?”

_ “Mmghe!” _

“Mmghe un cazzo, Sunny! Papà ha bisogno di un uomo, dammi una mano, eh? Mmhh?” sussurrò stringendola appena di più e facendosi scappare un risolino.

Sunshine emise un altro piccolo suono indistinto, dolce creatura di pochi giorni di vita, e Brian si avviò verso la pista.

Il rumore degli aerei divenne improvvisamente fortissimo, il vento sferzava l’asfalto e Sunshine iniziò a piangere, disperata.

Brian continuò a camminare, la posò meglio sulla propria clavicola stringendola con entrambe le mani e sistemando di nuovo quella fastidiosissima tracolla, baciò appena la testolina colma di riccioli castani.

“Va tutto bene, io sono qui, va tutto bene… finisce subito, calmati… Io sono qui…” Sussurrò cullandola e raggiungendo la scaletta prima possibile.

Salì le scale quasi di corsa, ormai non sentiva quasi più alcun dolore nei movimenti.

Lo accolse una ragazza probabilmente sua coetanea, che gli indicò il posto “Sezione centrale, ci sono posti liberi” sorrise appena “starete più comodi, mettetevi pure nelle poltrone”

Sunshine strillava ancora e si addossava a lui quasi disperata, Brian prese posto, chinando il capo verso il suo piccolo orecchio “Be, grazie a te abbiamo un posto vip, sai?”

La piccola sincronizzò il suo respiro con quello del padre, che se la posò sul petto, dove lei adorava stare con la testolina fino a sentire il suo cuore battere; e Brian adorava tenersela lì, al petto, sentire il peso che aveva portato per nove mesi addosso adesso spostato all’altezza del cuore. 

Era così strano, si disse da solo, non avrebbe mai pensato di fare certe cose, di _saper fare_ certe cose. Eppure si sentiva incredibilmente sicuro, certo nelle sue mosse, e desideroso di farle al meglio: il piccolo peso di sua figlia sulle braccia era la sensazione più assurda e più bella che avesse mai provato.

Come sedette, si rese effettivamente conto di dove stava andando e lo colse un lievissimo brivido, sfilò la borsa porgendola alle assistenti perché la infilassero nelle cappelliere, senza degnarle di uno sguardo.

Finalmente Sunshine si quietò, lui la cullò lievemente fissando fuori dal finestrino.

“Che bella bambina!”

Voce di vecchia, vecchia sarà, pensò girando la testa e vide che aveva ragione, perché una coppia sui settanta abbondanti era seduta nelle file adiacenti al lato opposto al suo, e si erano immediatamente sporti verso di lui, con uno di quei sorrisi gioviali che tanto gli ricordavano sua madre.

Sorrise, pensò alle raccomandazioni di Michael di non farsi buttare fuori da un aereo in volo “Grazie” disse soltanto, tornando a guardare fuori.

“E’ così piccola…” sentì la vecchia tubare nella sua direzione, girò la testa con un sospiro e la vide spingersi contro la cintura per guardare meglio la bambina tra le sue braccia “ma sei un amore! Gesù, Charles, non sembra uguale alla nipote di Amelia e Timothy?”

Charles doveva essere il rottame a suo fianco, che annuì convinto “Cara, hai ragione!”

Li fissò con lo stesso interesse che avrebbe riservato a due profilattici usati, non disse niente limitandosi a uno stiracchiatissimo sorriso, per poi voltarsi ancora verso il piccolo finestrino.

“Cosa scommetti, Sunny che adesso ci…”

“ma dove andiamo di bello, piccolo tesoro?”

“Appunto!” ringhiò esasperato dopo meno di un minuto di volo, Sunny si mosse e lui la posò sul suo torace cambiandole posizione, per poi girare la testa a rispondere “New York?” disse ironico e la vecchia nemmeno capì.

Si sporse ancora di più, un altro respiro e la cintura di sicurezza le avrebbe tagliato lo stomaco “ma dove vai così piccola sola con il papà senza la mamma? Dov’è la tua mamma, tesoro?”

La fissò, e dopo un attimo le sorrise così spudorato e malizioso che si sentì quasi perfido nel vedere la sua reazione irrigidita “E’ davanti a lei”

La vecchia lo fissò senza mutare espressione “la mamma, figliolo, la…”

“Sono io sua madre, sa?” e spuntò un sorriso che portava solo guai “e non le dico com’è stato farla nascere!”

“Come?” la vecchia lo fissò senza capire, Brian sorrise di più “Mai visto un finocchio che sa restare gravido?”

“Cielo, che modi!” la vecchia sbiancò e non si trattenne “Cielo!”

Brian iniziò a ridere, posando la testa sul sedile, in quell’istante si sentirono i saluti di rito del Comandante, rise ancora e carezzò appena la testa di sua figlia, mentre le raccomandazioni sulle uscite di emergenza coprivano i gemiti sconvolti e i mormorii della coppia di anziani.

“Oddio, Sunshine!” ridacchiò fissandola e perdendosi a fissarle il visetto addormentato “siamo solo all’inizio, sarà uno spasso!”

Il volo fu estremamente tranquillo, Brian si rilassò e fissò la piccola dormire beata addosso a lui, alternando brevi occhiate sulle nuvole attorno a loro; le carezzò lieve la schiena e annusò l’odore dei suoi capelli, ritrovandosi a sorridere. Come atterrarono all’aeroporto La Guardia, si accorse che minacciava pioggia, e camminò più veloce lungo la pista, avvolgendo meglio la copertina attorno alla piccola che lo fissava con gli occhietti aperti, le manine strette sulla sua camicia viola.

Scorse l’orologio, e come si accorse dell’ora prese a camminare più veloce, intuendo il pericolo terrificante e imminente.

“Ti prego, manca mezz’ora all’ora del latte, non iniziare a piangere adesso!”

Non passarono due minuti, stava ancora aspettando la valigia che Sunshine attaccò un pianto disperato, urlando la sua necessità assoluta di un biberon al mondo circostante.

Aveva una voce così forte, ma di chi aveva preso? Sicuramente Justin, stesso capriccio da artista incompreso, e lui gemette.

“Ti prego, no!” grugnì cullandola e alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre tutti lo fissavano decisamente severi e contrariati, come se la facesse piangere apposta. Ma non avevano fatto i conti con Brian Kinney.

“Se avete un dannato biberon, la questione si risolve! Altrimenti, fatevi i cazzi vostri e lasciateci in pace!” disse a voce alta, vedendo finalmente la sua valigia sul nastro.

Alcuni mormorii lo seguirono mentre si allontanava trascinando il trolley con la neonata in lacrime stretta alla spalla sinistra, ma non ci badò, correndo fino alla zona passeggeri dove per fortuna non gli fecero storie.

“Ok, adesso si fa veramente dura!”

Riuscì a preparare il biberon seduto su una scomoda sedia, dandosi del campione da solo per averlo fatto tenendola in braccio urlante e scalciante, e come lo avvicinò alla boccuccia lei prese a mangiare con voracità, nemmeno fosse stata giorni interi senza cibo.

“Da chi l’hai preso questo appetito… Non mangiarti anche la gomma!” Brian scosse il capo incredulo, sorridendole con uno squisito senso di calore dentro, e lasciò che lei finisse il latte, per poi constatare che aveva polvere, acqua e macchie biancastre sul tutti i pantaloni. _Merda!_

Oltretutto, doveva essere cambiata.

Gli serviva un bagno, e dovette entrare in quello delle donne perché c’era spazio solo lì, ridendo come un idiota dal panico che si era scatenato nel veder entrare un uomo.

“Ma non poteva venire sua madre?”

“Sono io sua madre!” esclamò ridendo, mentre sua figlia giocava a prendersi i piedini e lui le chiudeva delicatamente la tutina.

Finalmente uscì dall’aeroporto, e il taxi lo condusse all’albergo.

La posò nella culla e la fissò dormire, poi sospirò e sfilò i vestiti che aveva addosso, lasciandosi andare sotto la doccia a una benefica sega pomeridiana.

Certo, avrebbe preferito altro, e si sentiva alquanto patetico a essere ancora ridotto a provvedere da solo dopo sei settimane dalla nascita della piccola, ma cercò di non pensarci troppo.

Era New York con un obiettivo, e lo voleva centrare.

Si stese sul letto con addosso solo i jeans puliti (a che serve la biancheria? Soprattutto se stiamo cercando Justin? Non si può nemmeno sperare?), i capelli ancora umidi e prese la cartina; la loro destinazione non era lontana. Si fissò allo specchio, era incredibile pensare che fino a poche settimane prima era enorme. Adesso era di nuovo lui, stava tornando anche la sua amata tartaruga, i muscoli duri, la pelle tesa.

Sentì un brivido addosso, e fissando Sunshine dormire con la braccine aperte si domandò se avrebbe davvero avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo.

“Niente passi falsi o del cazzo, Sunshine, te lo prometto” sussurrò serio e con la voce tremolante.

Aspettò un’altra ora per darle da mangiare e cambiarla di nuovo. Mentre faceva tutte queste cose, ancora un volta gli parve impossibile di essere davvero lui a farle.

Fuori pioveva, ma infilò egualmente gli occhiali scuri, controllò che il berrettino della piccola fosse al suo posto e alzò appena il bavero del giubbotto di pelle per proteggerla dall’acqua.

Era tempo di visitare una galleria d’arte.

L’inaugurazione era fissata per quella sera, mancavano circa cinque ore, per le 21.00 precise, e si era aspettato di trovare baraonda e disperazione, tutto generato dalla solita meravigliosa confusione che Justin sapeva sempre creare attorno a se, cosa che puntualmente accadde.

Si ricordava perfettamente i macelli di vestiti ammucchiati a caso e scarpe in ogni angolo dentro al loft, per non parlare di tele, pennelli e fogli volanti che potevi ritrovarti anche nella scatola dei cereali.

Brian scese dal taxi stringendo Sunshine al petto per ripararla dalla rare gocce di pioggia, alzò gli occhi e vide l’insegna, e dovette ammettere di sentirsi colpito.

Il taxi ripartì e lui era ancora fermo sul marciapiedi, a contemplare l’ingresso post moderno completamente vetrato su cui si aprivano i tre piani di esposizione della Galleria Mayer, oltre mille metri quadri di superficie espositiva, come aveva letto in rete.

Ma quello che lo stava letteralmente trafiggendo al cuore, era la gigantesca immagine esterna che pubblicizzava la mostra che avrebbe aperto i battenti quella sera, la prima personale di Justin Taylor.

E Justin era lì, un ritratto immenso in bianco e nero, il suo sorriso aperto e vivido che irradiava vita soltanto a fissarlo, la magia del Raggio di sole che si compiva ancora. Gli occhi azzurri apparivano grigi e sempre più vivi, la luce che irradiavano era innegabile, nella foto dove fissava l’obbiettivo si passava pigro una mano tra i capelli che sembravano quasi bianchi con quella scelta cromatica, la maglietta bianca sotto la giacca aperta al petto lo faceva apparire terribilmente sexy, tanto che Brian si ritrovò a sorridere come un idiota con un principio d’erezione.

“Justin’s me” lesse piano, il titolo scritto a caratteri cubitali. 

Era lì per quello; doveva vedere, non poteva fare altrimenti. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi per che cosa si erano lasciati oltre nove mesi prima la notte in cui era nata Sunshine, per cosa aveva affrontato tutto da solo, per che cosa… i motivi erano così tanti da non elencarli nemmeno. 

Doveva vedere, punto.

Avrebbe continuato a fissare quella foto per ore, probabilmente, se non fosse stato per Sunshine, che prese ad agitarsi tra le braccia del padre.

“Ehi! Che c’è?” Brian abbassò lo sguardo la piccola mugugnava, lui la carezzò appena e poi la sollevò più in alto e sussurrò al suo orecchio, fissando la foto “Lui è tuo padre, Justin, vedi Sunshine?”

Si rese conto che la piccola fissava la foto con occhi sgranati, e si mise a ridere baciandole la testolina colma di ricci castani arruffati, la posò piano sulla sua clavicola destra e poi si concesse un paio di critiche alla campagna pubblicitaria, lasciando campo al suo lato professionale.

“Il bianco e nero non tira, coglioni” mormorò sospirando e muovendosi verso la porta “e con un tipo come Justin, cazzo, io l’avrei fatto posare nudo!”

Sospirò e mise la mano sulla maniglia di una delle porte d’ingresso. Era chiusa. Dentro però vedeva movimento, e provò la seconda porta, trovandola aperta.

Prese un profondo respiro e spinse l’anta, e come entrò un forte odore di vernice fresca gli salì alle narici facendolo quasi sorridere.

“Presto, questo va di la!”

“Dove lo metto?”

“No, no, no! Abbiamo detto che i vini devono essere serviti nella stanza accanto!”

“Chi ha visto le brochure in più? Maledizione, non le trovo!”

Brian squadrò la situazione e scosse la testa; c’erano almeno venti persone che correvano come disperate da una parte all’altra, moltissimi scatoloni ancora da aprire e addetti al catering che provavano senza successo ad allestire il buffet in mezzo quell’enorme casino.

Le brochure erano in una scatola proprio di fronte a lui; sorrise fin troppo furbo e ne pescò una, lasciando lì le altre senza dire nulla.

Sunshine si agitò appena, Brian ridacchiò “Piccola, tuo padre è un terrificante casinista!”

Nessuno aveva fatto caso a lui, anche se un uomo con una bambina in braccio non passava inosservato, si rese conto che la confusione era così tanta che non l’avrebbero notato.

E Brian sapeva di poter contare sul fascino che l’avrebbe sempre contraddistinto, nessuno gli avrebbe chiesto niente; e così fu.

Prese a camminare tranquillamente, e si dedicò a quello per cui era venuto.

I quadri; voleva vederli tutti, e senza la fila, senza fotografi, senza esperti d’arte che mormorano frasi sconnesse e con parole del cazzo gonfie e tracotanti.

Brian sistemò meglio Sunshine e si diresse alla parete sulla destra, e il lavoro di Justin, la sua mano, la sua pennellata gli saltarono agli occhi quasi ferendolo.

Un groppo salì alla sua gola, subito ricacciato indietro; non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancato tutto quello.

Erano di vario genere, ma al momento stava vedendo astratti e composizioni, a lato c’erano paesaggi fantastici, tele delle dimensioni di un fazzoletto e quadri che potevano riempire una parete.

Brian li fissò, era un lavoro immenso; ecco perché era così magro, così stanco, Justin ci aveva messo tutto se stesso.

Nonostante il gran casino attorno, lui riuscì a fare un giro completo di tutto il piano e nessuno lo fermò, anzi sorrise impunemente a più di un addetto interno.

Fissò i colori, la luce emanata, vide Justin in ogni tocco, la sua mano delicata e cattiva al tempo stesso, un raggio di sole che la vita aveva colpito tante volte e che riusciva sempre e brillare. Anche lui lo aveva colpito, e lo sapeva bene.

Si ricordò delle sue parole, fissò i colori, le linee. Cazzo, era un fottuto genio.

Poi salì le scale di acciaio satinato, a suo parere orribili e arrivò al secondo livello. La brochure indicava i ritratti, ma comprese subito che c’era molto, molto di più. 

Si bloccò come fece l’ultimo scalino, e una vampata gli arrossò il viso. Boccheggiò, strinse istintivamente la piccola al petto e la voce gli uscì da sola “Justin… cazzo, Justin…”

Al centro dell’enorme area espositiva, c’erano tre quadri affiancati, dipinti di recente, grandi tre metri per tre, e il soggetto lo aggredì agli occhi.

Era lui.

Brian si avvicinò stringendo tra le braccia sua figlia, cullandola dolcemente senza togliere gli occhi dalle tele. La prima fu un colpo al cuore; era lui, indubbiamente, nudo in mezzo il suo loft con le braccia spalancate e un’espressione inconfondibile, sul petto stilizzato numerose gocce d’acqua erano disegnate nell’atto di scendere lente. Come poi riuscisse un quadro a far capire che quelle gocce scendevano lente, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, ma era lampante. La magia di Justin, eccola davanti a lui.

Era la loro prima scena.

Si volse e vide il quadro in mezzo, con un guizzo al cuore e una scossa languida e terribile al tempo stesso, riconobbe l’esatto momento, e si sentì mancare. Era lui, nudo, disteso a letto, addormentato e sfinito, sulle lenzuola scure, solo dopo che Justin s’era alzato per andarsene. La luce era quella che nel primo mattino filtrava dalle finestre del loft, di quel posto dove si erano amati e scopati in continuazione.

Era il suo ritratto, fatto la mattina del loro addio; la mattina in cui la bambina che stringeva tra le braccia veniva concepita nel suo ventre.

Poi vide il terzo dipinto, che completava il trittico della loro storia.

Come lo fissò non seppe evitare di stringere al petto Sunshine, che poggiava la sua testolina sulla sua clavicola e stringeva la sua camicia nelle manine. 

Il suo divano, lui seduto con il ventre prominente e un biondo compagno che poggiava la testa proprio sulla dolce curva che ne delineava la figura. Justin si era ritratto di schiena, erano entrambi nudi, e Brian gli carezzava i capelli, le mani di Justin erano sul suo ventre, i contorni della casa sfumati come i loro volti, che però per Brian erano come scolpiti nella pietra.

Erano loro; Justin proclamava al mondo la loro storia, il sesso, l’abbandono, Sunshine.

Brian camminò lento da un quadro all’altro, sentendo il cuore che batteva furioso e trattenendosi dal sospirare.

“Posso aiutarla?”

Una voce dietro di lui ruppe l’incanto. Identificò la voce di una checca ancora prima di voltarsi. Girò il viso, un ragazzo di circa venticinque anni magro come un chiodo con una terrificante maglietta fucsia e degli attillatissimi pantaloni bianchi si parava a fianco a lui con la mani allargate e un’espressione quasi oltraggiata.

“la mostra non è aperta al pubblico e…” Brian vide lo sguardo della checca dai capelli neri tinti e dall’eyeliner messo male per giunta, fissarsi su Sunshine, e un’espressione inorridita comparire dopo meno di un secondo.

“Ma che cosa ci fa qui un bambino? Oddio, ha toccato qualcosa con quella sua mani sudice e appiccicose?” strillò mettendosi le mani sulle guance con gli occhi sbarrati “Cielo, lo porti via, immediatamente se sporcasse le tele sarebbe un disastro!” si guardò intorno con aria disperata “Sicurezza? oddio, ma dove sono quando servono?”

“Tesoro, datti una calmata”

La checca si voltò e fissò Brian terribilmente spaventata; non aveva tutti i torti.

Il volto di Brian era gelido, così come il suo sguardo che ispirava tutto tranne che tranquillità.

La checca agitò le mani “Oddio…”

“primo, finiscila di starnazzare che spaventi mia figlia!” ringhiò letteralmente, Sunshine tra le sue braccia piagnucolava spaventata, lui la strinse al petto sollevandola appena e baciandole la fronte, poi proseguì “secondo, sappi che lei qui non rompe e non fa proprio niente perché è con me, e terzo, io vado dove cazzo mi pare come cazzo mi pare, soprattutto qui, intesi?”

Un attimo solo e la pelle già pallida per il troppo fondotinta divenne ancora più bianca mentre il suo interlocutore dalla voce stridula assumeva un’aria terrorizzata “Oddio, uno stalker…” si mise le mani nei capelli scuotendo il capo disperato “Avevo detto a Justin di stare attento…”

Brian lo squadrò da capo a piedi “Justin è qui?”

Con aria appassionata questi scosse il capo indietreggiando “No, lo difenderò a costo della vita! Lui è il mio eroe, è il mio…”

Brian si appuntò di specificare a Raggio di Sole di scegliersi meglio i passatempi da scopare, spostò la piccola sull’altra spalla e sospirò “Non sono uno stalker… io sono un amico” disse semplicemente, ma l’altro indietreggiava sempre più scuotendo il capo e stava per cadere quasi dalle scale, quando una voce conosciuta si fece sentire da sotto “Cal? Cal, per la miseria dove ti sei cacciato?”

“Linz!” Cal, ecco il nome del personaggio dalla maglia fucsia e dal fisico così minuto da essere in pericolo in caso di corrente d’aria, quasi si gettò dal parapetto verso il basso per gridare “Linz, manda la sicurezza, c’è uno stalker di Justin!”

“Ma che cazzo dici?” la voce di Linz non era amichevole e a Brian venne da ridere.

“Linz ti prego, chiama la polizia!” Cal lo fissò scuotendo la testa “E’ pericoloso e ha anche un bambino con se, oddio…”

“Cal che cazzo dici? Ma chi c’è lassù?”

“Il padre di tuo figlio”

“Brian?”

Cal si immobilizzò e Brian gli passò accanto sussurrandogli appena “Sai, avrei potuto anche farmi un giro con te, e sarebbe stato il miglior giro della tua vita… se solo fossi stato zitto su mia figlia”

Cal si sciolse all’istante sotto le sue iridi verdi scurissime, dovette reggersi al parapetto, mentre Brian si affacciava sulla scala e a metà della rampa compariva la figura di Linz che si bloccava letteralmente stupefatta e rapita dalla visione che aveva davanti.

Brian sorrise “Ciao Linz”

Lei scosse il capo incredula, e sorrise mettendosi una mano alla bocca commossa “Dio, Brian… lei… lei è…” non riuscì a finire, due lacrime le scorsero sulle guance e Brian girò appena sua figlia per fargliela vedere e sussurrò “Sunshine, lei è Linz, la madre di tuo fratello Gus”

“Oh Mio Dio, Brian!”

Linz fece le scale di corsa e lo strinse, stringendo anche la piccola che mugugnò appena. Brian sbuffò “piano!”

“Dio, scusa!” Linz si scostò lasciandogli un inconsueto bacio al volto e ridendo tra le lacrime, poi voltò gli occhi sulla piccola e quasi le mancò il fiato “Brian, è bellissima, Dio… oddio…” le carezzò la testolina e le lasciò un bacio lieve sui capelli castani, Sunshine si accoccolò di nuovo sul petto del padre e chiuse gli occhietti azzurri.

“Brian, io…” lei rise e fissò Cal dietro di loro, che li guardava come se fossero impazziti “Cal, togliti di torno!” poi prese per un gomito Brian e lo condusse di nuovo al piano terra “Brian, cazzo, sei l’ultima persona che pensavo di vedere oggi. Con lei, poi?” ridacchiò guardando la piccola.

“Immagini perché sono qui?” Brian la guardò negli occhi “Dov’è Justin?”

“non è qui, arriverà dopo” Linz carezzò ancora la testolina della piccola “mi fai venire voglia di avere il terzo!”

“io però ho chiuso”

Lei sospirò e scosse il capo “Brian, sei stato incredibile, lo sai?”

“Non dirlo un’altra volta, o penseranno che scopiamo”

Lei lo fissò scuotendo il capo “Sei venuto per vedere i quadri, vero?”

Brian sentì un fremito, si girò rimirando ancora una volta l’opera di Justin. Avevano quasi terminato di allestire.

“Mi capisci, Linz?” chiese piano tornando a guardarla e lei sorrise “ha lavorato come un pazzo”

“lo vedo” disse Brian, ma non pose la domanda principale, cioè se questo fosse davvero il coronamento del sogno.

“Vuoi che ti accompagno da lui? L’ho messo a dormire qualche ora, era a pezzi, ha lavorato fino alla scorsa notte”

Brian scosse il capo, e dopo un attimo spinse con la schiena la porta d’uscita “No, grazie” disse semplicemente indietreggiando e guadagnando l’esterno “Ci vediamo Linz”

La donna rimase sorpresa da quella specie di fuga e gli corse dietro sul marciapiedi, dove Brian stava per fermare un taxi “Aspetta?”

Brian si girò, aveva il volto leggermente adombrato “Cosa?”

“Verrai stasera? All’apertura?” Linz serrava le mani alle braccia, faceva freddo con il semplice vestito estivo che indossava “Brian?”

Brian strinse la piccola, la coprì meglio e fissò un punto indefinito “No”

Lei scosse la testa “Brian… Senti, Justin non sa nemmeno che è nata, e credo che dovresti dirglielo, è sua figlia…”

“Linz non sono qui per riportarlo a Pittsburgh!” Brian si girò a fissarla, e lei lesse nei suoi occhi tutto quello che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dire a voce, rimanendone quasi folgorata “Io volevo solo…” si fermò, quasi senza fiato.

“Volevi vedere il suo sogno” sospirò lei, ma poi mise una mano nella borsetta e gli porse un biglietto “tieni comunque”

Lui lo fissò con sospetto “Cos’è?”

“un invito per dopo,se cambi idea” lei sorrise “Cambiala, Brian”

“lui è fidanzato?”

Si maledisse cento volte mentre lo chiedeva e Linz alzò un sopracciglio stupito, Brian girò la testa dandosi del coglione “cioè, solo per… “ meglio tacere.

“No, Brian, non lo è, anche se in molti gliel’hanno chiesto”

“Spero almeno che ci abbia combinato qualcosa” ridacchiò, prese il biglietto dalle sue mani ma ripetè “non verrò”

Linz sorrise “non si può mai dire niente nella vita, no?” lo salutò con la mano mentre rientrava nella galleria, mancavano quattro ore all’apertura.

Brian salì sul taxi e tornò all’albergo, sistemò la piccola nella sua culla e fumò una sigaretta sul balcone.

Fissò il biglietto di Linz, non ci sarebbe andato. Justin era sulla buona strada e lui non aveva diritto di interferire, non voleva assolutamente interferire, ma aveva avuto bisogno di vedere i suoi quadri.

Adesso era ora di tornare a casa; sorride appena fissando Sunshine dormire.

“Perdonami, Sunshine… alla fine quella che ci rimetti sei tu” sospirò poggiandosi al parapetto e sentendo una fitta al cuore “Spero che saprò bastarti io”


	11. Chapter 11

Alle nove e mezzo, Brian sentì Sunshine muoversi appena, sollevò gli occhi dai fascicoli della nuova campagna della Kinnetik e la guardò agitare i piedini e scalciare nel sonno, per poi riprendere a dormire con un ronfettio soddisfatto.

Abbassò appena la luce e riprese a leggere, era un campagna discreta; i ragazzi iniziavano a capirne qualcosa e il cliente, un’azienda vinicola in piena espansione, avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato; in caso opposto, lui era di nuovo su piazza, nessun problema, anzi meglio visto che aveva addosso una voglia di scopare non quantificabile.

Lesse l’ultimo script e stava per passare alla campagna successiva quando bussarono alla porta della sua stanza. Anzi, cercarono di buttare giù la porta della sua stanza, con due colpi piuttosto violenti e Brian trasalì, mentre gli occhi volavano alla culla della piccola, che continuava a dormire.

“Razza di coglioni!” ringhiò alzandosi, e arrivarono altri due colpi dati probabilmente con il pugno, a cui evitò di rispondere con un vaffanculo solo per non svegliare sua figlia.

Arrivò alla porta e aprì rabbioso “ma chi cazzo è?”

“Idiota, come puoi pensare di viaggiare nelle tue condizioni, nelle…”

Justin si bloccò, aveva parlato d’un fiato, stremato e appoggiato allo stipite come se avesse fatto una lunga corsa e stesse per crollare, per poi bloccarsi di colpo vedendo che Brian non aveva più il pancione. 

Brian lo fissò, lo vide spalancare gli occhi azzurri, portava un completo nero con una camicia bianca anche troppo aderente, senza cravatta, e i capelli biondi erano appena più lunghi di come li ricordava, chiarissimi e spettinati dalla corsa che probabilmente aveva fatto per arrivare da lui. Ma era tutto secondario visto come fissava il ventre piatto di Brian.

“Brian…” articolò a stento, fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati “Tu non sei più…”

“Justin, cosa fai qui?” Brian aveva sussurrato, ma il silenzio fu rotto da un vagito sommesso.

Justin lo sentì e i suoi occhi si dilatarono ancora di più. Un altro mugolio si diffuse nell’aria, tutto sembrò improvvisamente fermarsi.

Brian non disse niente, si scostò dalla porta e Justin voltò piano la testa fino a inquadrare la culla, dove Sunshine scalciò un’altra volta nella penombra della stanza.

“Dio mio...” Justin sussurrò senza più voce, muovendo un passo incerto e tremolante dentro la stanza, ma si fermò con il volto pallido e sudato a fissare le gambette agitarsi nella tutina bianca, come se temesse che un solo respiro avrebbe rovinato tutto.

“Lei è nata, Justin” 

Justin trasalì appena, Brian aveva sussurrato a sua volta dietro di lui, dritto al suo orecchio.

“Lei è...” articolò a stento senza riuscire a finire, facendo un altro passo verso la culla e Brian sorrise alla sua nuca, senza sfiorarlo “Lei è Sunshine Kinney. E’ nata quasi sei settimane fa”

Non fece tempo a dire nient’altro.

Brian vide Justin voltarsi di scatto e afferrargli il volto tra le mani per attirarlo a se in un bacio quasi disperato.

Brian per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì colto di sorpresa, chiuse la porta dietro di se con un calcio e strinse il corpo magro di Justin tra le braccia, affondò nella sua bocca, accolse la sua lingua irruente, ricambiandolo e scoprendosi improvvisamente tremante tanto quanto lui.

Justin succhiò le sue labbra e morse appena quello inferiore, poi si staccò rimanendo fermo nella sua stretta, carezzò il viso che aveva tra le mani, posò la fronte sulla sua e quasi singhiozzò “Non mi hai nemmeno chiamato, pezzo di merda!”

“No, non l’ho fatto” Brian si chinò e lo baciò ancora, fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e spinse il bacino contro di lui e un gemito risuonò nelle loro bocche.

“È andato...”

“Tutto bene” sussurrò direttamente sulle sue labbra Brian, strappandogli un mugolio quasi disperato, mentre lo baciava ancora, quella bocca era la sua droga e lo sarebbe sempre stata.

Justin affondò una mano nei suoi capelli castani e passandogli l’altra sul petto duro e largo, fino ai pettorali che si intravedevano sotto la camicia viola, si staccò improvvisamente quasi ringhiandogli contro “Sei un bastardo, Kinney, e ti amo da impazzire!”

Brian trattenne un attimo il fiato e sorrise appena, alzò le mani chiudendole sul viso di Justin che strinse le palpebre, come a trattenere il pianto, una smorfia che lo fece sciogliere dentro come non credeva possibile.

Brian lo fissò, lo bacò a fior di labbra sentendo le sue mani aggrappate alle spalle, sapeva che non si sarebbero fermati e allora decise che era il solo momento possibile per parlare ancora, e doveva, voleva farlo.

“Vai a salutarla, Justin”

Justin non se lo fece ripetere, lo lasciò andare quasi di colpo e si precipitò alla culla dove si fermò di scatto quasi perdendo l’equilibrio per non scuoterla troppo.

Brian lo vide prendere un profondo respiro e poi abbassare la testa, e un verso di assoluta meraviglia gli lasciò le labbra.

“Sunshine... Sei qui, piccola mia...” 

Brian rimase immobile per un attimo, si morse appena il labbro inferiore vedendo Justin allungare timidamente una mano e sfiorare la manina tesa della piccola verso di lui.

“Come sei bella” disse piano, e poi ridacchiò sentendo il pugnetto della bimba picchiettare contro il suo palmo. Justin rise e le lacrime bagnarono il suo volto sconvolto, traversato dalle emozioni, tirò su col naso e rise ancora, allungando entrambe le mani e carezzando la testolina di sua figlia per la prima volta.

Sentì che Brian si era portato dietro di lui, tremò alla sua sola vicinanza e girò la testa per guardarlo da sopra la spalla, continuando a stringerle la manina e a sfiorare in punta di dita i suoi capelli scuri “Brian, hai fatto un miracolo”

Brian si sentì improvvisamente travolto dentro, proprio come quando la piccola era nata. _Un miracolo?_ Lui, Brian Kinney, il Re di Pittsburgh? Solo Justin poteva dirlo, e crederci davvero.

Soffocò un singhiozzo anch’egli, nascondendosi dietro il suo solito sorriso seducente e ironico, ma le parole gli uscirono da sole “L’abbiamo fatto in due, Justin”

Justin guardò di nuovo nella culla, si chinò appena e baciò delicatissimo la manina tesa, la piccola mugugnò appena e scalciò, chiudendo gli occhietti dopo un istante “Buonanotte Sunshine”

Brian lo vide sollevarsi eretto, e non guardarlo in faccia. Il respiro gli si fece corto, veloce, Justin aprì la bocca senza emettere un suono si allontanò di qualche passo; Brian aveva già visto quei movimenti, li conosceva e il suo volto si fece quasi rosso per l’eccitazione.

Justin fece scivolare la sua giacca a terra e scalciò scarpe e calze, poi si voltò verso Brian con il volto serio e tremante.

“Justin...”

“Non davanti la bambina, però” esalò con la voce roca e tremula, e si mosse verso il bagno, entrando e lasciando la porta aperta dietro se.

Al diavolo, pensò Brian, e in due passi gli fu dietro.

Chiusero la porta con un sonoro clack, ma per questa volta la loro figlioletta li graziò.

Brian afferrò Justin per la vita serrandolo forte, Justin semplicemente gli crollò addosso e dopo un attimo era stato sospinto contro la porta. 

I loro occhi si incatenarono, Justin affondò le dita nei suoi capelli e ne sentì il profumo che gli inondò le narici, facendolo quasi ubriacare.

Sorrise appena, schiacciato contro la porta dal corpo dell’amante che gli respirava sulle labbra e lo carezzava delicato e possessivo al tempo stesso sui fianchi fasciati dalla camicia.

“Brian…”

“Smettila di parlare!” 

Justin spalancò gli occhi, Brian aveva quasi gridato. Justin scosse appena la testa, si strusciarono lenti l’uno sull’altro sentendosi duri e caldi, ansimarono nelle loro bocche, Brian però serrò i denti come se soffrisse; cazzo, era proprio così.

“Smettila…” ringhiò affondando le dita nella sua carne dolce sopra la stoffa chiara “Smettila di dire il mio nome!”

“non posso”

La risposta semplice e diretta di Justin lo bloccò a bocca aperta, Justin posò la fronte sulla sua e gli occhi dell’oceano tramortirono il Re di Pittsburgh peggio di un treno in corsa.

“non posso… Brian” sussurrò con la voce strozzata, alzando una gamba e chiudendolo a se per la vita, le loro erezioni si scontrarono coperte dai vestiti e strapparono un gemito sommesso a entrambi “Non posso, perché _Brian_ è tutto… tutto quello che io so dire”

Justin sorrise, le guance umide, Brian boccheggiò sentendo il cuore crollare, la testa esplodere e le sue difese rompersi inesorabili “no, Justin, non…”

“Brian Kinney è tutto…” Justin singhiozzò, strinse le mani sulla sua nuca, erano abbracciati e pressati così stretti da non avere nemmeno lo spazio per respirare “Sei sempre stato tutto… tutto quello che avevo, e che mi rimaneva dopo ogni macello, dopo ogni sbaglio, c’eri sempre tu!”

“Smettila!” Brian aveva la voce roca, e stavolta singhiozzò anche lui.

“Brian…” Justin non si fermò e posò delicato, quasi titubante le sue labbra sulle sue, un lieve sfiorarsi quasi apparente e sorrise di più, prendendogli il volto tra le mani “Brian… Brian…”

E Kinney crollò.

“Dio!” e lo baciò.

Un bacio profondo, così profondo che mai l’avevano avuto, nemmeno quell’ultima notte, nemmeno… semplicemente, mai. Si baciarono a lungo, eccitati, sconvolti, duri e rigidi, finchè l’eccitazione fu semplicemente troppa. Aprirono gli occhi che le loro labbra giocavano ancora, divorandosi a vicenda.

“Ti amo, Brian” Justin respirò addosso a lui e si fissarono come se non vi fosse fine “Ti amo e ti voglio dentro di me”

Brian socchiuse appena le palpebre, le iridi si infiammarono e il volto si dipinse di un’espressione famelica e adorante al tempo stesso.

Avrebbe sempre avuto quel potere su di lui, e Justin semplicemente si arrese e sussurrò ridendo appena “Solo… fallo piano”

“Non so se potrò accontentarti, stavolta!”

Justin gemette, e non ci fu nient’altro.

Gettò la testa indietro serrando le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo che gli aveva dato una figlia e ansimò incontrollato, il pene duro nei pantaloni che cercava disperatamente di spingersi contro il corpo dell’altro mentre Brian affondava spietato la bocca sul suo collo, letteralmente accecato dal desiderio e sentì il bacino di Justin spingersi ritmico sulla sua coscia.

Brian succhiò più forte, il sapore del suo sudore era come alcool alla sua bocca, lo strinse e le labbra di Justin si posarono sul suo orecchio, soffiandoci dentro.

“Ti voglio dentro di me...” Justin lo sussurrò ancora, Brian gli si strusciò contro in un lento sfregamento che li fece ansimare, e Justin sentì dopo tanto tempo l’erezione di Brian schiacciarsi prepotente contro la sua, la sua lingua sul collo, la sua meravigliosa lingua calda che lasciava umido al suo passaggio insieme a mille rivoli bollenti.

“Sicuro?” Brian sospinse ancora, Justin si mosse al suo fianco e leccò il suo orecchio, abbracciati scomposti e stretti contro la porta.

“Sicuro, solo…” Justin quasi si vergognava, e strinse gli occhi sentendo il cazzo di Brian schiacciato al suo ventre “Solo… Muoviti!”

Justin spalancò gli occhi fissando il soffitto e gemette forte quando Brian lo sollevò da terra, come se fosse carta “Mi fai impazzire…” esalò disperato chiudendogli le gambe in vita e chinò il suo viso, facendo finalmente trovare le loro labbra umide.

Justin mugolò sotto l’assalto spietato delle labbra dell’altro che scesero impietose alla sua mandibola, poi al collo dove morsero e leccarono risalendo di nuovo, lasciando una scia umida e salata.

“Brian, lei non sente… vero?” cercò di dire, ma l’altro gli afferrò i capelli biondi esponendogli la giugulare e ringhiando quasi feroce “Dio, no!”

Justin gemette ancora allacciato all’altro e lo sospinse appena “Ti prego, spogliati!” riuscì a dire e Brian lo fece scendere, ma lo schiacciò ancora di più contro il legno scuro che scricchiolava rumorosamente “Voglio toccarti, voglio sentirti…”.

Brian lo chiuse tra le sue braccia affondando dentro la sua bocca e cercando di aprirgli i pantaloni, Justin con le mani riuscì a raggiungere i suoi jeans sfilandoli maldestro nell’abbraccio strettissimo dell’altro, li sentì cadere a terra e mise la mano sulla sua pancia, la sua pelle sotto le dita era calda e morbida; la pancia dove era nata sua figlia.

Brian ruggì al solo contatto delle sue mani da artista, leccò la sua bocca, le sue mani strinsero la vita sottile di Justin e gli abbassarono in un colpo secco biancheria e boxer strappandogli un gemito, per poi salire a stringere la carne delle cosce, carezzandolo e premendo con cura. Brian ringhiò accecato dal desiderio, senza complimenti gli afferrò la coscia per portarlo a stringerla sulla sua vita.

Ansimarono assieme fissandosi quando le loro erezioni finalmente nude si toccarono, poi fu di nuovo, lingua, mani ovunque e piccole gocce di sperma che si mescolavano assieme.

Justin lo baciò più forte, non ne aveva mai abbastanza, carezzò il suo collo e strappò due bottoni della sua camicia per carezzargli le spalle “Niente biancheria, Kinney?”

“le buone abitudini sono dure a morire, Raggio di sole!” Brian calpestò i suoi jeans e i pantaloni del compagno, le sue mani premettero su Justin e affondò finalmente con le dita nelle natiche di quel culetto che aveva animato i suoi sogni per mesi, era così eccitato che dovette scostarsi un attimo “Justin, non credo di...”

“Nemmeno io!” Fu un attimo e scivolarono malamente a terra, le camicie ancora chiuse, non arrivarono nemmeno a spogliarsi. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per le carezze, per leccarsi a vicenda, per respirare assieme e godere dei sospiri reciproci. Ma non era quello il tempo, adesso c’era solo il volersi di nuovo compenetrare per diventare una cosa sola, c’era il sesso, il loro primo e ultimo atto.

Brian gli allargò le gambe, stendendolo sotto di se e montandogli sopra divorato dalla voglia, Justin frugò nei suoi pantaloni e le loro mani si intrecciarono sopra la sua testa passandosiun profilattico.

“nemmeno le tue muoiono, di abitudini, piccolo pervertito...” sibilò Brian strusciando la sua erezione umida e calda sull’apertura dell’altro e leccandogli lento il profilo del collo, ma Justin emise un verso esasperato spingendogli i fianchi contro e sollevò la testa fino a posare la fronte su di lui “Dentro di me! Ora!”

Brian stracciò l’incarto con i denti, e lo infilò con una mano sola, l’altra era impegnata ad affondare nei capelli biondi dall’odore inconfondibile che aveva sempre un sentore di pittura che lo faceva impazire, la bocca leccava i profili del suo viso bianco e innocente mentre le mani di Justin lo stringevano sul culo, spingendoselo addosso.

“Justin...”

“Scopami, Kinney! Non ne posso più, non… AH!”

Brian ringhiò al suo viso e spinse, affondò dentro di lui con un solo movimento e gridarono entrambi. Justin rovesciò la testa all’indietro sbattendola sulle piastrelle, mancò per un soffio la vasca da bagno, Brian morse la sua spalla sentendosi stretto dentro quella carne calda e pulsante.

Si fermarono solo un attimo, Justin sollevò il volto e trovò le sue labbra, le succhiò riverente, affamato, sentiva la sua lunghezza dentro, proprio come la ricordava, ma stranamente ancora più grossa e bella.

Justin respirò appena più a fondo e si mosse contro di lui, gemendo con voce indecentemente stridula.

“Brian, sei…”

“Parli troppo, e urli poco, sai?”

Brian sorrise, facendolo quasi morire e dopo spinse. Justin gridò e strinse le gambe sulla sua schiena, con le mani gli palpò le natiche e soffiò quasi disperato “Ancora...”

Non era cambiato niente. Dio, era tutto così fottutamente identico, e così fottutamente bello; e così fottutamente _meglio._

Brian lo rifece, una, due, tre volte, languido e profondo, sapendo dove toccarlo, come stimolarlo, cosa… cosa lo faceva godere, e godendo con lui di quel calore stretto e pulsante che era il suo culo, suo, suo e solo suo. Era così stretto… Justin davvero non si era fatto scopare da nessuno, e Brian si sentì improvvisamente al limite.

Si strinsero schiacciando i loro petti assieme, si baciarono fino a rimanere senza fiato, i fianchi di uno che rispondevano alle spinte dell’altro quasi con disperazione, uno dentro l’altro, sempre più a fondo, sempre più dentro, sempre più tutto.

Brian spostò veloce le ginocchia sotto le sue cosce e spinse, spinse e si scoparono su un misero pavimento di piastrelle, ma non gli interessava.

Una spinta dietro l’altra, un sospiro dietro l’altro, il cazzo di Brian che entrava ritmicamente penetrandolo sempre più a fondo.

Poi fu semplicemente troppo, perché il sesso era talmente caldo che alla fine li fece bruciare. Brian affondò dentro di lui e all’improvviso, con la sola forza degli addominali lo prese in braccio infilandogli le braccia sotto le ginocchia e chiudendo le mani sul fondo della sua schiena. Justin serrò le braccia al suo collo con un verso sorpreso, trovandosi issato su di lui, senza dire una parola, soltanto ansimandogli contro.

Poi lo calò su di se a fondo, in un unico movimento secco e duro che portò le natiche di Justin sulle sue cosce.

Justin gridò.

Brian spinse con il bacino, si girò e lo schiacciò con la schiena alla parete tra la vasca e la porta facendolo gridare, Justin si trovò piegato su di lui, aggrappato al suo collo, ansimante e sfregato a ogni spinta contro lo stomaco dell’altro, andando improvvisamente verso il burrone dell’orgasmo che ben conosceva.

“Brian... Brian...”

Brian spinse più forte ansimandogli contro “Justin?”

“Brian...” 

Brian serrò le braccia lo alzò appena di più e spinse più veloce, lo possedette finchè i muscoli delle cosce protestarono, ma non si fermò, e con il volto sulla sua spalla, Justin che gridava il suo nome, il suo fottuto nome come se fosse una preghiera, e tutto si fece improvvisamente troppo.

Brian affondò in lui l’ultima volta, e Justin rovesciò la testa contro il muro dietro di lui con un lungo grido che sancì il suo orgasmo.

Justin gridò, il suo piacere troppo a lungo tenuto si sparse su di loro, gridò ancora e dopo un istante sentì tremare Brian dentro di lui, con un lunghissimo gemito disperato e innamorato. Justin lo sentì; innamorato.

Lo strinse dentro di se, Brain spalancò la bocca contro il suo collo e gridò anch’egli, gridò rimanendo fermo dentro di lui, per sentirlo fino in fondo, perché non c’era altro che potesse farlo urlare così tanto.

Un’unica creatura ansimante, ecco cos’erano, seduti a terra in quel bagno striminzito, le loro labbra si trovarono dopo un istante e si incollarono, come se non volessero staccarsi più. Non c’era nemmeno più fiato, ma era semplicemente impossibile non farlo.

Si baciarono languidi, a fondo, le labbra lentamente si piegarono in un sorriso e con un movimento che tolse un gemito a entrambi, Brian abbassò le gambe di Justin e uscì da dentro di lui.

Sorrisero, Justin gli sfilò il preservativo e lo lanciò nel bagno, poi strinse le mani attorno al suo collo e lo baciò ancora. Finalmente respirarono di nuovo a un ritmo normale.

Brian gli carezzò i capelli biondi e sospirò, guardando in basso “hai qualche problema di look per stasera, credo”

Justin non capì, poi abbassò gli occhi e gemette “Oh no!”

Brian prese a ridere, non erano riusciti a spogliarsi e le loro camicie adesso erano irrimediabilmente macchiate dello sperma del biondino, che era venuto più che copioso tra di loro.

“Non ne hai una da prestarmi?” sbuffò Justin sbottonandosi l’indumento ormai rovinato, ma senza scendere dalle gambe del compagno, stringendolo con le ginocchia in vita e con le caviglie allacciate alla sua schiena.

Brian comprese che non voleva staccarsi da lui e passò un pollice sulle labbra di Justin, che sorrise “Che c’è?”

“nemmeno io vorrei staccarmi da te”

Justin si bloccò, un’espressione di puro sconcerto che divenne in un istante di pura gioia si dipinse su di lui e tolse la camicia rimanendo nudo su di lui, per poi allungare le braccia e stringergli il collo con un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto.

“Vorrà dire che rimarrò qui” sussurrò posando le labbra sulle sue.

Brian però lo scostò, e Justin lo fissò interrogativo “Cosa?”

“Che significa rimanere qui?”

“Non ho niente da mettermi...” Justin si sporse a mordicchiare le sue labbra “E poi mi pare mi preferissi nudo, no? Di un po’, non crederai di aver finito?”

“Justin non scherzare” Brian adesso era serio, gli prese i polsi e sciolse il suo abbraccio “Hai la mostra, devi andare”

Justin trattenne il fiato per un istante, ma poi semplicemente scosse il capo “Brian, dannazione, io voglio stare con te! Con lei! Io... voglio stare qui con voi!”

Era la più pura e semplice dichiarazione d’amore che si potesse immaginare e frantumò il cuore di Brian in mille pezzi.

“Justin, non scherzare” disse piano, abbassando gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate.

“Fanculo alla mostra!” Justin si irrigidì, tolse le mani da quelle di Brian e si alzò in piedi a fatica, districandosi dal loro abbraccio e imprecando “Cazzo, io ti dico che voglio stare con te, che sei la sola cosa importante e tu? Tu mi mandi via? Non ho fatto altro che dirtelo, urlartelo, ripetertelo fino alla nausea, mi importa solo di te, e tu… tu mi mandi ancora via?”

Brian si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle con uno sforzo enorme, sfilandosi la camicia “Justin, ho detto che devi andare”

Un singhiozzo si diffuse nell’aria, Brian sfinito chiuse gli occhi senza voltarsi, Justin piangeva “Non mandarmi via” sussurrò.

Brian però non imprecò, non si incazzò.

Lentamente si girò e si avvicinò a Justin, addossato contro la porta. Il ragazzo biondo che gli aveva preso il cuore tanto tempo prima lo fissò adorante, con le guance umide, e Brian serrò le sue mani sui suoi fianchi stringendolo a se, posandogli la mano sul capo e cullandolo.

Justin si lasciò andare contro di lui, si aggrappò alle sue spalle e affondò il volto nel suo collo “Brian, tu non sai quanto ti amo...”

“Lo so, invece” Brian gli carezzò i capelli e lo abbracciò, baciandogli piano le tempie “Ho visto i tuoi quadri, Justin”

Lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto le sue dita, Justin si bloccò anche dal piangere e si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi “Tu che cosa?”

“Io e Sunshine” disse Brian vedendo Justin trasalire al nome della figlia “noi... oggi pomeriggio abbiamo fatto un giro”

“E’ lì che Linz ti ha visto?” esalò Justin e Brian socchiuse appena gli occhi “e lei ha preso il numero del mio taxi, ha chiamato la compagnia e si è fatta dire dove mi avevano lasciato, giusto? E’ così che mi hai trovato, te l’ha detto lei”

Justin spalancò appena gli occhi annuendo, ma poi prese a tremare “hai visto...”

“Si” disse piano Brian “anche quelli che parlano di noi”

Justin tremò di più e Brian sorrise, facendolo rimanere quasi spiazzato “Justin, sono splendidi”

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi “Dici davvero?” esalò appena e Brian lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra “Si... ed è per questo che devi andare”

Justin lo fissò e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime “e tu te ne andrai di nuovo, anzi... voi ve ne andrete di nuovo! Tu non vuoi che io venga a casa con te!” singhiozzò.

Brian lo fissò carezzandogli dolcemente lo zigomo con il pollice “Stupido ragazzino” disse facendogli spalancare gli occhi “non hai ancora capito che ti amo?”

Il mondo si fermò, Justin fissò Brian con gli occhi sbarrati, niente si mosse attorno a loro, Brian sorrise appena e sussurrò chinando le labbra sulle sue “Ti ho amato da subito, e lo sai. E se non l’hai ancora capito, visto che mi sembri un po’ sconvolto” ridacchiò baciandolo ancora e appena più a fondo “noi siamo una famiglia, ormai, tu e Sunshine siete la mia famiglia, Justin. E quello che ci separa è ancora una volta soltanto tempo”

Justin lo abbracciò stretto, ansimò al suo collo disperato “Sei un bastardo! Lo sei, e sei l’unico e il solo da sempre!”

“Lo so!” ridacchiò Brian stringendolo “E allora accorcia quel tempo, Justin. Vai alla mostra, prenditi ciò che ti spetta e realizza ciò per cui sei nato!”

Si strinsero forte, si baciarono ancora e le loro erezioni si stavano rianimando pericolosamente, quando un suono inaspettato li fece dividere.

Justin si staccò di colpo e voltò la testa spaventato sentendo il pianto di Sunshine “Brian! Lei piange! Sta male?” chiese aprendo precipitosamente la porta e correndo sulla culla, ma Brian dopo essere rimasto comicamente con le mani a mezz’aria dove un attimo prima c’era Justin, ridacchiò stiracchiandosi e rispose semplicemente “No, calmo... ha solo fame”

Justin alzò gli occhi spalancati “Fame?”

“Sapessi quanto mangia…” sospirò Brian, uscendo dal bagno e passandosi una mano tra i capelli sconvolti dall’incredibile scopata.

Justin si era portato accanto la culla, dove la piccola stava dando sfoggio di tutta la sua capacità polmonare e si chinò a prenderle la manina “No, tesoro, no...” poi alzò gli occhi apprensivi verso Brian “Di un po’, hai il latte da darle?”

Brian si infilò gli slip abbandonati sul letto dopo la doccia e lo fissò con un’occhiata commiserante da sopra la spalla “No, Raggio di sole, chissà com’è sopravvissuta fino ad oggi, eh?”

“Ah” disse soltanto Justin, che improvvisamente corse in bagno.

Brian sospirò e andò verso Sunshine. La bimba come sentì la presenza del padre si agitò di più e Brian sorrise chinandosi su di lei “Sono qui...” sussurrò prendendola in braccio.

La bimba si accoccolò sul suo torace, aprendo la boccuccia e mettendosi un pugnetto in bocca. Brian sorrise, carezzò la sua testolina baciandola dolcemente e si mosse verso il biberon nell’acqua calda che aveva già preparato prima “Ecco, che ci siamo...” disse piano.

“Brian?”

Questi si voltò, Justin era dietro di lui che lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione incantevolmente rapita, gli occhi azzurri lucidi e i capelli sparati in mille direzioni. Si era rivestito e al posto della camicia aveva addosso una delle canotte bianche di Brian.

“Ti sta larga, non va bene, ma meglio di una camicia dipinta con un orgasmo” disse Brian girandosi verso di lui con il biberon in una mano e Sunshine nell’altra. La piccola, probabilmente non comprendendo perché la pappa era a portata di manina, ma non del suo stomaco, prese a strillare di più, agitandosi sulla spalla di Brian che la guardò “Arrivo, tranquilla...” sussurrò baciandole le tempie.

“Brian... posso?”

Brian vide che Justin tendeva timidamente le mani verso di lui, con espressione implorante.

“Ti prego” sussurrò.

“Certo che puoi. E’ tua figlia”

Il volto di Justin si illuminò di un sorriso meraviglioso e Brian, delicatamente, gli passò il piccolo esserino urlante tra le braccia.

Justin la prese con cura, la fissò incantato e la accomodò nell’incavo del suo braccio sinistro “Sunshine, sono papà...” le sussurrò prendendole la manina e baciandola in punta di labbra “Adesso mangiamo, non preoccuparti” sorrise e la piccola sembrò capire e si quietò appena, limitandosi a scalciare per far capire il suo punto di vista.

Brian sentì il cuore stringersi, deglutì a forza e passò il biberon a Justin “Daglielo tenendolo appena inclinato” disse portandosi dietro di lui e reggendolo assieme.

Justin lo prese e sorrise emozionato, Brian tenne una mano sul biberon con lui e posò l’altra sulla sua spalla sinistra, facendolo posare sul suo torace “Adesso accostaglielo alle labbra, vedrai che funziona”

“Dio...” gracchiò Justin quasi fuori di se, portò il biberon verso la piccola e lei aprì la boccuccia iniziando a mangiare voracemente, chiudendo gli occhietti e sospirando beata.

“Brian!” disse Justin fuori di se “Dio, guardala... è splendida!” singhiozzò. 

Brian chinò appena la testa e la fissò, facendo scivolare la mano dalla spalla alla vita di Justin, per stringerlo a se “Lo siete tutti e due” sussurrò e Justin girò il volto baciandolo lievemente.

Brian si sentì per la prima volta in vita sua completo, si sentì... oddio, è questa la felicità?

“Devi andare, Justin” disse staccandosi da lui con un moto di apprensione, anche se era la cosa che più non voleva al mondo “Sono le dieci e mezzo, sei in ritardo di...”

“nah!” Justin sorrise e voltò lo sguardo verso la bambina che mangiava il suo latte felice “qui a New York tutti dicono un’ora e poi arrivano almeno due dopo!”

Brian si fermò un attimo e annuì “Vero” disse piano “quindi sei in anticipo”

“più o meno” Justin alzò le spalle e si girò verso di lui “Siamo in anticipo”

Brian e Justin si fissarono da una parte all’altra della sala colma di gente, con uno sguardo carico di sottintesi tutt’altro che innocenti. Brian sorrise e la piccola si agitò appena tra le sue braccia, ma solo perché erano già passate tre ore e voleva mangiare di nuovo.

“Mi scusi”

Brian imprecò a mezza bocca, sentendo che il pianto disperato di sua figlia era in agguato, ma con un moto di pazienza ben oltre i suoi limiti si voltò sospirando verso la voce che lo stava chiamando “Si?”

“Buonasera Mr Kinney” disse una donna dai capelli argentei e gli occhi dello stesso colore, vestita inappuntabile e con un sorriso indagatore sulle labbra.

Brian alzò appena un sopracciglio e la squadrò “Desidera?”

“non vuole sapere come mai so chi è lei?”

“Sono famoso, anche se non tra le donne” Brian sorrise accattivante “E credo che una donna come lei non si muova mai senza sapere dove va a parare”

Il sorriso si sciolse appena, la sala era gremita di persone e i flash si riflettevano lucidi sui capelli biondi di Justin, che sorrideva e rispondeva a tutti, il suo sorriso delicato e furbo che sapeva illuminare tutta una stanza. Sunshine però era stufa e iniziò ad agitarsi, costringendo Brian a cullarla “No, tranquilla...” le sussurrò.

“Vuole che ci spostiamo dove la bambina è più comoda?” chiese la donna, ma Brian scosse la testa “Non è abituata a tanta confusione, tutto qui, ma mia figlia è forte e si adatta”

“Allora è sua figlia”

Brian voltò gli occhi verso la donna, che agitava un bicchiere di vino bianco tra le mani lunghe e sottili “Siete voi quelli del dipinto, vero?”

“Si” disse semplicemente Brian “Siamo noi”

“Sono da sempre interessata a capire questo fenomeno dell’amore omosessuale, Mr Kinney, e...” ma si fermò di fronte la risata spontanea di Brian che scuoteva la testa e carezzava appena Sunshine “Ho detto qualcosa di divertente Mr Kinney?”

“Senta, se vuole parlare dell’amore, ha scelto la persona sbagliata” Brian la fissò senza alcuna remora “io scopo, e parecchio, è la sola cosa che ho sempre fatto in quantità, tralasciando qualche vizio di cui non parlo in pubblico. Se vuole parlare dell’amore, le do il numero di parecchie checche desiderose soltanto di un orecchio femminile prestato all’ascolto, ok?”

La donna lo fissò senza più sorridere e scosse appena il capo “Mr Kinney io sono...”

“Credo di sapere anch’io chi è lei, Mrs Diavolo veste Prada, la direttrice della rivista d’arte che ha sponsorizzato almeno metà di questa personale, vero?”

la donna alzò un sopracciglio abbastanza stupita “Si, è vero” 

“So riconoscere uno sponsor, è il mio mestiere” disse Brian “e adesso cosa vorrebbe, che io andassi a posare con Justin per qualche foto di gruppo con la bambina nata da due uomini come cameo d’eccezione?”

La donna si immobilizzò, lo fissò calando finalmente le sue maschere comparve l’anima d’acciaio dello stesso colore dei capelli “Si, è esatto. Sarebbe molto produttivo anche per Justin se usassimo questa pubblicità...”

“le ripeto che è il mio lavoro, e che so come funziona. Se lei è qui, probabilmente è perchè Justin, molto più malleabile di me, ha già espresso il suo no, vero?”

la donna adesso tacque, Sunshine si agitava tra le sue braccia e Brian scosse il capo “Vuole vedere me è Justin? Noi siamo quelli dei quadri! Fotografate i quadri, quelli siamo noi, quello è il fenomeno dell’amore omosessuale, ma se non è quello che volete peggio per voi” esalò gelido facendola trasalire “ e da pubblicitario le dico che farà più effetto una spruzzata di verità che tante cazzate patinate viste e straviste! Ma come fate a non accorgevi che siete sorpassati?”

“Forse è lei che si sopravvaluta, Mr kinney!” la donna piegò appena le labbra “perchè se si crede immune all’amore, le dico che si sbaglia ed è evidente...”

“Il fatto è che io e Justin abbiamo passato la fase dell’amore, siamo oltre” la fissò con le iridi in fiamme “Noi siamo una famiglia”

La donna si bloccò, Brian comprese che ormai Sunshine era al limite e si allontanò per darle da mangiare.

La donna lo fissò allontanarsi; strano a dirsi per una come lei, ma si era eccitata parlando con lui.

Estrasse il telefono di tasca, compose un numero e parlò rapidamente “Cathy ciao, scusa per l’ora. Senti... licenzia il pubblicitario, è un coglione. E lunedì mattina chiama un’agenzia di Pittsburgh, si chiama Kinnetik. Credo sia quel che fa per noi”

Justin era stravolto, e incredibilmente felice.

Il suo sogno, tutto era lì, tutto si stava compiendo, e Brian aveva visto giusto ancora una volta. Per cui non si stupì quando alla fine della serata si girò attorno e non lo vide più.

Si avvicinò al trittico che li ritraeva, la gente ormai stava andando via, vide un piccolo biglietto con sopra il suo nome proprio accanto l’ultima tela e riconobbe subito la calligrafia.

Lo aprì sentendo il cuore battere forte, anche se dolorosamente e lesse piano, gustando ogni sillaba.

_ Noi torniamo a Pittsburgh, non passare in albergo, sai che non ci troveresti. _

_ Ma sai dove stiamo andando, ed è li che ti aspettiamo, Raggio di sole, la prossima mossa tocca a te. Bussa una volta alla nostra porta. _

_ Non hai mai capito (ma a essere onesti, non l’avevo capito nemmeno io!) che il tuo sogno è il nostro sogno, che il tuo futuro è il nostro futuro, e che lotti per tutti e due, anzi tre. E che muoio dalla voglia di scoparti ancora, e ancora, e ancora. _

__

_ BK e SK _

__

_ PS Cal ti sbavadietro, ma ti prego! Punta un po’ più in alto, io ti ho insegnato meglio di così! Hanno aperto una nuova dark al Babylon... ti aspetto per inaugurarla... _

_ PPS Non fare cazzate, sennò ti rompo il culo _

Justin sorrise e una lacrima solitaria gli rigò una guancia. Fissò i suoi quadri, la sua fatica, tutto il suo mondo; c’era Brian dentro, cioè tutto il suo mondo. Ed era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, che avrebbe desiderato per sempre.

Il _loro_ sogno... Justin sorrise con una lacrima solitaria sul viso. Già gli mancava.

Si volse verso l’ennesimo giornalista, con tutta la forza che aveva. 

_ Accorcia il tempo, Justin. Accorcialo. _

[ ](http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/netflix-to-make-a-season-6-reunion-of-queer-as/?utm_medium=social&utm_source=facebook&utm_campaign=button)


	12. Chapter 12

“Justin, entra!”

Justin indugiò ancora qualche secondo sulla porta della studio al quarantasettesimo piano di uno dei grattacieli più eleganti di New York, dove una donna decisamente importante l’aveva convocato alle dieci di quel mattino. Lei per tutti era Miss V. Se decideva di portarti avanti, allora proseguivi; in caso contrario, era meglio cambiare paese, stato... o pianeta?

Non era normale essere convocato così, Justin sapeva bene che agli artisti come lui erano concessi dieci minuti prima o dopo un cocktail party. Non andava affatto bene.

Lei stava firmando delle carte avanti a se, accorgendosi che lui rimaneva sulla soglia, quasi incredulo di trovarsi davvero nella sede di una delle corporating d’arte maggiori degli USA, sorrise fissandolo da sopra gli occhiali con la montatura d’osso che le erano lievemente scivolati sul naso e sorrise “Non credevo fossi così timido”

“non lo sono” Justin si riprese, respirò appena più a fondo ed entrò chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

La donna aveva i capelli raccolti in un’elegante crocchia dietro il cranio, avrà avuto l’età di sua madre e firmò rapidamente una serie di documenti mentre Justin finalmente prendeva posto davanti a lei, davanti l’enorme scrivania di mogano scuro, un pezzo anni venti che costava probabilmente come tutto il suo appartamento.

Lei scostò i fogli mettendoli da parte, e spiò la reazione del giovane artista di talento che aveva davanti “Allora, sorpreso di trovarti qui?” chiese senza troppi preamboli, incrociando le mani avanti a se.

Justin si fissò le dita serrate alle ginocchia chiuse dentro i suoi pantaloni migliori, comprendendo che sarebbero sempre stati da rigattiere a confronto del completo Prada che indossava la donna. La sola cosa che gli restava era la sua arte, e la sua sincerità

“onestamente, si” disse alzando gli occhi azzurri curiosi e lievemente impauriti “Io… credo che sia per la mia personale di qualche mese fa, ma…”

“Esattamente” la donna rispose diretta, e socchiuse appena le palpebre “Justin, sai come sono andate le vendite? E le visite?”

“No, non lo so” ed era vero, si erano occupate di tutto Linz e la sua amica, lui in fondo, non aveva chiesto; temeva che fosse un flop, perché il mondo era pieno di artisti osannati dalla critica e beffati dai compratori.

“Allora te lo dico io” la donna si era fatta seria, Justin sentì un lieve accenno di sudore dietro al collo. Lei allungò una mano e prese una busta, allungandogliela “prendi”

Justin sobbalzò, afferrandola con circospezione “Che cos’è?”

Si chiese se per licenziare gli artisti serviva una lettera.

“la tua percentuale, ovviamente” disse lei incrociando di nuovo le mani avanti “i prezzi non sono stati esattamente quelli che avevamo stabilito, sono variati e quindi è variata la tua percentuale”

“lo immaginavo” a Justin sfuggì un lieve sospiro amareggiato, ma sorrise e aprì la busta dove c’era un assegno.

Lo prese e guardò la cifra sconsolato; per poi bloccarsi, mentre la sua mano prendeva a tremare, e non per una crisi.

“Che cosa significa?” chiese alzando gli occhi verso la donna “Questo… questo è…”

“Sorpreso?” finalmente un sorriso vero si aprì sul viso della sua interlocutrice che non seppe evitare di mettersi a ridere “Justin! Ho detto cambiato, non diminuito!”

“Ma è…” Justin fissava l’assegno sconvolto “E’ il doppio! Il doppio di quanto mi sarei aspettato…”

“Esatto, Justin” lei si era fatta seria, molto seria “I tuoi quadri sono stati venduti al 90%, è avanzato poco o nulla e se devo dirla tutta, in poco meno di sei settimane di esposizione, è qualcosa di incredibile!”

“Quasi tutti…”

Justin crollò e si mise a ridere. Posò l’assegno davanti a se, quasi con timore e si prese il viso tra le mani, ridendo come un pazzo e scuotendo il capo “Non posso crederci!”

“Fallo!” la donna schiacciò un bottone  all’interfono e chiese del caffè, poi si rilassò indietro sulla poltrona e parlò molto chiaramente “Justin, hai talento. La tua pittura è fresca, innovativa, sempre sensuale e realistica al tempo stesso. E’ qualcosa di nuovo, che sta bene nella case dei divi di Hollywood, come in gallerie di collezionisti privati, o semplicemente nel salotto di una famiglia qualunque!” disse alzando le mani come se la cosa stupisse lei per prima “e questo ti rende versatile, unico nel tuo genere, una ventata fresca di cui avevamo disperatamente bisogno! So di alcuni collezionisti di tutto rispetto che stanno iniziando a prendere le tue opere con quell’intento!”

“Davvero?” Justin rise ancora, si sentiva semplicemente euforico e sfinito da tutta la tensione al tempo stesso “Oddio, è incredibile…”

“Già” la donna si fece seria tutto un tratto “per questo credo che la tua onda vada cavalcata!

Justin vide il suo viso, tornò serio sporgendosi appena verso di lei “Che intende dire?”

“Europa, Justin, adesso puoi affrontare Parigi, la svizzera, i musei italiani. Adesso si alza la posta.”

Le parole della donna lo colpirono come una frustata alla schiena” ma che cosa significa?”

“Dovrai dipingere ancora, e credo che gli stimoli che riceverai la saranno eccezionali!” lei scosse appena la testa e sorrise “ho già trovato uno studio meraviglioso a Parigi, dove secondo me produrrai un altro dei tuoi capolavori, come quel trittico a soggetto maschile che abbiamo venduto per trecentomila dollari!”

Justin si bloccò, improvvisamente vide Brian davanti a se e tremò dentro. Non li vedeva da quella sera, una lenta tortura che aveva sopportato solo per dargli quello che volevano, cioè il suo sogno, il loro sogno.

Aveva capito male, o adesso il suo sogno metteva ancora più chilometri tra lui e l’uomo che amava e che era semplicemente tutto per lui?

“Devo andare a vivere a Parigi” disse più come un’affermazione che come una domanda, mentre lacrime amare venivano soffocate sui suoi occhi azzurri adesso incredibilmente dolenti.

“E’ la cosa migliore, devi fidarti di me, se vuoi continuare a lavorare con noi” la donna non ammetteva repliche “credo che si vada dai due a quattro anni”

“Quattro anni” Justin lo sentì risuonare come una campana funebre. Fissò l’assegno, che adesso gli pareva quasi inutile “quattro anni lontano da qui?”

“Ci sono problemi, Justin?”

Non era domanda a caso e lui lo sapeva. E rispose quasi senza esitazione, mentre la sua mente dipingeva la scena più folle che gli fosse mai passata in testa.

“no, affatto” Justin la fissò serio e accettò la mano che lei gli porgeva “accetto”

La donna sorrise ancora e mentre entrava il caffè Justin chiese quasi con apprensione “Quando devo partire?”

“Domani potrebbe andar bene?”

“Ti avverto che non ti conviene farmi la guerra!”

Un colpo secco risuonò nella cucina del loft, e Brian serrò gli occhi fino a farli diventare due fessure lucenti “Io ottengo sempre quello che voglio! Per cui ora, fallo!”

Fissò avanti a se, non c’era movimento, solo due occhi azzurri che lo guardavano, come se fosse in attesa della sua mossa.

Lui sorrise, muovendo pianissimo la mano e sussurrando suadente “Chissà, magari potrebbe piacerti..” 

La sua voce si smorzò in gola, le piccole labbra rosate si aprirono e Brian non si fece sfuggire l’occasione, muovendo piano la mano, avvicinandosi...

“Ecco...” sussurrò ancora “Ecco... così...” le labbra si chiusero, lui si aprì in un sorriso... che si congelò inorridito dopo un istante.

“Non lo fare!”

_ “PRRRRRR!” _ _ _

Brian serrò gli occhi e scattò indietro, ma Sunshine era brava, eccome se lo era. Lo sputacchio di polpa di mela lo colpì in pieno, inondandogli il viso e la maglietta bianca e spargendosi attorno a loro su tutto il pavimento e il seggiolone, andando a far compagnia ai precedenti cinque cucchiaini. 

“Sunshine...” mormorò disperato passandosi le dita sugli occhi e aprendoli guardando disperato sua figlia, che sorrise meravigliosamente e sbattè il pugnetto sul piano di plastica del seggiolone schizzando altra mela ovunque, proprio come un attimo prima.

“Ma cosa devo fare con te?” mormorò disperato, poggiando il piattino di Minnie e il cucchiaino coordinato (regali di Michael, mica presi da lui!) sulla penisola e afferrando un canovaccio, per passarselo sul viso “Perchè non mangi la mela?”

“Mghe! Mghe!!”

“No, non vale come risposta, ne abbiamo già parlato!” Brian sorrise e passò lo straccio anche sulle sue manine, mentre il sorriso di sua figlia gli apriva letteralmente il cuore in due “proviamo con la pesca? Mmhh?” Disse pianissimo prendendole le manine dentro la sua e baciandole appena, facendola ridere e scalciare seduta.

Sospirò e si tirò indietro lasciandosi andare sulla schienale della sedia, scosse il capo incredulo osservando quell’esserino miracoloso nella tutina con le api completamente ricoperta di sputo di frutta che gli aveva sconvolto la vita, rendendola unica.

Sunshine battè le mani sul piano e mugugnò qualcosa rivolta ai suoi pupazzi di Winnie Pooh poggiati sul bancone, come se esprimesse loro la sua concezione di gradimento della mela.

Aveva quasi sei mesi; era uno spettacolo. Il visetto tondo, la pelle chiara sui capelli fini e castani, un sorriso che comprava immediatamente il proprio interlocutore e due occhi azzurri lucenti e sempre vividi.

Era curiosa, vivace, sempre in movimento; e odiava la frutta.

“Che c’è?” 

La piccola adesso si mangiava le manine, Brian posò il piattino nel lavello e si accorse che lo fissava “Vuoi giocare?”

Lei battè di nuovo i pugnetti, seria seria “Boh Boh Boh!”, sapeva farsi capire bene.

“Addirittura?” Brian sorrise “Non otterrai nulla da me con le minacce tesoro!”

“Boh!”

“Ah Ah!” rispose lui facendole il verso, avvicinando i loro volti, sostenendo serio quegli occhioni azzurri “Oltretutto, chi non mangia la mela non gioca, sai?”

“Boh!”

“Stai parlando a Brian Kinney, dolcezza! Non attacca!”

Sunshine d’improvviso crucciò il visetto sporgendo il labbro in fuori in un’espressione di pura disperazione e Brian stava per mettersi a ridere, quando suonò il campanello.

Si voltarono entrambi verso la porta, la piccola trasalì con un gridolino, e Brian socchiuse appena le palpebre, asciugandosi le mani “Chi cazzo è?”

Lanciò il canovaccio sul bancone, la prese in braccio, il campanello suonò ancora “Arrivo!” disse sistemandosela su un fianco, dove la piccola si accoccolò mettendosi un pugnetto in bocca. Lui la fissò in tralice “Non dirmi che hai fame, eh?” Disse camminando.

Ma chi cazzo era a metà pomeriggio?

Sunshine fissava la porta di metallo e Brian la aprì “Chi...”

Il cuore perse un colpo. 

Sunshine si agitò appena schiacciandosi contro di lui, sentendo il suo respiro accelerare. Non se lo aspettava di certo, e purtroppo la prima cosa che provò fu un moto di languore incontrollato; e dopo una immensa paura.

Justin dopo meno di un istante aveva gli occhi lucidi e tremava come una foglia fissandoli incantato e atterrito al tempo stesso.

“Justin” Brian riuscì a dirlo dopo qualche secondo, fissando le iridi chiare e il sorriso tremolante che intravedeva dietro un mazzo di rose rosse che il suo raggio di sole teneva in mano.

“Sono tornato”

Brian si bloccò, spalancando appena gli occhi “Cosa?”

“Brian...” Justin indossava la sua solita felpa grigia e i jeans scoloriti, pallido e con i capelli biondi sparati ovunque, e quasi balbettava tanto era teso “Brian... sono tornato” esalò con la poca voce che aveva in gola.

Per un attimo terribile, Brian non disse nulla, poi lo scrutò e suonò nella sua testa una campanello d’allarme; lo fissò con il volto improvvisamente troppo serio.

Justin deglutì a forza, fissò la piccola vibrando dentro e poi portò gli occhi su quelli verdi sottobosco che lo passavano da parte a parte “Brian, sono qui adesso...”

“Devo crederci, Justin?”

Justin trasalì, Brian se ne accorse e scosse appena il capo “Ero stato chiaro, no?”

“Io sono tornato!” Justin abbassò le rose, scosse la testa “Io...”

“Se davvero fosse tutto qui a quest’ora mi avresti già detto che sono un bastardo a non essermi fatto sentire, mi avresti insultato almeno in altri tre modi e soprattutto....” Brian fissò con desiderio la sua bocca “A quest’ora avrei già la tua lingua in bocca, raggio di sole. Per cui, adesso, dammi una valida spiegazione o ti faccio raggiungere il montacarichi a calci nel culo!”

Justin lo fissò mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Brian scosse la testa sospirando, raggio di sole a mentire era una vera schiappa. Justin deglutì a vuoto, per poi scrollare le spalle soffiando fuori l’aria: fine dei giochi.

“Ok!” Justin sbuffò, lo fissò con quel suo sguardo adorante e sfrontato che nessun’altro gli avrebbe mai lanciato e si morse le labbra “non è facile, ma posso spiegare! Ma ti prego, fammi entrare!”

“No! Ero stato chiaro, se non sei qui per restare, allora vaffanculo!”

“Brian, la bambina!” Protestò Justin serrando i denti.

“Ce ne preoccuperemo tra sei mesi!” Esclamò esasperato Brian, poi scosse il capo, il cuore stava per esplodergli dentro “No, tu non...”

“Fammi entrare, ti spiegherò tutto!” Justin implorava.

“No, finiremmo a letto e basta!” Brian si diede del coglione, ma aveva imparato che con Sunshine di mezzo, non poteva avere mezze misure “lei non lo merita!”

“Finiscila di darmi dello stronzo se non mi fai nemmeno entrare! Da quando sei un modello di virtù?” Scattò Justin, vedendo la chiusura di Brian a qualsiasi conversazione.

“Non davanti la bambina!” Cantilenò Brian con un sorriso ironico, e Justin sospirò, era davvero disperato.

“Brian...”

“No!”

_ “Mghe!” _ _ _

Si zittirono all’istante, la piccola si era sollevata dalla spalla del padre e agitava le sue manine lunghe e chiuse a pugnetto davanti a se, fissandoli alternativamente, con la sua tenue esclamazione li aveva messi a tacere entrambi.

Justin sbarrò gli occhi, rapito e incredulo “Piccola mia...”

“Sunshine, sta buona!” Brian le carezzò la testolina, ma la piccola si agitò e lo fissò dritto negli occhi “Mghe, ghe!” esclamò battendo un pugnetto contro la sua mano. 

Brian si bloccò, incantato dai suoi occhi azzurri, vividi, sinceri... gli occhi della loro figlioletta, che gli stavano parlando.

“Brian?”

Si voltò dopo un secondo, un eterno secondo a fissare Justin.

“Ok, ti facciamo entrare” sospirò, pensando che era la seconda volta che la piccola gli permetteva di riammettere Justin al loft. 

UN attimo e Justin varcò la soglia, richiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Brian si mosse verso la cucina “Da dove l’hai presa quella delle rose?” chiese ridacchiando, ma la risposta lo paralizzò.

“E’ così ridicolo per te il fatto che ti amo? Che voglia fare qualcosa di romantico e bello per te, cazzo?”

Justin aveva quasi gridato, lasciando le rose all’ingresso, Brian si girò, colpito come sempre da quell’irruenza così unica.

“Sai cosa penso del romanticismo, roba buona per le checche, non per me!” contrattaccò senza nemmeno muoversi, spostando la piccola da un fianco all’altro.

“E tu sai cosa ne penso io, per cui accettale e chiudi il becco!” sbuffò Justin togliendosi la felpa e lanciandola sul divano.

Si guardarono e dopo un istante si resero conto che erano di nuovo li, nel loft, a battibeccare, a fissarsi con addosso tanta voglia, troppa. E con Sunshine, un fiore troppo bello anche solo da guardare. 

Justin lo fissò con gli occhi grandi, luminosi e troppo azzurri per non restare incantati, poi però la sua espressione virò verso la perplessità e indicò incerto la maglietta di Brian.

“E tu che cos’hai addosso?”

Brian si fissò da sopra la spalla, sospirando “polpa di mela, che doveva essere la merenda” disse guardando truce sua figlia che si mordicchiava una manina rispondendo innocente al suo sguardo, posata beatamente sulla sua spalla ”Qualcuno qui fa i capricci e non mangia la frutta!”

“boh!”

Justin non si trattenne e scoppiò a ridere, indicando il volto indispettito del Re di Pittsburgh coperto di mela “Oddio, Sunshine! Sei riuscita dove tutti hanno fallito, sai?” Rise ancora scuotendo la testa “sembra uno dei miei quadri astratti!”

“Chiudi la bocca, ragazzino!” Sbuffò Brian, ma Sunshine fece un altro versetto e sorrise apertamente a Justin che lentamente smise di ridere.

Brian si rese conto che Justin non si avvicinava, che forzava i suoi piedi a rimanere fermi.

Il rispetto, il tremendo e profondo rispetto, l’adorazione sconfinata che provava per loro era semplicemente sconvolgente. Brian tremò dentro un attimo, poi si impose la sua solita maschera.

Era una situazione pericolosa per quel loro rapporto così inusuale e assurdo, per certi versi. Sapeva che un passo falso sarebbe stato fatale a tutti e due; anzi tre.

Ma Sunshine era  figlia di Justin, e Brian doveva ammettere che starle lontano, conoscendo l’attaccamento del biondino per chi amava, doveva essere una tortura. Non riusciva a immaginarsi al suo posto.

Justin sorrise, deglutendo e fissando la piccola “E’ cresciuta... Dio, si è cresciuta” disse piano con la voce improvvisamente roca, e Brian lo fissò, sorridendo appena “Si, lo è”

“E’ bellissima” disse piano, e Brian comprese che gli era davvero mancata molto.

Si avvicinò e gliela porse con noncuranza, il solo modo di fare che conosceva per mascherare il tumulto che gli si agitava dentro “Tienila, io devo togliermi questa maledetta mela di dosso!”

Justin spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, allungò le braccia giusto in tempo per prendere quel fagottino scalciante e sorridente che gli si avvinghiò alla t shirt rossa “Cosa?” disse quasi atterrito.

Brian si allontanò appena, vide le lacrime bagnare le sue palpebre e il respiro accelerare, per poi rompere tutta la sua tensione con una risata splendida mentre Sunshine prendeva a tirargli i capelli biondissimi “Ehi! Piccola, questi non si tolgono!” rise prendendole le manine e baciandole appena, facendola sorridere. Justin stava per staccarsi in volo da terra, tanto era felice.

“Gah!”

“Giuro, non si tolgono!” rise Justin, indirizzando uno sguardo carico di emozione a Brian, che lo fissava serio e senza parlare; era rischioso, in quel momento.

“Mi cambio” disse solo dandogli le spalle, e sentì Sunshine ridere, e Justin parlare con lei, provando un calore immenso. Sfilò la maglietta ed entrò in bagno, sentendo con uno sfarfallio al petto, i suoni di risate e farfugli indistinti arrivare dalla cucina. Chiuse gli occhi, doveva mantenere il controllo.

“Brian, hai impegni stasera?”

Brian si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, si passò un asciugamano sul torace e infilò una maglietta pulita.

“Certo, come sempre” disse comparendo sulla soglia dell’area notte, dove fu costretto a fermarsi. Rimase a osservare incantato Justin pulire il pavimento dalla frutta caduta con la carta da cucina, reggendo la piccola al tempo stesso, che di rimando si era stretta alla stoffa della sua t shirt con le manine e osservava rapita i suoi semplici gesti.

Come Justin riuscisse sempre a diventare parte del loft, della sua vita, in modo così naturale e perfetto sarebbe sempre rimasto un mistero, ma era così. In un attimo, era a casa.

Justin si sollevò, con Sunshine che mordicchiava la sua maglietta e lui le sorrise lanciando la carta nel cestino “Ecco qui, adesso è a posto!” sussurrò baciandole i capelli, poi la sistemò meglio sul fianco e girò gli occhi verso Brian “Quindi sei libero?”

“Non scherzare, raggio di sole”

Adesso era serio, Justin sospirò e parlò quasi tremando, abbracciando sua figlia “Devo parlarti, Brian. Non scherzo, io... devo parlarti”

“Mi sembrava ci fossimo detti tutto” Brian rimase a braccia conserte sulla soglia della camera da letto, ma Justin non mollò “Non è così, perchè... le cose cambiano, e ho bisogno di parlare con te!”

Brian socchiuse appena gli occhi, e una paura sempre più fredda e sottile si insinuò sotto la sua pelle “Che cazzo significa? Qualche stronzata che hai imparato a new York?” ringhiò.

Justin stava per ribattere, ma il campanello suonò ancora.

“Chi è?” 

Ma Brian non gli rispose, fissando invece sua figlia con un lieve sorriso scaltro “Sunshine, adesso mangi la merenda, ok?” Brian parlò dirigendosi alla porta, dove la sola persona in grado di far mangiare la frutta a sua figlia, stava suonando; l’aveva chiamato al terzo cucchiaino finito per terra, immaginando la sua sconfitta.

Justin lo guardò completamente confuso, Brian aprì la porta e fissò il suo salvatore, il solo che riusciva a far mangiare la fottuta mela a sua figlia. Lo fissò mentre varcava la soglia e non si perse in saluti “Solo frutta, ok? Non darle latte e cioccolato come l’ultima volta!”

“Rilassati dolcezza, non voglio mica che prenda le tue orrende abitudini alimentari, sai? E se ti scoccia così tanto, non chiedere il mio aiuto. Non è colpa mia se tua figlia mi trova irresistibile!” Disse una voce che Justin riconobbe subito e che sentire in quel frangente lo sconcertò incredibilmente.

“Emmett?”

Justin fissò la porta sconvolto ed Emmett, con addosso una giacca bianca e una maglietta nera trasparente sotto, gli occhi seminascosti dalla tesa del cappello trendy, vedendolo con la piccola in braccio prima sgranò gli occhi e poi illuminandosi letteralmente, emise un gridolino “Cielo, i due raggi di sole insieme? Kinney, che magnifica sorpresa!” poi fissò un Brian nero come la pece, strizzando l’occhio “resto per la serata? In TV danno Desperate housewife e io e Sunshine lo adoriamo!”

Justin fissò la nuca di Brian, infilando le mani nelle tasche e si decide a chiedere “Emmett è il baby sitter?”

Brian fissò la grata di legno del montacarichi che lentamente scomparve sopra di loro e sospirò con un sorriso sghembo, infilando le mani nel corto cappotto nero “Credimi che dopo due ore con lei e mela dappertutto lo chiameresti anche tu!”

“E’ così terribile?” scherzò Justin ridendo e desiderando baciarlo oltre ogni cosa, e Brian voltò finalmente la testa e gli occhi verdi colpirono Justin dritti al petto “E’ una peste, Justin, proprio come te”

Stavolta non replicò, deglutendo a fatica.

“Non va come ti eri aspettato, questo arrivo, eh, raggio di sole?”

“A dire il vero, non mi aspettavo niente”

Brian fissò gli occhi di Justin, che scrollò semplicemente le spalle e tremò appena “Non mi avvicino, Kinney, tranquillo”

La tensione si fece istantaneamente palpabile. Non si erano nemmeno sfiorati, Brian odiava quella sensazione di camminare sulle uova. Dannazione, voleva solo poterlo toccare...

Il montacarichi li lasciò a terra, Brian alzò la serranda e si diresse fuori “hai la macchina, ragazzino?”

“Sono arrivato in taxi” sospirò Justin “ho i soldi per pagarlo, adesso” disse scherzando, ma Brian si bloccò girandosi di scatto e trafiggendolo con lo sguardo “Justin, porco mondo, sei qui per darmi dei soldi per crescere Sunshine?”

Quasi lo gridò, Justin si piantò incredulo e spalancò la bocca “Cosa?”

Ma Brian lo fissava con il volto tremante, fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui e ringhiò “Dannazione, hai capito benissimo! Cosa diavolo significa...”

“No!” Justin alzò le mani avanti a se e scosse furioso la testa “Brian, come puoi pensare...”

“Cosa dovrei pensare, sentiamo?” Brian gridò ancora “Non dici niente, ti presenti con un cazzo di mazzo di rose, mi parli di soldi...”

“Ma era una battuta, rilassati!” Justin roteò gli occhi al cielo, la situazione stava andando proprio nell’esatto rovescio di come l’aveva sperata “Brian, no! Io sono qui per dirti che sono tornato!”

“lo sai che non è vero!”

“E allora fammi spiegare e piantale di fare ipotesi del cazzo!” Justin gridò anche lui, si fronteggiarono nel marciapiedi con le poche persone che passavano accanto a loro e che lanciavano occhiate curiose a due individui palesemente agitati.

Brian emise un verso di commiserazione e scosse la testa “Justin, ti avevo detto chiaro di non tornare per niente, ma tu l’hai fatto lo stesso!” puntò un dito contro di lui, sentiva il respiro affannato perchè c’era un dannato groppo in gola che premeva “Justin, quante cazzo di volte dovremo rifare questo gioco?”

“Non eri tu l’eterno Peter pan?” Justin lo schernì, pentendosene quasi all’istante, ma non replicò nemmeno perchè le parole di Brian lo inchiodarono al marciapiedi con macigni.

“Non gioco più se c’è di mezzo mia figlia, stronzetto!” sibilò furioso muovendo un passo incerto verso di lui “C’è di mezzo...”

“Nostra figlia, Brian! NOSTRA!”

Justin aveva gridato le parole dal fondo della gola con il poco fiato che gli era rimasto, perchè sentiva i polmoni desiderosi d’ossigeno come mai prima. Gli occhi pungevano, pungevano e si sentiva disperato in quel momento “Brian... ti prego, parla con me...”

Brian tremò appena, poi fece una smorfia per recuperare la sua maschera fredda e incrociò le braccia al petto “perfetto, parla allora!”

Justin trasalì appena e girò lo sguardo attorno a loro, a disagio “non qui...”

 “Non ci vengo in posti chiusi con te e nemmeno salgo in macchina con te”

Justin comprese perchè gli aveva chiesto se aveva un’automobile. Lo fissò con gli occhi azzurri che luccicavano, dandosi del cretino da solo per non averlo compreso prima.

“Justin...” Brian quasi lo sussurrò, con un sorriso triste e straziante sul visto perfetto “Se mi chiudi da qualche parte, ti metto le mani addosso e finiamo di dondolare domani mattina. Lo sai tu e lo so io”

Justin sentì i pantaloni farsi stretti, deglutì a fatica e ridacchiò fissando il selciato “Cazzo Brian...”

“Per questo motivo” Brian lo interruppe e attese che il suo Raggio di sole alzasse gli occhi su di lui per finire “Se devi dirmi qualcosa, lo farai qui, e ora!”

Justin lo fissò; era un fottuto dejavù anche quello e sorrise tristemente “Non ti pare di averla già vissuta questa scena?”

Brian tacque, lo rivide montare in auto in lacrime e distolse gli occhi “Spero che tu sia un po’ meno coglione”

Justin scosse la testa e prese un profondo respiro “Brian... non scherzavo quando dicevo che sono tornato, e...”

Ma Brian si mise a ridere e frugò in tasca fino a trovare le sigarette. Justin attese che se ne fosse accesa una e poi lo vide alzare gli occhi da sopra l’accendino, erano ancora davanti al portone. Il cielo si faceva buio, e la luce della fiamma illuminò il voltò di Brian, sottolineando il colore degli occhi e la pelle chiara. Justin deglutì, Brian alzò gli occhi e prese la sigaretta tra le dita, fissandolo a palpebre socchiuse “Justin, lo sai quante volte è successo?”

Justin sobbalzò appena, le mani nelle tasche chiuse a pungo “Cosa?”

“Quante volte hai già fatto questo cazzo di gioco?” Brian adesso aveva una voce dura, tagliente “Quante volte ti ho accolto qui, ti ho fatto entrare nella mia vita, e quante altrettante volte te ne sei fottutamente andato quando più ti pareva?”

“Come fai a dire questo?” Justin sgranò gli occhi, sentendo salire la rabbia “Dannazione, non conto nemmeno quante volte mi hai cacciato...”

“Hai dormito in camera di Mickey, da Linz e Mel, da Ben... devo continuare?” Brian lo interruppe aspirando una boccata e poi riprese “Sei andato a Los Angeles, mi hai piantato per il tortura gatti, hai preso una casa tua, e tutto questo... dopo che ogni schifosissima volta mi avevi implorato di tornare da me!” 

Justin per un attimo non disse nulla, poi deglutì e sentì il petto tremare dalla paura fottuta che Brian finisse il discorso “Senti, Brian..”

“no senti tu!” Brian quasi ringhiò avvicinandosi di un altro passo, ma sempre con le mani ferme, terrorizzato all’idea di perdere il controllo, ma doveva farlo “IO non sono mai cambiato, ok? Le mie idee non sono mai cambiate! Io sono sempre stato Brian Kinney, scopatore incallito che stava bene così, ed ero libero da ogni convenzione, poche parole, tutte  chiare. Poche, che non ho mai, mai cambiato, cazzo! ma tu...” Brian scosse la testa, e un dolore mai dimostrato affiorò alle sue iridi scure e quasi mozzò il fiato di Justin “Tu invece, parlavi di amore, di fedeltà, di regole... che poi eri il primo a rompere, il primo a rimangiarti!”

“Cazzo, ancora quella storia dei baci?” Justin quasi gridò allargando le braccia “Stiamo perdendo tempo, se potessi...”

“Chi mi dice che non rifarai lo stesso gioco, Justin? Adesso credi di aver finito, ma poi ti accorgerai che non è così e andrai via di nuovo? Cambi idee come tira il vento, artista del cazzo”

“E che cosa significa?”

“Che adesso, non posso più riprenderti e lasciarti andare come prima, Justin, adesso c’è Sunshine ed ero stato chiaro quando ti avevo detto di tornare solo per rimanere!”

Justin si bloccò sotto il grido di Brian, e dopo un attimo comprese “Tu sai di Parigi” soffiò appena e Brian indietreggiò, serrando le palpebre.

Justin quasi non respirava “Tu sai... ma come hai fatto, come...”

“La Kinnetik è la vostra agenzia pubblicitaria, ricordi? E io so leggere, idiota”

Justin chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo “Brian...” la situazione gli sfuggiva di mano.

“Devi andare a Parigi, anzi da quel che so ci sei già stato!”

“E’ vero” sospirò Justin “Ci sono stato per due settimane.. ma adesso sono qui”

“Giuro che ti metto le mani al collo!” sibilò Brian e Justin sgranò gli occhi “Giuro che...”

“BASTA, Brian!”

Si bloccarono dopo l’urlo di Justin, che dopo un attimo quasi sconvolto da se stesso prese fiato e si avvicinò al bordo del marciapiedi “Io sono quello che arriva e se ne va? Bene!” si girò alzò la mano, fermando un taxi “Allora facciamo a modo tuo, Mr Kinney!”

Brian gettò il mozzicone, lo vide salire sul taxi e gli prese quasi un colpo “ma che cazzo fai?”

“Vuoi che finiamo? Seguimi, testa di cazzo!” sbraitò Justin chiudendo la portiera.

Il taxi ripartì e Brian imprecando si avviò verso la sua auto “Piccolo stronzetto...” sibilò entrando di corsa e mettendo in moto la corvette.

Prese a seguire il taxi, con il respiro corto per la rabbia della discussione appena avuta, ma soprattutto quella inespressa di non sapere cosa cazzo stava succedendo.

Ma ci mise poco per comprendere dove si stavano dirigendo, la sua auto avrebbe potuto andarci da sola, in quel posto.

“Justin, che cazzo fai?” sibilò correndo dietro al taxi. Non era certo il posto migliore per finire quello che poteva essere il loro ultimo discorso.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Brian parcheggiò, il taxi era arrivato prima di lui, ma sapeva esattamente che Justin era già dentro.

Il Babylon.

Cazzo, come si era sognato di portarlo proprio lì?

Si diresse all’ingresso accendendo una sigaretta, parecchie occhiate curiose lo accompagnarono.

Un paio di ragazzi coperti solo di shorts e a torso nudo, decisamente apprezzabili, lo occhieggiarono e uno di loro dai lunghi capelli scuri e ricci esclamò vedendoselo sfilare attorno, per lui la fila non esisteva “Mr Kinney, sei di nuovo dei nostri?”

“non me ne sono mai andato” rispose secco oltrepassandolo, ma la risposta a quanto pare non piacque al ragazzo, che si sporse appena, per gridargli dietro “Cos’è, ti credi migliore di noi? Diciamo che la tua silhouette invece sottolineava come tu lo prendessi dietro esattamente come noi, signor scopatutto!”

Brian si bloccò e si girò lentamente, uno sguardo glaciale e tutti gli occhi addosso, il ragazzo che aveva parlato si pietrificò sotto i suoi occhi mentre il compagno lo tirava per il gomito sussurrandogli di tacere; ma il danno era fatto.

“Io sono migliore di te! Il voi è per gli etero e per chi come te non capisce un cazzo”

L’aria quasi si fermò, il rimbombo della musica in sottofondo era il solo rumore; Brian Kinney, il Re di Pittsburgh sorrise pericoloso e predatore soffiando il fumo dalle narici e scosse appena la testa, verso quella povera checca che adesso era rossa come un semaforo “E se provi un’altra volta a tirare in ballo la mia... silhouette... il culo te lo rompo a calci, e senza orgasmo, chiaro?”

Non lo degnò di un’altra sola occhiata, ma in molti lo fissavano ancora e lui camminando verso l’ingresso esclamò a voce alta “Sono uno su mille, ragazzi, e questo significa qualcosa, no?”

Il buttafuori scoppiò a ridere “Kinney, lei è davvero grande!” poi si fermò un istante facendolo passare quasi sussurrò “Il signor Taylor è dentro”

Brian gettò la sigaretta e varcò per la millesima volta in vita sua la soglia del locale dove aveva passato più tempo che a casa sua, probabilmente. Tutto era nato lì, Justin, i loro balli, le loro storie...

Improvvisamente ebbe quasi un’illuminazione.

“Raggi di sole, che cazzo hai intenzione di fare?” sussurrò togliendosi la giacca. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di chiedere dov’era ad aspettarlo. Si diresse alla Dark room e la varcò con il cuore che rischiava di scoppiargli dentro.

I corpi nudi e ansimanti li dentro erano una visione familiare, li scorse appena, anche se gli sembrava impossibile dopo tutto quello che aveva passato essere lì.

Camminò lento dentro la sala sfiorando due uomini avvinghiati e nudi, sentendo gemiti sparsi e suoni così noti da essere quasi inosservati.

Il suo sguardo girò attorno, e gli cadde immancabilmente sul loro angolo; era vuoto.

Si mettevano sempre lì, loro due, avvinghiati, eccitati...

Brian si bloccò, scorgendo qualcosa che non aveva mai visto; per un attimo, dimenticò perfino dov’era, si avvicinò e scorse una scritta sul muro.

Il cuore prese a battergli così forte che per un istante credette che tutti lo potessero sentire, fece ancora un passo e lesse le due parole scritte con un pennarello nero, e la sigla sotto.

Le fissò a occhi sbarrati, con il cuore che rischiava di saltargli nel petto, alzò appena una mano e le carezzò con le dita incredulo.

“Ma che diavolo...”

“Allora?”

Si girò di scatto e fissò Justin dietro di lui, le mani incrociate al petto e l’espressione furba, ma terribilmente emozionata; era comparso dal buio della loro stanza nera. Brian scosse appena la testa, sentendo il sudore rigargli le tempie “Justin, che cazzo significa?” quasi ringhiò, colto totalmente alla sprovvista, disorientato, ma soprattutto... spaventato?

“Justin, cosa...”

“Non sai leggere, Mr Kinney?” il sorriso del suo Sunshine illuminò la Dark room meglio di un faro da mille watt, lo vide spuntare su quel volto meravigliosamente armonico, i capelli chiari che rispecchiavano le luci soffuse e la sua voce che diceva semplicemente “Leggi, Brian, e poi rispondimi... vuoi sposarmi?”

Brian si girò a fronteggiarlo, scuotendo appena la testa “Non è divertente!” disse vedendo parecchi sguardi curiosi “Justin, che cazzo fai?”

Justin si fece serio, tutto un tratto e sospirò “Brian, ti ho fatto una domanda, e adesso rispondimi” disse soltanto.

Brian per un attimo meditò di prenderlo a pugni “Ma come cazzo ti salta in testa...”

“perchè? Perchè ci vedono tutti?” Justin alzò la voce, sorridendo apertamente e allargando le braccia “ci abbiamo scopato davanti a tutti, almeno mille volte, e lo rifaremo almeno altre mille e mille volte, per cui non credo sia la privacy il problema!”

Brian lo fissò come se fosse impazzito “Ti sembra la stessa cosa?”

“Dovrebbe?” Justin si avvicinò, i loro petti si sfiorarono e Brian sentì il suo profumo, che gli riempiva le narici un’altra volta, e che lo faceva sciogliere come ghiaccio al sole, e si forzò a lasciare le mani sui fianchi “Justin, è una cazzata...”

“no la cazzata è non darmi una risposta!” Justin sibilò le parole e si sporse fino a sfiorargli le labbra “Ti ho fatto una domanda, Kinney!”

Ma Brian stavolta lo prese per i polsi, facendolo trasalire e lo fissò dritto negli occhi “Non so cosa tu abbia in mente, ma se credi che questa pagliacciata...”

“Non è una pagliacciata Brian!” Justin gridò e si divincolò dalla sua presa, ormai non c’era un solo uomo dentro quella stanza che stesse copulando, erano tutti immobili a fissargli con gli occhi fuori dalla testa “Dannazione! Sono serio, e te lo chiederò in ginocchio se è questo che vuoi!”

“Ci mancherebbe altro!”

“Ok, lo faccio allora”

Brian quasi svenne quando Justin, proprio Justin, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese la mano chiedendo forte, per sovrastare la musica “Brian Kinney, mi vuoi sposare?”

Brian lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, dovette posarsi al muro dietro di lui “Cosa?” esalò “ma sei serio?”

“non sono mai stato tanto serio” Justin lo disse con una tranquillità che lo disarmò, e poi proseguì, in ginocchio a terra davanti a lui, un gesto così forte da lasciarlo senza fiato “Brian, io non voglio più passare un altro solo giorno della mia vita senza essere tuo marito, ok? E di pure che sono cazzate da etero, romanticherie da lesbiche o qualsiasi altra stronzata che ti passa per la testa, ma porca puttana, è quello che sento dentro!” quasi urlò.

Brian chiuse gli occhi un attimo e distolse lo sguardo, perchè rischiava davvero di crollare, ma non doveva, non poteva...

Il gesto di inginocchiarsi a sua volta, per poterlo guardare negli occhi fu così naturale da farlo senza pensare. Brian Kinney in ginocchio, lo videro tutti, ma nessuno fiatò.

“Cosa cambierebbe?” disse al viso angelico che gli sorrideva così innamorato da fare male “Justin, ci siamo già passati...”

“E non eravamo pronti” Justin lo interruppe e lo sconcertò “Noi... Io non ero pronto, e forse nemmeno tu, ma adesso lo siamo! E non per un voto di castità, o di monogamia che non abbiamo mai saputo capire, come non fossimo già monogami, cazzo! Alla fine troniamo sempre qui, te ne sei reso conto?”

“Justin, era..”

“Era la scusa che ci serviva, Brian! Come il mio sogno, ma adesso che siamo una famiglia le nostre paure, la nostra stessa vita, i nostri caratteri non possono essere i nostri alibi! Hai ragione quando dici che io, te e Sunshine meritiamo di più!”

Brian fece un sorriso amaro, prendendogli le mani tra le sue “Sunshine non deve essere la ragione per cui stiamo assieme, Justin, non può essere la...”

“Il fatto che non voglio stare nemmeno un altro minuto senza di te può esserlo?” Justin sorrise, lasciandolo senza fiato “Si, dovrò andare in Francia, ma.. lo farò da uomo sposato! E tu...” Justin quasi si mise a ridere “Tu verrai da me? Oppure io verrò da te? Non lo so, ma faremo qualcosa!”

“Faremo qualcosa?” Brian lo fissò come se fosse pazzo “Non possiamo fare semplicemente qualcosa, per questo noi non ci siamo sposati la prima...”

“Brian, ti prego!” Justin singhiozzò, per la prima volta dall’inizio di quel discorso “prima ho detto che sono tornato... non mi hai fatto finire...”

Brian lo fissò sentendo il fiato mancare, su quel pavimento duro e sporco, ma era come se fossero sospesi “Cosa?”

“Io... sono tornato a casa! Ecco cosa volevo dire!” Justin sorrise e due lacrime irrefrenabili gli scorsero sulle guance “Voglio poter chiamare casa, qui! Voglio che sia questa la mia casa... la nostra casa”

Brian boccheggiò, Justin tirò su col naso e ridacchiò “Che checca isterica, eh?” sussurrò e poi parlò con la voce rotta “E’ vero, ho avuto tanti, troppi ripensamenti su noi due in questi anni... e sono quello che ti ha scaricato all’altare, ma... non mi ero mai permesso di chiamare casa tua, casa nostra! Adesso, permettimi di farlo! Dammi una casa, Brian, e allora ovunque io sarò, avrò un posto dove tornare!”

Brian chiuse appena gli occhi, come se sentisse dolore, e forse era così “Justin, non serve una fede al dito per avere casa, se è solo questo, lo sai già che...”

“Brian!” Justin gli prese il viso tra le mani, e gli occhi azzurri lo passarono da parte a parte “tu sei la mia casa! Tu e Sunshine! Lascia che io diventi la tua, ti prego!”

Brian gli prese piano le mani e sospirò, quasi disperato “Justin, potrebbe essere una catastrofe... la lontananza non ci fa bene, non...”

“Dannazione, sei Brian Kinney! Che hai, paura?” Justin quasi esclamò e lo fece trasalire “Brian, te lo chiedo qui, perchè questo è il nostro mondo! Non britin! Quella era la gabbia, la paura, era così bella che mi ha sconvolto!”

Brian trasecolò “ma che cosa...”

“Noi siamo qui, in questa Darkroom, con il sesso, e con Pittsburgh fuori della porta!” Justin si sporse e baciò appena un angolo delle sue labbra “Brian, non stiamo per cambiare la nostra vita... stiamo solo vivendo la nostra solita vita, capisci? Questo è il sogno, Brian! E io lo sto realizzando, tutto quanto!”

Brian d’improvviso si alzò il piedi, lasciando Justin a mezz’aria con un’espressione sconvolta. Brian si girò posandosi al muro, dove la scritta “Vuoi sposarmi JT” lo occhieggiava e ripeteva quella domanda. La carezzò ancora con le dita.

“Brian?”

Si girò lentamente, il volto duro. Justin era ancora in ginocchio “Brian...” sussurrò appena con gli occhi umidi “ti prego, dammi una risposta...”

“Alzati” disse piano Brian, tendendo una mano e chinandosi fino a prendere la sua destra “Alzati, idiota”

Justin chiuse la bocca e lentamente si rimise in piedi. Si fissarono intensamente.

Brian lo guardò nelle iridi, le mani sui fianchi e parlò con la voce più tranquilla che riuscì “Io odio fallire”

Justin non capì e semplicemente lo seguì nelle sue parole “lo so, Brian”

“Non posso permettermi di fallire, non più!”

“nemmeno io!” Justin per un attimo quasi si arrabbiò, sconvolto dalle emozioni “Lei è anche mia, cosa credi?”

“Non ho più... cuori di ricambio, Justin!” Brian lo esalò appena, troppi occhi su di loro, ma gli importava poco “Non voglio fallire, e devi garantirmi che non stai solo seguendo l’uccello!”

Justin spalancò gli occhi “Non sei tu, quello?” disse allargando le mani incredulo “Brian, adesso lo dirò per l’ultima volta. Mi vuoi sposare?”

Ci fu solo un istante di silenzio, perfino la musica sembrò cessare.

Solo un attimo.

Brian, finalmente, sorrise.

“Si”

Prendergli i fianchi e tirarlo a se per baciarlo fu come respirare ancora. In un attimo erano lì, nella Darkroom, stretti, avvinghiati, roventi, bocca su bocca e mani addosso. Le labbra di Justin su quelle di Brian, le loro lingue a cercarsi, i cuori sincroni e i respiri fusi assieme, come da sempre, ma sempre di più. Brian lo strinse e affondò nella sua bocca, leccò il suo palato con cura, lo baciò a fondo lo assaporò di nuovo e Justin piegò le labbra in un sorriso sentendolo ansimargli addosso.

Poi partì un applauso.

“Si”

“Bravi!”

“Dio, che scena!”

“ho sempre detto che sarebbero finiti assieme!”

“Grande, Kinney!”

“Taylor, sei un fottuto genio!”

Si staccarono girandosi e Brian lo serrò di più in un abbraccio strettissimo, carezzandogli piano i capelli “Grazie Raggio di sole, direi che ora siamo rovinati!” ringhiò esasperato, ma Justin si mise a ridere e a salutare con la mano.

Brian squadrò i presenti e poi il suo fidanzato (poteva dirlo ancora.. non gli sembrava vero)  con uno scatto lo serrò in vita facendolo ruotare e chiudendolo al muro.

“Uou!” Justin spalancò la bocca sorpreso e poggiò le mani sul suo petto “Prendi iniziative, caro?” ridacchiò, sapendo benissimo cosa stava per succedere.  Lo sapeva anche l’erezione che si schiacciava su quella di Brian davanti a lui, ed era semplicemente il paradiso.

“Contaci, cara...” ridacchiò Brian facendolo voltare ancora e calandogli sensualmente la biancheria assieme ai pantaloni “Te l’avevo promessa, un’inaugurazione di tutto rispetto...”

Justin lo sentì contro di se e quasi gridò quando iniziarono a farlo.

Justin sentì la sua punta premergli contro, ma si fermò quasi di colpo voltando la testa “Aspetta!” quasi ansimò.

Brian lo fissò spiazzato “Cosa?” 

“Brian, la bambina è a casa da sola! Non dovremmo andare da...”

“Fidati che tra meno di una settimana non lo dirai più!” Brian quasi ringhiò “Non è sola, c’è Emmett e la televisione...”

“ma non sappiamo se può restare tutta la notte, se...”

Brian fissò incredulo gli occhioni azzurri apprensivi e tremuli e non seppe trattenersi dal baciarlo ancora; un fremito percosse tutto il suo corpo sentendolo mugolare nella sua bocca.

“Certo che resta tutta la notte” soffiò appena, sentendo la sua pelle sotto le mani, i loro corpi di nuovo premersi addosso “Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così, no?”

“Cioè che ci sposiamo?” ridacchiò Justin.

“no, che ti avrei scopato per ore!” Brian lo schiacciò di più al muro e Justin gemette “E adesso, amore mio... tuo marito ha bisogno di attenzioni!”

“Scopami, kinney!”

Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.

Brian lo strinse a se, mentre prendeva a muoversi contro di lui, sentendosi quasi morire.

Ma Justin aveva ragione; erano loro due, gli stessi di sempre, nel loro mondo che girava di nuovo su di loro.

Era stata una strada lunga, e difficile; ma adesso, mentre si univano assieme in una sola creatura nella Darkroom, erano a Pittsburgh, erano insieme; erano di nuovo a casa.

**_ Ciao fandom! siamo alla fine. Spero vi sia piaciuta, lo spero moltissimo. _ **

**_ Grazie a chi mi ha seguito in quest’avventura. _ **

**_ E’ un fandom fantastico! E spero di averlo trattato con cura. _ **

**_ Il grazie più grande, va a Justin e Brian, perchè sono loro a farci sempre sognare! _ **

**_ A presto, nel magico mondo delle fic! _ **

 


End file.
